I'm Alive
by TheMentalistGirl
Summary: Patrick Jane es diagnosticado con una enfermedad terminal. Así que decide hacer todo lo loco y extremo que haría un ser humano para poder sentirse vivo lo poco que le queda de vida. Incluyendo a Lisbon en todo a pesar de que ella al principio se resiste.
1. Chapter 1

Bueno este fic salió como resultado de una canción que estaba escuchando mientras recogía mi apartamento (si, si, estaba como una loca cantando hehehe). Es de Celion Dion. Es hermosa. Los que no la hayan escuchado los invito a que lo hagan.

* * *

I'm Alive

When you call on me  
When I hear you breathe  
I get wings to fly  
I feel that I'm alive.

When you look at me  
I can touch the sky  
I know that I'm alive  
Mmmmm Ohhhhh

When you bless the day  
I just drift away  
All my worries die  
I'm glad that I'm alive.

You've set my heart on fire  
Filled me with love  
Made me a man  
On clouds above.

I couldn't get much higher  
My spirit takes flight  
Cause I am alive  
OHHHHH

When you call on me  
When I hear you breathe  
I get wings to fly  
I feel that I'm alive.

I feel that I'm alive  
I am alive

When you reach for me  
Raising spirits high  
God knows that

That I'll be the one  
Standing by

Through good and  
Through trying times

And it's only begun  
I can't wait for the  
Rest of my life

When you call on me  
Wen you reach for me  
I get wings to fly  
I feel that I'm alive.

When you bless, you bless the day  
I just drift away  
I know that I'm alive  
All my worries die.

I get wings to fly  
God knows that I'm alive.

* * *

Síntomas

Eran las 7 de la mañana y Lisbon ya estaba sentada en su escritorio abriendo una nueva carpeta para un nuevo caso. Como todos los días, la primera en llegar.

Luego llegó Cho, seguido por Van Pelt, y luego Rigsby.

Jane? Por ningún lado. Qué extraño (Con ironía, por supuesto).

El teléfono de Lisbon vibró. Miró la pantalla. Patrick Jane.

Lisbon: "Hello. Qué sucede que no has llegado? Se te pegó la frisa?"

Jane: "Lisbon, no voy a poder ir hoy a trabajar." Dijo en tono cansado.

Lisbon: "Oh." Dijo soltando el bolígrafo en el escritorio. "Y eso por qué?"

Jane: "No me siento bien." En realidad hace días que se estaba sintiendo mal, pero como no era tan molestoso, no había dicho nada.

Lisbon: "Ah… No me digas. No quieres trabajar en el caso nuevo."

Jane: "Si no quisiera trabajar en el caso nuevo, te lo dijera de frente como otras veces he hecho. En serio no me siento bien."

Lisbon: "Ujum… que tienes?"

Jane: "No lo sé."

Lisbon: "No lo sabes?" Dijo enarcando las cejas.

Jane: "Bueno… estoy con dolor de cabeza y mareos."

Lisbon: "Eso es FDT."

Jane: "FDT? Qué es eso?"

Lisbon: "Falta De Trabajo." Dijo dibujando una sonrisa en un papel y riéndose ella también.

Jane: "Haha… muy graciosa, Lisbon."

Lisbon: "Prométeme algo."

Jane: "Depende."

Lisbon: "Tan pronto te sientas bien, vendrás."

Jane: "Me necesitas, cariño?"

Lisbon: "Mejor no vengas." Dijo colgando. Jane sonrió.

XXX

Tres horas después, el equipo estaba en la escena del crimen. Lisbon esperaba en el pasillo para hablar con la pareja de la víctima.

Jane: "Ya estoy aquí." Dijo deteniéndose a su lado.

Lisbon: "Vaya, te recuperaste rápido." Dijo mirándolo de reojo.

Jane: "Me aburro en mi apartamento solo. Estoy pensando seriamente en comprarme un perro."

Lisbon: "Pobre animal." Susurró.

Jane: "Escuché eso." Sonrió.

Lisbon:" "Oh vamos, seamos honestos. A la vez entres al pet shop, todas las mascotas se ocultaran de ti." Dijo sonriendo burlonamente.

Jane: "Hahaha. Estás muy graciosa hoy." Dijo disimulando enojo.

Una joven caminó por el lado de ellos. Se notaba que había llorado.

Jane: "Es la hija de la victima?" Preguntó a Lisbon.

Lisbon: "Si, es ella."

Jane: "Ok. Hablaré con ella."

Lisbon: "Si por favor. Adelanta trabajo, pero no hagas de las tuyas. Entendido?"

Jane: "Ujummm."

XXX

Quince minutos después, Cho y Rigsby se encontraban en el baño donde la víctima había sido asesinada, Van Pelt y Lisbon entrevistaban a la pareja.

La hija de ambos vino caminando rápidamente hacia las agentes. Detrás de ella venía su abuelo un poco más lento.

"Usted es la agente Lisbon, verdad? Dijo la jovencita de algunos 15 años.

Lisbon: "Si, por?"

"Es su asesor."

Lisbon respiró profundo.

Lisbon: "Que sucede?" Dijo algo preocupada. "Que hizo el maldito ahora?" Pensó.

"Se desmayó."

Lisbon enarcó las cejas.

Lisbon: "Se desmayó?"

Van Pelt la miró con el ceño fruncido.

"Si, si. Estábamos hablando tranquilamente cuando momento comenzó a sentirse mal." Trató de explicar la chica.

"Eso fue un ataque epiléptico." Dijo el abuelo.

Lisbon: "Que?"

"Abuelo, no exageres." Dijo la nieta.

Lisbon: "Mi consultor no padece de…" Fue interrumpida por el septuagenario.

"Pero acaso no viste como se le viraron los ojos a ese muchacho?" Dijo el señor con mucha convicción.

Lisbon comenzó a caminar hacia el salón donde se encontraban reunidos los tres. Van Pelt fue detrás. Encontró a Jane en el sofá.

Lisbon: "Jane?" Dijo acercándose. "Quien lo puso en el sofá?"

"Yo." Dijo el abuelo.

Van Pelt: "Usted?"

"Oiga jovencita, que yo me vea todo jodido no quiere decir que lo esté. Mira estos músculos." Dijo el señor levantándose la manga de la camisa para enseñar su brazo.

Lisbon se sentó al lado de Jane.

Lisbon: "Hey.." Dijo tocándolo.

Jane abrió los ojos y se incorporó poco a poco. Miró confundido a su alrededor.

Lisbon: "Estas bien? Qué paso?"

"Ya le dije que le dieron convulsiones." Dijo el abuelo ahora molesto.

"Papá!" Lo regañó su nieta.

Jane miró confundido al señor de cabello blanco. Lisbon lo miró con una expresión de buscar respuesta.

Jane: "Eh… solo me mareé."

Lisbon: "Solo te mareaste… Pensé que te sentías mejor." Dijo nada convencida.

Van Pelt: "Estas pálido."

"Conozco un ataque de esos cuando lo veo." Dijo otra vez el viejo.

Lisbon: "Ve al doctor, Jane."

Jane: "Hay ya no empieces con eso…"

"Bueno. Yo ya hable. Si se muere, lo sacare afuera. No quiero dos muertos en mi casa. Por lo menos no al mismo tiempo." Dijo el hombre mayor saliendo del gran salón.

Jane: "Que adorable tu abuelo." Dijo a la joven. "Bueno, sigamos con el caso." Dijo saliendo del gran salón también.

Lisbon: "Jane…" Se quedó con la palabra en la boca.

"Solo tembló un poco, pero no fue un ataque, ni convulsión, ni nada de eso. Papá a veces exagera."

XXX

Lisbon se fue adelante con Van Pelt a la oficina. Jane se quedó con Cho y Rigsby. Terminaron de interrogar a todos y se dirigieron a la camioneta. Se detuvieron en la gasolinera a llenar el tanque además de que Rigsby se moría de hambre.

Cho: "Estás comiendo bien?" Dijo a Jane en el auto en lo que Rigsby llenaba el tanque de la camioneta.

Jane: "Como siempre, por?"

Cho: "Me enteré."

Jane: "Vaya como vuelan los chismes."

Cho: "Debería ir al doctor. Hace cuanto que no vas?"

Jane: "Mira el otro."

Cho: "Solo es un consejo."

El día transcurrió normal. Estudiaron las pistas, hicieron llamadas, llenaron formularios y por la tarde cada cual se fue a su respectivo hogar. Jane no presentó ningún otro malestar durante lo que restó del día.

XXX

A la mañana siguiente, Jane llegó temprano. Fue a la cocina a prepararse un té.

Lisbon: "Buen día, todo bien?" Dijo asomándose.

Jane: "Sip. Tu?"

Lisbon: "Bien." Siguió hacia a su oficina.

Cuando Lisbon fue a sentarse a su escritorio, vio la silueta de Jane correr con rapidez al baño de hombres. Se levanto y fue tras él.

Se detuvo en la puerta del baño.

Lisbon: "Hey, Jane. Todo bien?"

Jane: "Ehh… si."

El hombre salió del baño y se encontró con una Lisbon con el ceno fruncido y los brazos cruzados.

Lisbon: "Que sucede?"

Jane: "Nada."

Lisbon: "Entonces por qué saliste corriendo hacia el baño?"

Jane: "Me espías? Estoy comenzando a asustarme."

Lisbon: "Fue inevitable verte desde mi oficina, Jane."

Jane: "Ah si…" Comenzó a caminar alejándose de Lisbon.

Lisbon caminaba tras él.

Lisbon: "Te sigues sintiendo mal, verdad?"

Jane: "No, Lisbon. Yo no…" Colocó la mano en la pared para poder mantenerse de pie.

Lisbon: "Jane, que pasa?" Dijo acercándose y agarrándolo por la cintura.

Jane terminó pegando la espalda a la pared y se dejó deslizar hasta el suelo.

Lisbon: "Jane.. Jane!"

Jane: "Estoy bien. Es solo…" Dijo terminando de desvanecerse.

Lisbon: "Jane! Jane que tienes?"

Lo acomodó boca arriba en el suelo y notó que estaba temblando y respirando con dificultad. Lisbon buscó su teléfono celular en su bolsillo, pero no lo tenía. Estaba lejos, en su escritorio.

Lisbon: "Cho!" Gritó.

Cho se levantó de su escritorio y se acercó a ambos.

Cho: "Que pasó?"

Lisbon: "Llama al 911."

Cho sacó su teléfono celular y marcó sin dejar de mirar a Jane.

Cho: "Está descargando adrenalina." Dijo a Lisbon. "Jefa, hay que colocarlo de lado."

Lisbon: "Que?"

Como todo agente, Lisbon ha tomado varias clases de primeros auxilios, sin embargo en este momento se sentía bloqueada.

Cho: "Que hay que colocarlo de lado. Eso es una convulsión."

Lisbon hizo lo correcto mientras Cho hacia la llamada. Los temblores cesaron luego de varios minutos. Sin embargo, Jane no recuperó la conciencia.

XXX

Luego de varias horas esperando en urgencias, Jane salió a la sala de espera como si nada. La enfermera casi corre tras él. Lisbon se levantó de la silla mirándolo confundida.

"Señor Jane, tiene que firmar el alta." Dijo la enfermera con los documentos en la mano.

Jane: "Ah.. si. Lo siento. Se me olvidó." Dijo acercándose a ella con una sonrisa.

Lisbon: "Hello! Estoy aquí. Que pasó?"

Jane: "Me dejaron ir. Me hicieron un montón de análisis y todo salió bien." Dijo sin prestarle importancia a lo que le pasó.

Lisbon: "Jane, colapsaste y convulsaste."

Jane: "Si, si. Ya estoy bien."

Lisbon miró a la enfermera buscando respuestas.

"La mayoría de los exámenes salieron bien. Faltan dos, pero tardara varios días que salgan los resultados. EL señor Jane presenta signos vitales estables y no ha vuelto a tener ningún episodio luego de recuperar la conciencia, así que se puede ir. No tenemos porque mantenerlo aquí. Tan pronto estén los resultados, le avisaremos."

Jane: "Lo ves? No estoy huyendo. Me puedo ir." Dijo a Lisbon caminando hacia la salida.

Lisbon: "Jane…"

Jane: "Me llevas a casa?"

* * *

Bueno, que tal hasta aquí?


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Lisbon no pudo dormir bien pensando lo que había ocurrido el día anterior. Ahora estaba sentada en su escritorio con una taza de café en las manos mirando al vacio.

Van Pelt: "Jefa."

Lisbon: "Si, Van Pelt?"

Van Pelt: "Tengo ya toda la información del sospechoso. Tiene cola. Estuvo preso hace unos meses por agredir a un vendedor de periódicos."

Lisbon: "Que bien." Dijo con sarcasmo. "Está bien. Déjame los papeles en el escritorio."

Van Pelt: "Si, jefa." Se acercó y los colocó en frente de Lisbon. "Todo bien?"

Lisbon suspiró.

Lisbon: "Si, todo bien." Se quedó callada por unos segundos. "Y Jane?"

Van Pelt: "No ha lleg…" Lo vio caminar hacia el sofá. "Ahhh ahí está. Ahora mismo acabó de llegar."

Lisbon asintió.

Van Pelt: "Lo necesita para algo?"

Lisbon: "No, no. Déjalo."

Van Pelt: "Ok." Dijo sonriendo y retirándose de la oficina.

Un día bastante tranquilo con interrogatorios de sospechosos. Jane comiendo más que nunca. Incluso por poco pelea con Rigsby por un bolso de papas. Lisbon no sabía si era ansiedad o si en realidad tenía hambre, pero todo fue muy gracioso para ella. Parecían dos niños pequeños peleándose por una paleta.

Rigsby: "Yo lo vi primero."

Jane: "Ja! Yo lo toqué primero."

Rigsby: "Hey! No es justo!" Dijo al ver que Jane se alejaba con el bolso en las manos.

Jane: "No es justo? Sabes cuál es el peso que se supone que te comas a lo largo de tu vida?"

RIgsby: "Yo que sé."

Jane: "Un peso equivalente a 6 elefantes. Rigsby, eres muy joven y ya sobrepasaste eso. Deja que otros lo hagamos."

RIgsby: "6 elefantes?" Dijo tocándose el estomago con horror.

Jane: "Aunque si quieres el bolso… toma. Puedo comprarme otro en la máquina." Dijo ofreciéndoselo.

Rigsby: "No, gracias. Se me quitó el hambre." Dijo yéndose a su escritorio.

Jane sonrió triunfalmente.

XXX

Durante la tarde, Jane recibió una llamada al teléfono celular. Era del hospital. Miró la pantalla unos segundos y no contestó.

Jane fue al baño un momento. Durante ese tiempo, el teléfono sonó. Van Pelt lo tomó.

Van Pelt: "CBI. Si. Aquí trabaja, pero está en el baño ahora mismo. Quiere dejarle un mensaje? Oh… Está bien. Yo le diré."

Van Pelt colgó el teléfono y se quedó pensando. Lisbon entró y la miró.

Lisbon: "Quien era?"

Van Pelt: "Era del hospital. Preguntando por Jane. Los resultados ya salieron y quieren que pase por allá."

Lisbon: "Que raro. Nos dijeron ayer que tardaría varios días."

Van Pelt: "Si, y tiene cita médica a las 4 de la tarde."

Lisbon: "Cita? Algo encontrarían."

Jane salió del baño y camino hacia su sofá. Las dos agentes lo miraron.

Jane: "Que?"

Lisbon: "Tienes que ir al hospital. Aparentemente ya salieron los resultados."

Jane: "Oh. Iré cuando salga de aquí a recogerlos." Dijo sentándose y cogiendo una revista.

Lisbon: "Jane, tienes cita a las 4."

Jane: "Cita? Bah. Eso es un desperdicio de tiempo."

Lisbon: "Jane, deberías ir."

Jane: "Para qué?"

Lisbon: "Como que para qué? Mira te levantas ahora mismo de ahí y vas a ir para allá. Es una orden." Dijo a regañadientes.

Jane: "Esta bien, pero no me des." Dijo levantándose y enarcando las cejas. "Hushh… se nota que estás en esos días del mes."

Lisbon: "Jane!"

XXX

Jane entró a la oficina médica y se sentó frente al doctor. Lo estudió por unos segundos; manos temblorosas, algo de inseguridad. Acaso la sensibilidad no se pierde cuando le dices a tanta gente que algo malo sucede? Parece que no.

"Bueno, señor Jane… tengo los resultados a la mano…" Dijo tomando el expediente.

Jane comprendía lo que iba a decir.

Jane: "Cuanto tiempo me queda?" Espetó.

El médico lo miró algo impresionado.

"Yo no he dicho nada aún, señor Jane. No se adelante a los acontecimientos."

Jane: "Puedo ver que lo que me va a decir no es bueno. Está nervioso e inseguro. Así que deduzco que algo muy malo ha salido en mis resultados."

"Hemos encontrado un Gliobastoma de cuarto grado en el lado derecho de su cabeza…"

Jane: "Bien." Dijo tragando saliva y colocando los codos encima de los muslos. "Cuanto me queda?"

"Alrededor de 24 meses si lo ingresamos hoy mismo para operarlo y siguiendo el tratamiento estipulado para…"

Jane: "Operarme? Oh por favor. No voy a consentir eso y menos si aun haciéndolo voy a durar '24 meses'. No definitivamente no."

XXX

Casi una hora después, Jane salió de la oficina médica colocando sus resultados en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. No regresó al CBI. Pues sabía que lo interrogarían hasta sacarle la verdad y aunque él podía manipularlos y hacerles creer que todo estaba normal, no se sentía bien como para hacerlo. Decidió caminar un poco para sentir el aire. Esa brisa suave acariciando su rostro.

Se detuvo en el parque Golden Gate y se sentó en una banca. Miró un grupo de niños lanzarles comida a unas palomas, una pareja paseando con su bebé de algunos dos años, un adolescente corriendo su patineta, una niña brincando a la cuica. Todos con sus propias historias. Sintió sus ojos húmedos y los secó con algo de enojo.

Jane: "Idiota, peores cosas has pasado." Se dijo así mismo. "Por qué estás triste? Al contrario. Ahora más que nunca… tienes que vivir al máximo." Respiró profundo y se calmó.

Su teléfono celular sonó. Era Lisbon. Ignoró la llamada.

Se dirigió al área sur del parque. Se subió a los picos gemelos que son dos colinas con una elevación de cerca de mil pies de altura. Ya estaba oscureciendo. La vista era impresionante. Se podía ver la hermosa bahía de San Francisco. Hacia el lado norte, una vista panorámica de la hermosa de la ciudad.

Jane: "Como no vine aquí antes?" Su cabello se movía gracias a la fuerte brisa que le estaba golpeando con suavidad.

Escuchó otra vez el teléfono sonar. Esta vez sí contestó.

Jane: "Hey." Dijo con voz cansina.

Lisbon: "Por qué diablos no contestas mis llamadas? Donde demonios estás?"

Jane: "Estoy viendo la vista más hermosa de San Francisco."

Lisbon: "Qué bueno que te diviertes en lo que yo me halo los pelos de preocupación."

Jane: "Me gustaría que estuvieras aquí."

Lisbon: "Aja."

Hubo segundos de silencio.

Lisbon: "Que sucede, Jane?" Preguntó finalmente.

Jane: "Juro que algún día te traeré. Lo prometo. Me aseguraré de que sea muy pronto." Dijo con una risa algo triste.

Lisbon: "Jane, estás bien?"

Jane: "Sip. Perfecto. Por cierto, Lisbon… Cuál es tu raza de perro preferida?" Dijo alejándose del lugar. Estaba haciendo frío y él no llevaba abrigo puesto.

Lisbon: "Adivina. Tú no eres el sabelotodo?"

Jane: "No tengo ganas de pensar mucho ahora."

Lisbon: "Y porque la pregunta?"

Jane: "Ah solo dime…" Dijo sonriendo.

Lisbon: "No. Dime por qué quieres saber. No me digas que de verdad piensas comprar un perro."

Jane: "Anda, dime cuál es tu raza favorita."

Lisbon: "No te lo diré!"

* * *

Hey. Quiero que sepan, que este fic no sera hurt, hurt, hurt. Va a ver mucha diversion. Lo prometo!


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Cho: "Que te dijo el médico?" Dijo en la entrada del CBI mientras hacían la fila para pasar por el detector de metales.

Jane: "Oh, lo de siempre; mantén una dieta balanceada, has algo de ejercicio, sal de la rutina.. y todas esas babosadas que siempre dicen."

Cho: "Y lo vas a hacer?"

Jane: "Dudarías de mi?" Dijo señalándose así mismo.

Cho lo miró con los brazos cruzados y luego se fue a su escritorio. Jane caminó hacia el sofá, pero luego al ver a Hightower entrar a su oficina discutiendo por teléfono, se dirigió hacia allá. Lisbon lo siguió con la mirada.

Jane abrió la puerta de la oficina de la directora del CBI. Ella acababa de tumbar la llamada.

Hightower: "Patrick? No te enseñaron a tocar la puerta antes de entrar?"

Jane: "Oh.. lo siento. Solo quiero hacerte una pregunta."

Hightower: "Dime."

Lisbon comenzó a caminar hacia su consultor.

Jane: "Por qué no dejas al imbécil ya?"

Hightower: "Disculpa?"

Lisbon abrió la boca a espaldas de Jane. No podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

Jane: "Si, estás ahí por sus hijos, pero sabes qué? Tus hijos se mueren porque dejes a ese hombre. Saben que no eres feliz."

Hightower: "Desde cuando esto se volvió personal?"

Jane: "Desde la vez que me dijiste que yo le gustaba a la rubia y ella a mí."

Hubo silencio. Lisbon enarcó las cejas y ladeó la cabeza a sus espaldas.

Jane: "Hazme caso. No sabes el peso que te vas a quitar de encima cuando lo dejes. A ti, y a tus hijos. Deberías hablar con el hombre que te deja esos lindos detalles." Dijo señalando unos chocolates en la mesa. "Te quiere de verdad. Bueno, eso era todo. Buen día Madeline!" Se retiró de la oficina con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y dejando a Hightower con la boca abierta.

Lisbon fue tras él.

Lisbon: "Pero te has vuelto loco?"

Jane: "Solo en tu mente, Lisbon. Solo en tu mente."

Lisbon: "No puedo creerlo."

Jane: "Oh vamos, Lisbon. Alguien tenía que decírselo ya."

Lisbon: "Y quien mejor que tú?"

Jane: "Exacto. No hay nadie mejor que yo para eso."

Lisbon: "Oh… eres tan odioso." Dijo retirándose a su oficina.

Jane sonrió mientras la veía retirarse hacia su oficina. Se fue a su sofá. Se puso a ojear una revista. Tenía la dirección de Rigsby en frente. Vio un artículo de 'Goming'.

Jane: "Te gusta el Goming, Rigsby?"

Rigsby: "Oh.. Si! La adrenalina es extrema."

Jane: "Mmmm… Se ve interesante."

Rigsby: "Si. Es super."

Jane: "Se pueden lanzar dos personas al mismo tiempo?" Dijo pasando la página de la revista.

Rigsby: "Oh, claro que sí. Y hay tres diferentes maneras de agarre; pecho, cintura y pies. Mi favorita es pies."

Jane: "Mmmmm… Quedar de cabeza no me sería muy agradable."

Rigsby: "Quieres hacerlo? Conozco una página por el internet donde puedes comprar los boletos."

Jane: "Pasamela."

Rigsby tomó un papel y un lápiz y escribió la dirección. Le dio el papel a Jane. Jane lo leyó y luego miró a la oficina de Lisbon con una sonrisa.

A la hora de almuerzo, compró un Twin Jump Package por internet y se dirigió a la oficina de Lisbon.

Tocó la puerta.

Lisbon: "Adelante."

Jane: "Que vas a hacer mañana sábado?"

Lisbon: "Nada hasta ahora, por?"

Jane: "Tengo un paquete para Bungee Jumping. Quisiera saber si quieres ir conmigo."

Lisbon sonrió.

Lisbon: "Tú? Con lo miedoso que eres? Hay por favor."

Jane: "Quieres ir?"

Parecía que la cosa iba en serio.

Lisbon: "Ok. Un poco de diversión no vendría mal. A qué hora?"

Jane: "Te recojo a las 10 de la mañana."

Lisbon: "Hecho."

Jane: "Bien." Dijo sonriendo y cerrando la puerta.

Lisbon sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

Lisbon: "Eso lo quiero ver yo."

XXX

Jane recogió a Lisbon en su casa.

Jane: "Viniste cómoda. Perfecto."

Lisbon lo miró de reojo.

Lisbon: "Claro que vine cómoda."

Ya estando en el lugar, Lisbon notó que Jane sonreía demasiado. Frunció el ceño pero le restó importancia.

El chico a cargo los miró.

"Siguen ustedes. Tienen el boleto a la mano."

Jane: "Oh claro por su puesto." Lo entregó.

"Oh. Qué bien! Van a saltar los dos a la vez?"

Lisbon: "Que?" Eso jamás." Dijo con los ojos bien abiertos.

Jane: "Me vas a montar una pelea aquí en frente de todo el mundo?"

Lisbon: "Jane, yo vine a acompañarte, no a saltar."

Jane: "Oh… un miedoso como yo va a saltar y tu no lo vas a hacer? Debería darte vergüenza, Lisbon." Dijo sonriendo pícaramente.

Lisbon lo fulminó con la mirada. Luego miró hacia abajo. Eran aproximadamente 500 pies de altura, vio el agua.

Lisbon: "Jane, yo no puedo."

Jane: "Después que pagué el paquete, Lisbon. Me salió en ciento treinta dólares. Te vas a echar para atrás?"

Lisbon: "Tu no me dijiste que pretendías que saltara contigo! Y si se rompe la manga?"

Jane: "Sería una bonita forma de morir, al menos estaríamos juntos."

"Señorita, estos cables son los más seguros que existen. Están diseñados para alargarse cuatro veces la longitud original, la caída será extremadamente suave. No hay de que preocuparse."

Lisbon: "Cuatro veces?"

Jane: "Que bien!"

"Vendrían usando el arnés de cintura. Estarán muy bien acolchonados ambos."

Jane: "Perfecto!"

Lisbon: "Perfecto? No, Jane!"

El chico los miraba algo confundido y luego miraba la fila.

Después de varios minutos de pelea, Lisbon accedió.

Lisbon: "Te voy a matar después de esto. Lo juro!" Decía casi con lágrimas en los ojos mientras se acercaba al precipicio ya con las correas amarradas su cintura, al igual que Jane.

Jane: "Oh vamos, Lisbon. Pensé que tenias mas agallas."

En plena orilla, Lisbon se abrazó a Jane fuertemente.

Lisbon: "No puedo hacerlo."

Jane: "Claro que puedes! Tienes que repetirlo en tu mente una y otra vez. Como el chapulín colorado, lo único que en vez de decir 'no me va a doler' vas a decir 'si lo puedo hacer'."

Lisbon lo fulminó con la mirada.

"Señores, podrían hacerlo ya? Hay mucha gente esperando."

Jane: "Ves? Hay mucha gente esperando."

Lisbon: "Es que… JANEEE!"

Jane levantó un poco a Lisbon del suelo y se lanzó junto con ella al precipicio.

El grito de desesperación largo, incesante y agudo de Lisbon se escuchó por todo el lugar. Jane solo aguantó la respiración por un momento y luego rió sin cesar.

Lisbon: "Oh por Dios, oh por Dios, oh por Dios!" Decía con la cabeza literalmente enterrada en el centro del pecho de Jane mientras ambos rebotaban ya que el cable había estirado y estaban subiendo con suavidad una vez más por el aire.

Jane: "Te vas a asfixiar! Lisbon, mira el paisaje!"

Lisbon: "No! No! No puedo ver! No quiero ver! Solo quiero bajarme de aquí."

XXX

Ya ambos en tierra firme. Jane intentaba soltarse las correas.

Jane: "Eh.. Lisbon, ya puedes soltarme. Si lo deseas. Digo, tengo todo el tiempo del mundo, pero… creo que el que se va a amarrar con las correas que tengo puestas, se está poniendo algo impaciente."

Ella lo hizo lentamente. Su cara era de susto aún.

Jane: "Estás sudando frio!" Dijo riendo. "Que no se siente bien toda esa adrenalina?"

Lisbon lo fulminó con la mirada. Jane se tambaleó un poco.

"Uh, uh. Está usted bien?"

Jane: "Oh. Si. Fantásticamente. Es que no se hace esto todos los días."

Lisbon: "Seguro que lo estás?" Dijo tocando su hombro.

Jane: "Tu lo estás? Deberías mirarte tú. Estás empapada de sudor." Dijo sonriendo.

"Quieren la foto?"

Lisbon: "Oh también hay foto?"

Jane: "Por supuesto! Dos copias, por favor."

Lisbon: "Yo no quiero ninguna."

Jane: "Oh, claro que sí. Querrás acordarte de este momento por el resto de tu vida."

Lisbon: "No! No quiero recordarlo!"

"Cuarenta dólares." Dijo el chico.

Jane sacó su billetera, entregó el dinero, tomó la foto en sus manos y la miró. Ladeó la cabeza mirándola y sonrió.

Jane: "Te ves encantadora, Lisbon."

Lisbon miró la foto. Salía con todo su cabello revuelto y con una cara de susto espantosa. Jane, sin embargo, aunque salía con todo su cabello revuelto también, salía sonriendo enseñando hasta los cordales.

Lisbon: "Dios, pero que terrible me veo."

Jane: "Que va!"

Lisbon: "Como enseñes eso, te las vas a ver conmigo!"

XXX

Lunes en la oficina.

Rigsby: "Como estuvo el jumping?"

Jane: "Oh fenomenal." Sacó la foto y la mostró.

Lisbon caminó rápidamente y se la quitó de las manos a Rigsby. Luego miró a Jane y casi corrió tras él para pegarle. El hizo lo que sabe mejor hacer; huyó como un rayo.

RIgsby: "Fotogénica, jefa." Dijo ocultando una sonrisa.

Jane: "Ves? No soy el único que dice que saliste bien." Dijo sonriendo grandemente.

Lisbon: "Ja.. ja. Gracias." Dijo caminando hacia su oficina. "Idiotas." Susurró.


	4. Chapter 4

Este capítulo lo dedico a Thunder, mi primer Golden Retriever. Un gran amigo. Siempre estuvo presente en los momentos más dificiles y tambien en los felices. Murió hace más de un año en circunstancias que no vale la pena recordar. Estuvo 6 años conmigo. Desde un mes de edad. Lo vi crecer. Desde un cachorro "problemático" (no, quizás travieso e inquieto como cualquier niño) hasta todo un perro adulto maduro, respetuoso, amoroso, y leal. Fueron los mejores 6 años de mi vida! Para ti cosita hermosa! Siempre te recordare con cariño y pues con algo de nostalgia también.

* * *

Capitulo 4

Días después, Jane paseaba por la ciudad y vio un Pet Shop. Recordó la conversación que tuvo con Lisbon. Estacionó su auto cerca de la tienda.

Lisbon aunque es pequeña en estatura no es de esas mujeres que se desviven por un chihuahua, ni un yorkshire, ni un maltés, ni un mallorquí, ni un caniche, ni un pekines… No. A ella le gustan los perros grandes, con autoridad, determinación, inteligentes, leales, fuertes.

Jane se detiene en frente del pet shop y mira los cachorros que trepan sus patitas al cristal hacia él.

Jane: "Hola lindura! Cosita linda!" Lo miró por un momento sonriendo. "No. No eres el indicado."

Entró al pet shop y rápidamente una chica se le acercó a atenderlo.

"En que puedo ayudarle?"

Jane: "Busco un can grande. Que sea fuerte, que sirva para perro de guardia y trabajos de protección. Que no sea de un solo dueño."

"Pues llegó al sitio indicado."

Jane: "Siempre dicen lo mismo." Susurró.

"Lo siento, no lo escuché bien." Dijo la chica sonriendo.

Jane: "No, nada. Nada."

"Tenemos a este Bull Mastiff. Es perfecto para trabajos de protección. Es muy buen guardia."

Jane tomó al cachorro y lo levantó.

Jane: "Hey!" Lo miró con ternura. Tenía los ojos oscuros medianos y separados de su hocico ancho. Su colita era larga y curvadita y el color de su cabello corto y espeso y atigrado. "Es hermoso."

"Si. Es una buena opción."

Jane: "Qué me puedes decir de su salud?" Dijo acariciándolo y mirándolo a los ojos.

"Oh… bueno… Como toda raza de perro grande, llegan a padecer de displasia de cadera. A parte de eso padecen de torsión de estomago y en los casos más graves, pues de cáncer. Casi siempre mueren de cáncer. Pueden vivir hasta 10 años."

Jane: "Oh… Mmmm…" Lo pensó por unos minutos y suspiró. "Lo siento, amigo. No eres el indicado. Busco un chico que cuando yo no esté, pueda quedarse con mi amiga muchos, pero muchos años."

"Si busca un perro protector también tenemos los dorados."

Jane soltó al cachorro y caminó hacia los Golden Retriever. Uno de los cachorros trepó sus patitas en la caja y le movió la cola. Su mirada era tan dulce y tierna.

"En obediencia no hay otra raza que pueda competir contra ellos. Es tremendo perro de asistencia. Es inteligente, cariñoso y muy tolerante."

Jane: "Tolerancia.. Si, créeme que la va a necesitar." Dijo entre rizas.

"Les encanta el juego. Solamente se pone agresivo cuando ve que la vida de su amo o sus amos peligra."

Jane: "Me agrada. Creo que yo también le agrado a él." Dijo buscándole juego al cachorro el cual se acostaba de espaldas y pegaba con sus patitas a las manos de Jane.

"Es muy fácil de adiestrar."

Jane: "Si. Lo veo. Hasta se parece a mí." Dijo colocando la cabecita del cachorro rubio al lado de su oreja y mirando a la chica ambos con cara de cachorros abandonados.

La chica se sonrojó.

"Pueden llegar a padecer de diabetes. La expectativa de vida es de 15 anos."

Jane: "Lo quiero." Dijo asintiendo y mirando a la chica. "Me lo llevo."

XXX

Ya en el auto, con el cachorro en una caja al lado del asiento del conductor, Jane lo miraba y lo estudiaba.

Jane: "Que nombre quieres?"

El cachorro lo miró con su cabecita ladeada. Jane notó que había defecado.

Jane: "Ahhh! Otra vez? Debería llamarte Poo-poo."

El perrito chilló un poco.

Jane: "Oh, tranquilo. No pasa anda. Te encantará mi apartamento." Dijo acariciando su cabecita. El perrito comenzó a tratar de morder los dedos de Jane. "Voy a tener que comprarte juguetes. No quiero que te comas mis zapatos." Respiró profundo. "Sé que Lisbon se encargará de ti cuando llegue el momento. La amarás. Ya verás. Es fantástica."

XXX

Llegó a la oficina con el cachorro en brazos.

Van Pelt sacó un suspiro.

Van Pelt: "Que hermosoo!" Dijo caminando hacia Jane y agarrando el perrito en sus brazos.

Jane: "Mmmm… Ya veo que te gusta."

Van Pelt: "Es tuyo?"

Jane: "Sip."

Van Pelt: "Esta hermosísimo, Jane. Como se llama?"

Jane: "Pues, no tiene nombre aún. Le iba a llamar Poo-poo, pero creo que sería un poco cruel." Dijo sonriendo.

Van Pelt: "Hay no. No lo llames así." Decía mientras le daba besos al cachorro.

Rigsby: "Que tal, BigAzz?" Dijo sonriendo.

Jane: "Esa es buena opción."

Van Pelt: "Hay, déjenlo en paz. Miren esta carita. Hay que buscarle un nombre tan lindo como él."

Cho: "Boss."

Jane se detuvo al lado de Van Pelt y miró al golden a los ojos.

Jane: "Quieres llamarte Boss?"

El cachorro ladró por primera vez.

Van Pelt sonrió.

Van Pelt: "Creo que le gusta."

Jane: "Si. Le gusta. Hey, Boss."

Lisbon: "Escuché un ladrido?" Dijo entrando a la sala de estar.

Jane: "Acércate, Lisbon. Te presento a Boss. No es una lindura?"

Lisbon: "Jane, se supone que no deben haber animales dentro de las instalaciones." Dijo acercándose un poco molesta, pero no pudo evitar sonreír cuando llegó a su lado y lo vio de cerca.

Lisbon: "No pensé que lo comprarías en serio. Está hermoso." Dijo tocando su carita.

Jane miró la expresión de Lisbon. En realidad el cachorro le gustaba. Sonrió de satisfacción al verla así.

Lisbon: "Jane, está hermoso y todo, pero no debes tenerlo aquí. Ya sabes…"

Jane: "Si… si. Lo llevaré a casa y regreso rápido."

Lisbon: "Bien." Dijo sonriéndole y retirándose.

Rigsby se acercó a Jane y le habló al oído.

XXX

Jane llegó a su apartamento no sin antes ir primero a comprarle una camita, dos platitos y juguetes.

Colocó todo en una esquina de la sala. Puso el perrito en el suelo.

Jane: "Hey, te quedarás aquí en lo que vengo de trabajar. Entendido?"

El perrito lo miró triste.

Jane: "No me mires con esos ojos." Se levantó. "Pórtate bien."

XXX

Lisbon: "Por qué Boss? Que tengo cara de perro?" Miro con las cejas enarcadas.

Jane sonrió levemente.

Jane: "Pregúntale a Cho, fue al primero que se le ocurrió." Dijo caminando por la oficina de la agente senior. "Es perfecto. Es como tú." Pensó.

Lisbon: "Y que tal? Le gustó su nuevo hogar?"

Jane se sentó en el sofá rojo de Lisbon.

Jane: "Se quedó un poco triste, pero le dejé juguetes, comida y agua.. y una maravillosa cama acojinada. Va a dormir mejor que yo el descarado." Dijo mirando al vacio.

Lisbon colocó sus codos en el escritorio y sonrió.

Lisbon: "Jane?"

Jane: "Mmm?"

Lisbon: "Hay algo que me tengas que decir que no me has dicho?"

Jane levantó la vista para encontrarse con los ojos de Lisbon.

Jane: "No."

Lisbon: "No te creo. Te siento extraño últimamente."

Jane: "Estoy bien."

Lisbon: "Y los mareos? No me digas que ya no te dan. Te vi durante el día. Te pusiste pálido en un interrogatorio y rápido te sentaste. Lo hiciste mientras hablabas para pasar desapercibido, pero sabes qué? Algo tenía que aprender de ti."

Jane: "Mmmm…" Bajó la vista sonriendo. "Me dan a veces."

Lisbon: "Que te dijo el médico? No me has dicho aún."

Jane: "Nada de qué preocuparse. Solo tengo problemas con el oído."

Lisbon lo miró de reojo.

Lisbon: "Bueno…."

Tocaron a la puerta.

Lisbon: "Adelante."

Cho: "Hubo un asesinato en Bakersfield."

Jane se levantó y tomó su chaqueta. Se la colocó. Lisbon tomó sus cosas y se dirigió a la puerta.

Jane: "Quieres un helado? Conozco una heladería muy buena cerca de Bakersfield." Dijo mientras aguantaba la puerta para que Lisbon saliera.

Lisbon: "No estaría nada mal. Está haciendo calor."

XXX

Jane llegó a su apartamento. Abrió la puerta y entró. La cerró y colocó la espalda pegada a ella cerrando los ojos. Pasó sus manos por su cabello y rostro. Suspiró profundo. Se sentía demasiado cansado.

Había ignorado todas las llamadas recibidas del hospital y del doctor.

Cuando abrió los ojos y vio el panorama en frente de él abrió la boca ligeramente.

Jane: "Que diablos…?"

El zafacón de la cocina estaba desparramado por el piso de la cocina y la sala. Uno de los cojines del sofá de la sala estaba completamente destrozado. En medio de todo, estaba Boss, tan "pequeño y frágil" sentadito moviendo la colita lentamente y agachando la cabeza como si supiera que hizo algo malo.

Jane: "Boss, de verdad? Tengo que recoger este desastre justo ahora? No debí comprarte." Dijo atravesando la sala con enojo. "Mira este desastre!" Le gritó.

Boss se acostó en piso con cara muy triste. Jane lo miró por un momento y luego su rostro se suavizó. Caminó hacia el cachorro y lo tomó en sus brazos. Se sentó en el piso con la espalda pegada al sofá.

Jane: "Lo siento, pequeño. Es obvio que te sentías solo y querías entretenerte." Dijo acariciándole el pelo. "Pero para eso te compré los juguetes." Dijo cogiendo una bola de peluche. "La ves? Con esto puedes jugar. Con esto no!" Dijo pegándole con suavidad en el hocico mientras le enseñaba una basura y el cojín del sofá.

Boss lo miró con timidez.

Jane: "Toma. Juega con tu bola en lo que recojo todo esto."

Boss agarró la bola con su boquita y comenzó a correr por toda la sala mientras Jane recogía. Jane echó la basura a una bolsa nueva y cuando se volteó, Boss estaba detrás de él, sentado como un niño obediente con la bola en su boca. La colocó en el suelo y movió la cola.

Jane cruzó los brazos y lo miró sonriendo.

Jane: "Quieres que te la lance?"

El perrito comenzó a saltar de la emoción.

Jane: "Esta bien." Dijo tomando la bola de peluche en su mano. La lanzó por el pasillo y Boss corrió rápidamente tras ella. No pudo frenar a tiempo. Chocó contra la pared.

Jane: "Uf… eso debió doler."

Pero a Boss no parecía importarle. Regresó corriendo de la misma manera con la bolita en su boca. Volvió a detenerse en frente de Jane, se sentó y volvió a colocar la bola en el piso en frente de él.

Jane: "Haha! Perfecto… Si me quejaba con que no tenía entretenimiento, creo que ahora tendré demás." Dijo volviendo a tomar la bola en sus manos.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

Jane entró a las instalaciones y cuando pasó por el pasillo, se percató que había otros agentes de otros equipos jugando al ajedrez. Vio a Rigsby con ellos mirando la partida. Sonrió un poco y siguió caminando hacia su sofá.

Van Pelt: "Que aburrimiento." Dijo colocando el codo encima de su escritorio y dejando caer el mentón encima de la palma de su mano.

Jane: "Parece que no somos los únicos que estamos sin hacer nada." Dijo refiriéndose a lo que había visto anteriormente. Buscó en su escritorio un libro de Sudoku y se sentó en el sofá.

Cho: "Al menos tienes internet." Dijo ojeando su nuevo libro.

Jane: "Que lees?"

Cho: "El Símbolo Perdido."

Jane: "Dan Brown. Mmm… interesante."

Van Pelt: "Robert Langdon es sexy."

Jane: "Como puede ser sexy alguien a quien no has visto? Ni siquiera es real."

Van Pelt: "Pero lo puedes imaginar! Además está muy bien descrito en el primer libro."

Jane: "Ah... claro. Prefiero cosas más románticas…" Se arrepintió de lo último y rogó porque nadie dijera nada.

Van Pelt sonrió ante ese comentario y se mordió los labios para no hacer ninguna pregunta. Cho lo miró, ladeó la cabeza un poco y volvió a su lectura.

Rigsby entró.

Rigsby: "Los de allá quieren jugar una partida de ajedrez contigo."

Jane: "Conmigo?" Frunció el ceño.

Rigsby: "Ellos dicen que tienen un jugador que nadie le ha ganado."

Jane: "Que bien por él." Dijo volviendo a su libro.

Rigsby: "No quieres jugar?"

Jane: "La verdad, no."

Rigsby: "No?" Dijo frunciendo el ceño. "Adoras demostrar que sabes más que nadie. Además el tipo es un prepotente. Ponlo en su sitio."

Jane echó su libro a un lado y suspiró.

Jane: "Una partida no estaría mal."

Rigsby: "Bien! Quiero ver eso."

XXX

Jane movió su caballo de d6 a e8.

Jane: "Jaque." Dijo con seriedad sin dejar de mirar el tablero.

Rigsby sonrió detrás de él y miró a los otros agentes con gran felicidad. Los agentes se miraron unos a otros algo nerviosos.

Su oponente cambio su rey de la g7 a la g8.

Luego de media hora de juego y varios movimientos de piezas de ambos, sucedió algo inesperado.

Jane tenía su rey en la b1 y su oponente cambió su caballo de la b5 a la a3.

"Jaque…." Dijo sonriendo su oponente.

Jane: "Mmmmm…." Dijo sonriendo un poco.

"….Mate, amigo."

Rigsby abrió la boca de sorpresa y puso la mano en la mesa mirando el tablero.

No importa a donde Jane moviera su rey. Era un jaque mate. No podía moverse hacia el lado izquierdo porque había una torre. Tampoco al lado derecho porque tenía un caballo. No se había percatado del arfil que estaba en la g6. El rey podía ser muerto por el caballo del oponente o por el arfil.

Los agentes se rieron entre si y se dieron par de palmadas en la espalda. Rigsby estaba atónito. Jane seguía observando el tablero en silencio y se acariciaba el mentón con los dedos pulgar e índice.

XXX

Rigsby se sentó en su escritorio todavía incrédulo.

Cho: "Que pasó?"

Jane entró con una taza de té en las manos.

RIgsby: "No puedo creer que hayas perdido."

Jane se encogió de hombros.

Rigsby: "Nunca pierdes!"

Jane: "Podrías dejar de estar enojado conmigo? Yo no te dije que apostaras!"

Van Pelt: "Apostaste?"

Rigsby: "Yo no aposté!"

Jane: "Entonces podrías explicar el por qué las ganas de agredirme?"

Hubo silencio.

Jane: "Cuanto fue?"

Rigsby: "Cuanto fue qué?"

Jane: "La apuesta. Cuanto fue?"

Rigsby: "Mil dólares….." Susurró.

Cho: "Tonto."

Jane se atragantó con el té. Lisbon entró justamente en ese momento y le dio pequeños golpes en la espalda.

Lisbon: "Que pasó?"

Cho: "Rigsby hizo una apuesta y perdió."

Jane: "Mil dólares? Mil dólares?" Dijo con incredulidad. "Vaya! Gracias por confiar tanto en mí." Dijo rodando los ojos.

Lisbon: "Confiar en ti? Alguien me puede explicar? Yo no apostaría ni un peso por ti."

Jane: "Oh, gracias, Lisbon." Dijo sentándose en el sofá.

Van Pelt: "De dónde vas a sacar el dinero."

Rigsby: "Tengo algo de ahorros."

Jane: "La próxima vez que vayas a hacer una apuesta por alguien… que sean menos de 20 dólares." Dijo negando con la cabeza.

Rigsby: "Definitivamente." Dijo molesto.

Jane: "Ya basta, si? En primer lugar debiste haberme dicho que era una apuesta."

Rigsby: "Por qué? Porque hubieses puesto más empeño?"

Jane: "Porque no hubiese aceptado por esa cantidad de dinero." Dijo levantándose y retirándose de la oficina.

XXX

Jane se sentó en frente de Lisbon en la mesa de la cocina.

Lisbon: "Se ha regado por la oficina que estás perdiendo el toque." Dijo sonriendo.

Jane: "Mmmm…" Susurró jugando con su taza y sin mirarla a los ojos.

Lisbon: "Que sucede, Jane?"

Van Pelt se asomó a la cocina.

Van Pelt: "Tenemos un caso, jefa."

Jane: "Andando!" Dijo levantándose y saliendo.

XXX

Por la noche, de camino a su apartamento, sintió un leve mareo. Se detuvo en una esquina de la carretera, apagó el motor y cerró los ojos unos minutos. Respiró profundo. Se sentía demasiado cansado. Solo quería llegar a su cama a dormir. Volvió a encender el motor. Emprendió el camino nuevamente. Encendió el radio. Sintió calor. Notó que los poros de su piel se abrieron. Sacó su teléfono celular y llamó a Cho.

Cho: "Hello."

Jane: "Hey! Que haces?"

Cho: "Sabes qué hora es, Jane? Estoy durmiendo."

Jane: "Lo siento. Quería hablar un rato." Mentira. Solo quería mantenerse despierto hasta llegar a su cama.

Cho: "Nos vemos mañana, Jane."

Jane: "Cho…" Pero ya había colgado.

Jane marcó el número de Lisbon.

Un timbre, dos timbres, tres timbres.

Lisbon estaba en su baño disfrutando de una rica ducha de agua tibia antes de irse a la cama. No escuchó el teléfono.

Jane colgó y se frotó los ojos. En frente de él iba una camioneta. Trató de mantenerse lo más alerta posible, pero terminó cerrando sus ojos sin volverlos a abrir.

XXX

El hombre bajó de la camioneta muy molesto seguido por su hijo quien iba en el asiento trasero.

"Para qué diablos están las luces de los frenos?" Dijo el hombre saliendo de su camioneta y caminando para ver la parte trasera de esta. "Mira nada más" Añadió. Luego miró al responsable del choque. Jane tenía su cabeza apoyada en el cristal de la puerta.

"Señor?" Dijo acercándose y tocando el cristal con los nudillos. El hombre miro a su hijo el cual también se acerco.

"Se quedo dormido?" Dijo el chico de algunos 14 años.

"Esperemos que sí." Dijo el hombre. "Señor." Volvió a llamarlo. Jane no respondía. El hombre abrió la puerta del auto y lo tocó. Estaba frío y sudoroso. Sacó el cinturón de seguridad del hombre inconsciente y lo arrastró poco a poco fuera del auto acostándolo en el suelo boca arriba.

"Hombre. Despierte. Oiga." Decía mientras daba golpes suaves en la cara de Jane. "Llama a una ambulancia, hijo." Dijo dándole su teléfono celular al muchacho.

Jane abrió los ojos.

"Hey está usted bien?"

Jane miró a su alrededor. Frunciendo el ceño al darse cuenta de que estaba tendido en el pavimento.

Jane: "Que pasó?" Dijo sentándose. "Ah!" Se quejó al apoyar la mano en el suelo. Se había lastimado el brazo izquierdo con el impacto.

Miró su auto.

Jane: "Maldición."

"Debería ir al hospital. Arreglamos lo del seguro de los autos luego."

Jane: "No. Hagámoslo ahora. Yo estoy bien."

"Pues yo no lo creo. Tiene un pequeño moretón en el lado izquierdo de la frente y por lo que veo su brazo no está muy bien…."

Jane suspiró.

XXX

Jane llevaba dos horas, treintaicinco minutos, y cincuenta y dos segundos esperando en la sala de emergencia.

No podría ir conduciendo a su apartamento. Por alguna razón que en estos momentos ignoraba, su carro no encendía. No podía irse caminando. Sacó su teléfono celular de su chaqueta e intentó llamar a Lisbon otra vez.

Nada.

Una mujer de algunos 27 años estaba sentada a su lado. Era delgada, de piel morena, ojos azules y cabello negro lacio. El notó que ella lo miraba de reojo. El la miró por un momento le sonrió. Ella devolvió la sonrisa.

"La espera cansa, no?" Dijo la mujer.

Jane: "Si…" Dijo él sonriendo y mirando esta vez hacia el frente.

"Que… que te paso?" Preguntó mirando su brazo y su cara.

Jane: "Un accidente."

"Oh…"

Jane: "Tu estas muy nerviosa." Dijo haciendo un chequeo completo de la mujer en unos segundos. No parecía como si tuviera algo.

"Mi hermano. Está aquí por lo mismo… un accidente… en su motora."

Jane: "Se hizo mucho daño?"

"Pues se rompió la pierna izquierda… y se rajó la cabeza."

Jane: "Auch." Dijo frunciendo el ceño. "Espero que se recupere pronto." Dijo con sinceridad.

"Patrick Jane." Dijo la enfermera con la lista en las manos.

"Oh. Ese soy yo." Dijo sonriendo a la mujer. "Adiós."

La mujer le devolvió la sonrisa y lo vio adentrarse a uno de los cuartos de sala de emergencia.

XXX

Lisbon salió del baño en toalla y vio que la pantalla de su teléfono celular estaba encendida. Se acercó a la mesita de noche y tomó el teléfono en las manos. Dos llamadas pérdidas de Jane. Marcó su número.

Jane: "Hey…"

Lisbon: "Sucede algo? Viste la hora que es?"

Jane: "Si… Lo siento, Lisbon. Necesito un favor grandísimo."

Lisbon: "Oh si?" Dijo frunciendo el ceño.

Jane: "Necesito que me lleves a mi apartamento."

Lisbon: "Tu carro te dejó a pie?" Dijo con sarcasmo.

Jane: "Pues… si… Ven a buscarme al hospital, por favor."

Lisbon: "Al hospital? Qué pasó?"

Jane: "Tuve un accidente."

Lisbon: "Pero estas bien?"

Jane: "Oh si… solo me pusieron una muñequera y me dieron unas pastillas para el dolor. Estoy bien."

Lisbon: "Bien. Dame media hora."

Jane: "Gracias."

Lisbon: "Ujum."

XXX

Jane se sentó nuevamente en la sala de emergencias esta vez para esperar a Lisbon. Tomó el mismo asiento anterior.

Jane: "Alguna novedad de tu hermano…?"

"Carol."

Jane: "Carol. Alguna novedad?" Repitió.

Carol: "No. Nada. Ya veo que te pusieron muñequera."

Jane: "Si. Al menos no me fracturé."

Carol: "Que bueno."

Pasaron alrededor de 20 minutos. Lisbon llegó a sala de emergencias.

Jane: "Bueno. Vinieron por mí." Dijo mirando a Carol y luego a Lisbon quien aún no había visto a Jane.

Jane miró a Carol detenidamente esta vez. Carol se quedó algo cortada con su mirada. El se acercó a ella con mucha seguridad y la besó en los labios por unos segundos.

Se apartó de ella y la volvió a mirar. La mujer estaba sin palabras.

Jane: "Siempre quise saber lo que se sentía besar a alguien desconocido."

Carol: "Aja…" Dijo atontada.

Jane: "Se siente bien." Dijo levantándose de la silla. "Lisbon!"

Lisbon lo escuchó.

Lisbon: "Ah. Ahí estás. Seguro que estás bien?" Dijo acercándose y mirando su frente que estaba un poco morada.

Jane: "Perfecto. Mira ella es Carol."

Carol dio una sonrisa sosa a Lisbon. Lisbon la miró y notó su comportamiento extraño rápidamente.

Lisbon la saludó con la mano.

Lisbon: "Vamos."

Mientras iban caminando hacia el auto, Lisbon no pudo resistir la tentación de preguntar.

Lisbon: "Que le hiciste a esa mujer?"

Jane: "Yo? Nada."

Lisbon: "No la habrás hipnotizado, verdad?"

Jane: "Con que motivo? No la conozco."

Lisbon: "Claro."

Jane: "Solo la besé."

Lisbon: "Que? La besaste?" Se rió incrédula. "Mentiroso. Dime la verdad."

Jane: "Te estoy diciendo la verdad."

Lisbon: "Claro. Claro."


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

Lisbon: "Haz estado muy callado hoy. Que pasó anoche, Jane?" Dijo mientras terminaba de archivar los papeles del último caso.

Jane: "Me quedé dormido conduciendo."

Lisbon se volteó y lo miró preocupada.

Lisbon: "Eso es peligroso, Jane. Si te sentías cansado, por qué no te detuviste?"

Jane: "Lo hice… Oye, estoy bien."

Lisbon: "Y tu mano?" Dijo mirándola, pues llevaba la muñequera puesta.

Jane: "Bien." Dijo tocándosela.

Lisbon suspiró. Jane la miró de reojo.

Jane: "Me podrías llevar a la playa?"

Lisbon: "A la playa? Para qué?"

Jane: "Tu solo llévame. Yo llamo a un taxi luego."

Lisbon: "Como quieras."

XXX

Jane caminaba a las cinco de la tarde por la arena de la playa de Santa Mónica. La arena blanca chocaba con sus zapatos marrones desgastados. El mar parecía un plato ya que no se veía ni una sola ola.

Se sentó en la arena y miró al horizonte. Se quitó la chaqueta y la colocó a su lado. Sonrió al recordar el castillo que había construido hace años atrás.

Dos chicas en bikini pasaron por el frente de él. Lo miraron y le sonrieron con picardía. El devolvió la sonrisa, pero no las siguió con la mirada.

Se echo hacia atrás en la arena, apoyándose con los codos para no acostarse por completo y observó el paisaje y el ambiente que lo rodeaba.

Así estuvo dos horas. Sin hacer nada. Solo disfrutando de la vista. Ya no quedaba casi nadie en la playa. El sol estaba comenzando a caer. El ocaso se veía hermoso. Una mezcla de colores; violetas, amarillos, rojos.

Recordó a su esposa cuando iban a la playa en Malibú a disfrutar de un ocaso o cuando iba con ambas a pasar un buen día de verano. Sintió nostalgia y ganas de llorar. No iba a poder cumplir su promesa. No podría atrapar a Red John. Pasó sus manos por sus ojos para secárselos y respiró profundo.

Miró a su alrededor. Ahora la playa estaba casi desierta y ya no se veía el sol.

Jane: "Mmmm…" Ahora sonreía mirando el agua chocar contra la arena.

Se quitó los zapatos, el chaleco, y comenzó a desabotonarse la camisa.

XXX

Lisbon había dado la vuelta por el lugar y ahora regresaba a ver si estaba en el mismo sitió. Estaba preocupada por él y ya era de noche. Vio algo raro en la arena a lo lejos donde él había estado sentado. Se acercó con curiosidad y cuando vio lo que era enarcó las cejas.

Toda la ropa de Jane estaba en la arena. Toda. Hasta su ropa interior.

Lisbon: "No puede ser." Dijo cerrando los ojos.

Miró al agua a ver si lo veía. Y sí. Allí estaba, de lo más feliz bastante cerca de las bollas. Obviamente solo se le veía de cuello hacia arriba. Lo veía sumergirse y a los largos segundos volver a salir del agua en otro lado.

Lisbon: "Jane." Trató de llamarlo en voz baja. "Jane!" Tuvo que alzar la voz.

Jane escuchó que lo llamaban y miró a la orilla.

Jane: "Hey! Lisbon!"

Lisbon: "Qué rayos haces?"

Jane: "Jugando con tiburones…. Nadando obvio! Ven conmigo un rato!"

Lisbon: "Que? Estás loco? A. Está de noche; b. El agua debe estar congelada y; C. Tú estás…. Estás desnudo!"

Jane: "a. La playa de noche es más romántica!; b. Eso es mental! Y c! Qué importa? Es más emocionante! Además, no se ve nada!"

Lisbon: "Sal ya!"

Jane: "Ah, Lisbon. Tu siempre arruinas mi diversión." Dijo nadando y acercándose a la orilla.

Lisbon: "Que vas a hacer?" Dijo evidentemente nerviosa.

Jane: "Pues salir."

Lisbon: "Desnudo?"

Jane: "No voy a ponerme la ropa en el agua. Se va a mojar."

Lisbon: "De todas formas se va a mojar!"

Jane: "Quieres que te moje tu auto?"

Lisbon: "No…"

Jane: "Pues tengo que sacarme la sal primero para después secarme." Dijo señalando las duchas. "Tráeme una toalla." Dijo señalando esta vez uno de los kiosquitos.

Lisbon: "No voy a robar una toalla!"

Jane: "No es robarla… es tomarla prestada."

Lisbon: "No!"

Jane: "O buscas la toalla o alguien se va a enterar de que Teresa Lisbon, la agente senior del CBI, estaba en la playa, cerca de la media noche…"

Lisbon: "No es cerca de la media noche." Dijo mirando su reloj para asegurarse.

Jane: "…junto con un hombre completamente desnudo."

Lisbon: "Vengo ahora." Dijo caminando hacia el kiosko en busca de una toalla."

Jane sonrió con picardía.

Lisbon caminó hacia el kiosko con cara de fastidio. Las duchas estaban al lado de este. Tomó una toalla y cuando se volteo sacó un grito.

Lisbon: "Jane! Por Dios! Al menos hubieses avisado que estabas detrás de mí." Dijo volteándose rápidamente para no ver al hombre desnudo debajo de la ducha con agua dulce cayendo sobre su cuerpo en plena noche en una playa ya desierta.

Jane no dijo nada. Al cabo de unos minutos que parecian horas hablo.

Jane: "Toalla."

Lisbon se la dio sin mirar.

Jane: "Gracias." Al cabo de unos segundos: "Ropa."

Lisbon: "También te la tengo que ir a buscar? No soy tu sirvienta!"

Jane: "Esta bien. Quédate ahí. Vengo ahora." Dijo sonriendo.

Lisbon gruñó.

Jane solo se puso el pantalón y la camisa y obviamente los zapatos. Se secó el pelo con la toalla y se lo dejo todo alborotado. Cosa que en realidad lo hacía ver lindo. Caminaron hacia el auto.

Jane: "Recuerdas que te dije que te quería llevar a los picos gemelos?"

Lisbon: "Aja."

Jane: "Vamos allá."

Lisbon: "Entonces no me vas a llevar. Yo te voy a llevar."

Jane: "Yo conduzco."

Lisbon: "No con lo que te pasó anoche y mucho menos en mi auto. Por cierto como podías nadar con tu mano lastimada?"

Jane: "No solo se nada con las manos, Lisbon. Existen otras partes del cuerpo…"

Lisbon: "Ya.. ya. Ya. Jane, es tarde y mañana hay trabajo."

Jane: "Por favor. Vamos. Aunque sea un momento." Dijo esta vez en vos baja y deteniéndose en frente de ella.

Lisbon: Hay… está bien."

XXX

Lisbon: "Tenías razón. Es muy hermosa la vista desde acá arriba." Dijo mientras sentía la brisa acariciar su cara y su cabello. Estaba apoyada de codos en un pasamano.

Jane: "Si…" Dijo bajando la vista.

Lisbon: "Yo me estoy congelando. Tú no tienes frio? Tu cabello aun está mojado."

Jane: "Tengo frio, pero no importa. Me agrada sentirlo." Susurró.

Lisbon: "Me vas a decir que te sucede?" Dijo esta vez apoyándose con su cintura en el pasamano dándole la espalda al paisaje, pero sin dejar de observar a Jane.

Jane colocó las manos en el pasamano y lo apretó. Miró la playa unos instantes antes de hablar.

Jane: "Tengo cáncer."

Lisbon se quedó congelada. No estaba bromeando. Estaba totalmente serio y hasta un poco triste. Vio como Jane colocó ahora sus codos en el pasamano y trató de esconder su cabeza debajo de los hombros. Jugó con las uñas de sus dedos.

Jane: "En realidad, no era como esperaba morir. Preferiría mil veces que fuese atrapando a Red John.. o algo así." Dijo esta vez levantando la cabeza quedando de costado al tubo y mirando a Lisbon por encima del hombro.

Lisbon: "Ya entiendo todo." Dijo con un hilo de voz.

Jane: "Perdona que no te lo haya dicho antes, pero es que… no encontraba como. Ni siquiera sé como lo hice ahora."

Lisbon: "Jane…"

Jane: "No. No. No nos pongamos sentimentales…"

Lisbon se acercó a él y le dio un dulce beso en los labios.

Lisbon: "Aquí para lo que me necesites."

Jane quedó algo cortado con la boca ligeramente abierta.

Jane: "Gracias."

Lisbon: "No mal interpretes… fue un beso… de amistad." Dijo enfatizándolo.

Jane: "Claro… está bien." Dijo sonriendo con suavidad.

Lisbon: "Tienes mucho frió verdad." Dijo al ver como escondía las manos en los bolsillos. Y como sus labios tiritaban.

Jane: "Algo."

Lisbon: "Pues vamos."

El asintió.

Lisbon: "Ah... gracias por 'traerme'. Es muy hermoso ver todo desde aquí. De verdad."

Jane le volvió a sonreír. Ambos caminaron juntos uno al lado del otro hacia el auto.


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7

Lisbon entró a su casa y se sentó en una de las sillas del comedor. No podía dejar de pensar en Jane. Se sentía tan mal. Tuvo que aguantar las ganas de llorar en frente de él.

Lisbon: "Esto no puede estar pasando." Dijo llevándose las manos a la cara.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a bajar sin piedad.

Lisbon: "Tiene que haber un tratamiento que lo remedie o algo." Decía para sí misma. "El no puede irse. No puede dejarnos. No puede dejarme."

No quería admitirlo, pero quería seguir disfrutando de su presencia muchos años. No era costumbre, era necesidad.

Quería, necesitaba hacer algo, pero existen muchos tipos de cáncer y ella no sabía cuál era el que tenía Jane.

No tenía sueño, así que preparó café. Buscó su laptop y la encendió. Abrió el buscador y colocó: cáncer mareos.

Demasiados resultados de búsqueda. Todos le decían muchas cosas. Nada en concreto.

Recordó la convulsión de Jane y lo colocó en el buscador.

Al ver los resultados se llevó las manos a la cara y respiró profundo. Trató de mantener la calma.

Todos decían algo en común.

Tumor cerebral.

XXX

A la mañana siguiente, ella llegó a la oficina y trató de comportarse con normalidad con todo y todos.

Jane: "Donas para la dieta?" Dijo al asomarse a la oficina con la caja en la mano.

Lisbon: "Claro." Dijo sonriendo.

Jane: "No dormiste bien anoche." Lo notó enseguida. Por más maquillaje que se colocara, sus ojeras estaban bien marcadas.

Lisbon: "No. Dolor de cabeza."

Jane: "Estuviste llorando."

Lisbon: "No."

Jane: "No tienes porque mentirme. Por qué llorabas?" Dijo entrando y cerrando la puerta.

Lisbon se sentó en su escritorio.

Lisbon: "Me dio migraña anoche. Todavía estoy con un poco." Dijo con el ceño fruncido.

Jane: "No debí haberte dicho nada."

Lisbon: "Jane, no digas eso. Claro que sí. Me alegro de que lo hayas hecho. Me gusta ser parte de tu vida." Se arrepintió con la última oración.

Jane se sorprendió con el último comentario.

Lisbon: "Que harás este fin de semana?"

Jane: "No lo sé, aún… Espera quieres salir conmigo?"

Lisbon: "No. Solo preguntaba por curiosidad."

Jane: "A ti no te interesa lo que yo hago. Bueno si te interesa, pero tratas de ocultarlo a como de lugar." Dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Lisbon: "Jane, déjame trabajar. Sí?"

Jane: "Ya tenías pensado algún sitio?"

Lisbon: "Ninguno en concreto."

Jane: "Que tal si nadamos con tiburones... vi un anuncio."

Lisbon: "Que? Estás loco? No sé porque hago esa pregunta. Sé que lo estás. Además ya 'nadaste con tiburones' anoche. No lo recuerdas?"

Jane: "Ah… cierto."

Hubo un leve silencio.

Jane: "En serio quieres salir conmigo?"

Lisbon: "No, ya no. Cambie de opinión."

Jane: "Estas mintiendo." Dijo en tono burlón.

Lisbon: "Piensas decirle al equipo?"

Jane: "Decirle que vamos a salir? Vas muy rápido, Lisbon. Si vamos a tener una relación…"

Lisbon: "No seas tonto. Sabes a lo que me refiero."

Jane: "No lo sé." Dijo esta vez serio.

Lisbon: "Está bien."

XXX

Lisbon: "Fue divertido."

Jane: "Si…"

Lisbon: "Estas bien?"

Jane: "Si, es que las ferias me traen recuerdos."

Lisbon: "Oh, Jane. Porque no me dijiste? Hubiésemos escogido otro lugar."

Jane: "No todos los recuerdos son malos. Además, tú querías ir a la feria y yo quería verte feliz." Dijo sonriéndole con suavidad.

Lisbon sintió como sus mejillas se tornaban calientes.

Una señora venía de frente hacia ellos y se tropezó con Lisbon.

"Oh, lo siento." Dijo ella.

Lisbon: "No hay problema. Esta usted bien?"

"Oh, sí. Si." Dijo mirándola por unos momentos.

Jane frunció el ceño.

"Usted, tiene un aura color turquesa." Dijo sonriendo.

Lisbon miró a la señora con una leve sonrisa y luego miró a Jane.

Lisbon: "Y eso que significa?"

Jane: "Que eres organizada e influyente. Eres práctica. Sabes lo que deseas lograr en tu vida. Por qué crees que puedes hacerte cargo de un equipo de agentes?" Dijo sonriendo. Luego se volvió a la señora. "Cuanto le va a cobrar? Porque yo pude habérselo dicho sin el chanchullo del aura y esas cosas."

Lisbon giró los ojos.

La señora miró a Jane detenidamente.

"Usted es interesante."

Jane enarcó las cejas y frunció el ceño.

Jane: "Lo sé, pero gracias de todas formas."

"Su aura es color azul grisáceo…."

Jane ya sabía por dónde venía la señora.

Jane: "Oh que bien. Vamos, Lisbon." Dijo tocando su espalda suavemente para seguir caminando.

"Espere, espere. Sus estados de ánimo suelen cambiar con facilidad frecuente de lo feliz a lo triste y de lo triste a lo feliz. Eso lo puede arrastrar con facilidad a la depresión. Usted habla demasiado… a veces cansa a los demás con facilidad.."

Lisbon: "Ni que lo diga…"

"Puede llegar a ser muy mentiroso."

Lisbon: "Usted es buena."

"Es incapaz de comunicarse. Va a explotar en algún momento."

Lisbon: "Definitivamente buena." Dijo mirando a Jane ahora.

Jane: "Mmmm… algo más?"

"No se aísle tanto de su familia."

Jane: "No tengo familia."

"Si señor. Si la tiene." Dijo mirando a Lisbon con una sonrisa.

XXX

Lisbon: "Entonces no tienes familia? Que somos nosotros para ti?"

Jane: "Déjame conducir."

Lisbon: "Eso jamás. Y no me cambies el tema! Si tienes familia, Jane. Nosotros somos una familia. Cuantas veces tengo que repetírtelo?"

Jane no contestó.

Lisbon: "Esta bien. Dejémoslo ahí. Pasamos un buen rato como para acabar con él ahora."

Jane: "Me dejaras conducir?"

Lisbon: "No."

Jane: " Y si es la última vez?"

Esta vez Lisbon se enojó mucho. Se volteó y lo fulminó con la mirada.

Lisbon: "No me chantajees así! Vete a pie!"

Jane quedó cortado con la reacción de Lisbon.

Jane: "Yo… no fue mi intención. Lo dije sin pensar en nada… Lisbon…"

Ella se detuvo al escucharlo realmente conmocionado. Se volteó para mirarlo.

Jane: "Esta bien. Me voy a pie. En realidad no estoy tan lejos."

Lisbon: "Discúlpame, Jane. No me hagas caso. Ven, vamos al auto."

Caminaron en silencio hasta el estacionamiento. Se montaron en el vehículo. Lisbon se colocó el cinturón de seguridad.

Jane: "No quiero que te afectes así por mí. Yo… no lo merezco."

Notó que Lisbon lloraba.

Jane: "No… no llores… por favor." Dijo suspirando y mirando hacia el frente. Luego negó con la cabeza.

Lisbon se soltó el cinturón de seguridad y se acercó a Jane. Rápidamente agarró su cabeza con sus dos manos y lo besó en los labios con suavidad. Se separó y lo miró a los ojos. Él le devolvió la mirada. Esta vez él era el que se acercaba a ella para besarla. Los dos se besaron mutuamente en el auto.

Lisbon; "No quiero que me dejes." Dijo entre sollozos y besos. Jane la atrajo más hacia él y la besó con fuerza.

Un niño estaba de pie frente al auto con un dulce en la mano mirándolos mientras lo chupaba.

'Mami, mami… mira! Están haciendo cosas malas!"

La madre del niño miró y vio a la pareja besándose dentro del vehículo con pasión y abrió los ojos como platos.

"Dios mío! Donde esta decencia en estos tiempos?" Dijo tapando los ojos de su pequeño. "Vámonos." Lo arrastró con ella alejándose ambos del auto.

Jane y Lisbon se separaron y volvieron a sentarse derechos.

Jane: "Que fue eso?" Dijo mirando al frente y respirando con dificultad.

Lisbon: "Te llevo a tu apartamento." Dijo de igual forma, sin mirarlo y encendiendo el motor.

Jane: "Si, por favor."

XXX

Lisbon se detuvo en frente del complejo de apartamentos de Jane. Los dos habían estado en silencio en todo el viaje. Algo que fue muy incomodo para ambos.

Jane: "Bueno… la pasamos bien." Dijo colocando la mano en la manija de la puerta.

Lisbon: "Si…"

Sus miradas se encontraron por un instante. El deseo de ambos era evidente.

Jane rompió el contacto visual.

Lisbon: "Patrick…"

Jane: "Estamos confundidos. Es todo. Yo estoy muy sensible... y tu…"

Lisbon: "Quieres que me quede contigo esta noche?"

Jane: "No." Dos segundos después la miró a los ojos otra vez. "Si…"

XXX

Entraron al apartamento. Literalmente tiraron las cosas a un lado y se besaron con desesperación. Como si hubiese sido algo que querían desde hace tiempo y que al fin se les había logrado.

Lisbon podía sentir la excitación en el pantalón de él.

Jane: "Esto está mal." Decía, pero sin poder contenerse a besarla.

Lisbon: "No pienses ahora. No pienses." Decía mientras lo besaba y mordía con suavidad sus labios a la misma vez que soltaba los botones de su camisa e introducía sus pequeñas manos dentro de ella para acariciar el pecho de él.

El abría el pantalón de ella y lo bajaba. Luego colocaba los dedos de su mano derecha encima de sus panties y acariciaba con suavidad el lugar sensible mientras besaba a Lisbon por su cuello desnudo.

Lisbon: "Patrick…" Decía entre gemidos en los brazos de su consultor.

XXX

Jane lloraba en silencio en la cama mientras acariciaba el cabello de Lisbon. Había pasado el mejor momento de su vida junto con ella, pero se sentía culpable. Se sentía enamorado de ella y sabía que ella sentía lo mismo por él. Como pudo permitir que eso sucediera? Como pudo dejarse llevar? Estaba muy enojado consigo mismo. No era justo. El iba a morir y la iba a dejar sola. Se había arrepentido de haberse acostado con ella.

Lisbon se despertó con los movimientos del pecho de Jane. Abrió los ojos un poco, pero no se movió. "Está llorando?" Pensó. Se quedó por unos momentos así, pero al ver que Jane seguía igual, decidió levantar la cabeza de su pecho. Lo miró a los ojos y él se sorprendió de que estuviera despierta.

Ella secó sus lágrimas con sus manos.

Lisbon: "Que sucede?"

Jane: "Tu mereces a alguien que te ame y que te haga feliz."

Lisbon: "No estés así. No te sientas así. Yo no me arrepiento de esto. Yo quise que sucediera."

Jane: "No soy el indicado para esto… Yo voy a…"

Lisbon: "Shhh…" Dijo callando a Jane con un beso en los labios. "No lo digas."

Jane: "Pero es algo inevitable…"

Lisbon: "Solo vivamos el momento. Vivámoslo al máximo." Dijo volviendo a besar sus labios.


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8

Lisbon: "Se que no quieres hablar del tema, pero sabes muy bien que tenemos que tocarlo." Decía mientras se levantaba de su pecho desnudo y lo miraba a los ojos.

Jane: "Que quieres que te diga?"

Lisbon: "Que tratamiento vas a seguir y eso."

Jane: "No hay ningún tratamiento."

Lisbon se sentó en la cama y cubrió mejor su pecho con la sabana. Peinó su cabello con sus manos.

Lisbon: "Siempre hay un tratamiento."

Jane: "No en mi caso."

Lisbon: "No en tu caso?"

Jane: "No quise seguirlo."

Lisbon: "No quisiste seguirlo? Así nada mas te vas a dar por vencido?"

Jane: "No es que me dé por vencido. El tratamiento es útil cuando la expectativa es vivir muchos años o sanar por completo. Cuando algo es irremediable, es irremediable. No vale la pena operarme y someterme a quimioterapias y radioterapias para vivir solo unos meses más. No con todo lo que eso conlleva..."

Lisbon tragó saliva.

Lisbon: "El médico te dijo eso?"

Jane: "Tuve una plática con él larga y tendida. He tomado ya la decisión. No voy a cambiar de opinión y espero que respetes eso."

Lisbon respiró profundo y asintió.

Jane: "Quieres que lleguemos tarde al trabajo?" Dijo mirando el reloj.

Lisbon: "Por mi me quedaría aquí entre las sabanas contigo."

Jane abrió los ojos de sorpresa.

Jane: "Está Lisbon ahí adentro?" Dijo acercándose a la cabeza de ella y tocándola. Ella sonrió ante ello. "Eres irreconocible."

Lisbon: "Es que no soy Lisbon en estos momentos. Soy Teresa."

Jane sonrió con suavidad.

Jane: "Me gustaría seguir explorando a Teresa." Dijo con dulzura.

Lisbon: "Vamos. Se hace tarde." Dijo sonriéndole y levantándose de la cama. Caminó hacia el baño dejando al aire libre y a la vista de Jane su piel desnuda.

Jane: "Ahí va Lisbon." Dijo ladeando la cabeza sin dejar de admirar su belleza. "O Teresa?" Frunció el ceño. "Estoy confundido."

Ella le dedicó una sonrisa desde la puerta del baño antes de cerrarla.

XXX

Llegaron juntos al CBI y el equipo se dio cuenta de ello.

Rigsby miró a Cho de reojo. Van Pelt miró a Rigsby con el ceño fruncido.

Van Pelt: "Ustedes creen…?"

Rigsby: "Nunca llegan juntos."

Van Pelt: "A veces se van juntos."

Ambos agentes miraron a Cho.

Cho: "No es problema mío si se acuestan o no." Dijo mientras ojeaba su libro. Segundos después sonrió un poco.

XXX

Jane se estaba preparando una taza de café cuando Rigsby se asomó a la cocina.

Jane: "Hey." Dijo mientras sacaba el agua de la tetera.

Rigsby: "Hey." Dijo cruzando los brazos, colocándose de espaldas al counter y colocando su cintura en él.

Jane rodó los ojos y miró a Rigsby.

Jane: "Que?"

Rigsby: "Como estuvo tu fin de semana?"

Jane: "Tranquilo." Dijo dando un sorbo a su té. "Y el tuyo?"

Rigsby recordó la cita que tuvo. No le fue muy bien. En realidad le fue como le ha ido en todas las últimas citas que ha tenido, fatal.

Rigsby: "Bien."

Jane: "Mmmm… Salir con cualquier chica que se te cruce por el camino no es la mejor estrategia para olvidar a Grace."

Rigsby: "Que debo hacer?" Dijo casi con desesperación. Se le olvidó para que había entrado a la cocina.

Jane: "Un clavo no saca otro clavo, Rigsby. Deja de salir con tantas mujeres. Eso no te hace bien. Bueno, te alimenta el ego masculino por un momento, pero… no es lo que necesitas, porque luego de disfrutar una "buena noche" todo vuelve a ser igual. Tú acá y Van Pelt allá…"

Rigsby: "Ella sale con el idiota del FBI!"

Jane: "Y? Tiene derecho a ser feliz. Se ve feliz."

Rigsby: "Yo también tengo derecho!"

Jane: "Si, pero no eres feliz. O si?"

Se quedaron unos minutos en silencio. Jane terminó su té.

Jane: "Piensa en ello." Dijo saliendo de la cocina hacia el baño.

Rigsby caminó hacia la sala de descanso. Cho lo miró de reojo.

Cho: "Que tienes?"

Rigsby: "Nada."

Van Pelt: "Hablaste con Jane?"

Rigsby: "Si."

Van Pelt: "Que te dijo?"

Rigsby: "Nada."

Cho: "Que pensabas que te iba a decir? 'Sí, estoy saliendo con Lisbon. Somos amantes.'" Luego de unos segundos añadió. "Qué diablos te dijo? Te ves jodido."

El teléfono sonó y Van Pelt tomó la llamada.

Van Pelt: "CBI. Si. Espere un momento en lo que anoto." Tomó un papel y un lápiz. "Bien. Lo tengo. Con quien hable? Ok, Gracias por comunicarlo." Colgó. Miró a los chicos. "Un asesinato en San José."

XXX

El día transcurrió muy tranquilo. Fueron a la escena del crimen. La estudiaron. Entrevistaron a algunos vecinos y familiares. Jane se comportó bastante bien. Solo hubo de parte de él uno que otro comentario molesto, pero nada grave.

Jane: "Creo que deberíamos ir a almorzar." Dijo a Lisbon al ver que Rigsby miraba con desesperación el chiclet que se llevaba a la boca porque era el único que le quedaba.

Lisbon: "Aun no tengo hambre."

Jane: "Pues, no solo eres tú. Somos cinco. Van a ser las dos de la tarde…" Dijo levantando sutilmente el brazo de ella para observar la hora en su reloj. "…y Rigsby es capaz de mirarnos y creer que somos pedazos de biftec o algo así."

Lisbon: "Exageras." Dijo rodando los ojos y bajando su brazo.

Jane: "No exagero! Yo también tengo hambre… y te veo…" Dijo mirándola a los ojos y comenzando a dibujar una sonrisa picarona en su rostro.

Lisbon: "Jane…"

Cho: "Ya terminamos." Caminó con rapidez hacia ellos y colocó su libreta de apuntes dentro del bolsillo de su chaqueta.

Lisbon: "Perfecto. Vamos a comer. Tengo hambre." Dijo comenzando a caminar hacia el auto.

Jane: "No habías dicho que no tenias?" Luego miró a Cho. "Mujeres. Quien las entiende?"

XXX

Mientras comían hablaban del caso; los posibles descartados de los sospechosos, algunos testigos, entre otras cosas.

Rigsby: "Estás muy callado. Que piensas?"

Jane: "Yo? Nada." Dijo mientras tomaba un poco de agua. No había dicho ni una sola palabra en el tiempo que llevaban en la mesa. Se había limitado a comer, escuchar al equipo y pensar, pensar… pensar. Pensar en el caso 10%, en que se sentía un poco mal 30% y en Lisbon 60%.

Lisbon: "Eso preocupa." Dijo rodando los ojos y tomando un pedazo de carne con su tenedor.

Jane: "No estoy tramando nada." Dijo con sinceridad.

Cho: "Nadie ha dicho que lo estés haciendo." Dijo mientras lo miraba de reojo.

Van Pelt: "Conociéndote." Dijo sonriéndole a Jane.

Jane: "Oh, gracias." Dijo devolviendo la sonrisa.

Cho: "Te sientes bien?"

Lisbon rápidamente miro a su consultor.

Jane: "Estoy bien." Dijo alejando el plato de comida. "En realidad creo que comí demasiado." Se tocó el estomago. "No vuelvo a comer nunca más… bueno, hasta mañana."

XXX

Jane: "Fun lili sah!"

Lisbon: "What?"

Jane: "Fun lili sah!"

Lisbon: "Te sientes bien?" Dijo tocando su frente.

Jane: "Estupendo."

Lisbon: "Se puede decir que me acabas de decir?"

Jane: "No." Dijo sonriendo.

Lisbon: "Jane, deja de jugar…"

Jane: "No estoy jugando!"

Lisbon: "Cuantos idiomas aprendiste en el verano? O mejor dicho… cuantas frases de cuantos idiomas aprendiste en el verano?" Dijo ladeando la cabeza.

Jane: "No muchas en realidad…. Ciento veinte?"

Lisbon sonrió y negó con la cabeza mientras caminaba hacia la camioneta para regresar al CBI.

Lisbon: "Dime que significa!"

Jane: "Solo te diré que es chino."

Lisbon: "Anda dime."

Jane: "La lalalala, lalala…" Tarareaba colocándose las manos en los oídos.

XXX

Eran las ocho de la noche y Jane estaba acostado en el sofá de la sala de descanso. Se sentía exageradamente cansado. Sabía que no era algo normal. Se levantó y fue al baño.

Lisbon frunció el ceño desde su escritorio al verlo pasar por el pasillo con expresión de confusión.

El consultor entró al baño y caminó hacia el lavamanos. Se miró en el espejo. Tenía las pupilas dilatadas.

Jane: "Mmmm…"

Su cansancio no era normal y mientras los segundos pasaban, peor se sentía.

Lisbon lo siguió. Estaba de pie detrás de la puerta del baño de hombres. Se quedó de pie allí unos minutos. La espera era demasiado larga. Así que decidió tocar la puerta.

Lisbon: "Patrick..?"

Jane abrió la puerta y la cerró detrás de él. Pegó la espalda a ella y miró a Lisbon.

Jane: "Estoy bien…" Dijo mirándola a los ojos. "… o al menos eso quiero creer."

Lisbon vio el brillo de sudor en su frente.

Lisbon: "Quieres ir al hospital?"

Jane: "No… no." Dijo mirando hacia un lado.

Lisbon: "Quieres que te acompañe a casa?"

Jane miró a Lisbon nuevamente a los ojos.

Jane: "Necesito algo frío."

Lisbon: "Algo frío?"

Jane: "Si… algo frío. Tengo… tengo calor." Dijo pasando su mano por su frente humeda.

XXX

Lisbon: "Ya te sientes mejor?" Dijo mientras comía de su enorme bola de helado de vainilla y fresas.

Jane asintió. Los dos estaban sentados en el suelo en casa de Lisbon frente de la ventana de la sala. Estaba lloviendo bastante fuerte afuera.

Lisbon: "Somos los únicos locos que comemos helado con esta lluvia y este frío."

Jane sonrió. Colocó su helado en el piso y se quitó los zapatos y las medias.

Jane: "Tapate la nariz por si acaso." Dijo entre risas.

Lisbon: "Que vas a hacer?"

Sin una palabra más, Jane se levantó del suelo y Lisbon lo siguió intrigada. Jane abrió la puerta de la casa y salió corriendo bajo la lluvia.

Lisbon: "Pero que…?" Ella salió corriendo tras de él.

Jane podía sentir el agua fría cayendo sobre su cuerpo mientras corría. Se lastimaba los pies con alguna piedrita o vidrio que encontraba en el camino, pero no le importaba. Sentía que tenía que descargar toda la adrenalina que le invadía en el momento, y que mas que salir corriendo descalzo en medio de la noche bajo una lluvia fuerte?

Lisbon lo alcanzó.

Lisbon: "Tengo que decir….. que… estás loco! Y… que corres…. corres rápido!" Decía agitada mientras corría a la misma velocidad que él.

El sonrió agitadamente sin detenerse. Miró los pies de Lisbon.

Jane: "Con zapatos? Así no se disfruta!"

Lisbon: "No voy a lastimarme los pies!"

Jane: "Ah… cierto. La delicada... agente Lisbon…"

Lisbon se detuvo en seco y Jane bajó la velocidad hasta detenerse. Colocó las manos en sus rodillas y trató de respirar profundo bajo la lluvia. Ya le dolía el bazo. Se frotó el costado izquierdo y respiró lo más profundo posible para que le llegara oxigeno a todos los órganos.

Lisbon: "Tienes que aprender a respirar correctamente mientras corres!" Dijo corriendo a toda velocidad en frente de él.

Jane al verla, sonrió. Iba descalza corriendo como una loca por todo el medio de la calle. Miró atrás y vio los zapatos de Lisbon en la acera. Echó a correr detrás de ella. La alcanzó, fue un poco dificil, pero lo logró.

Corrieron juntos hasta el parque más cercano y Jane se dejó caer en la yerba boca arriba exhausto. Lisbon hizo lo mismo.

Ahora los dos estaban a las diez de la noche en un parque acostados en la yerba bajo un aguacero fuertísimo.

Lisbon miró a Jane y al verlo con los ojos cerrados disfrutando como el agua caía sobre él, decidió hacer lo mismo. Era algo sorprendentemente relajante.

Lisbon: "Dios… nunca había hecho esto. Ni siquiera cuando era niña." Dijo aún hiperventilada.

Jane abrió los ojos y la miró.

Jane: "Mujer hermosa."

Lisbon abrió los ojos y le devolvió la mirada sin decir nada.

Jane: "Fun lili sah."

Lisbon le sonrió. Se quedaron observándose unos minutos. Los dos estaban empapados y llenos de yerba y tierra.

Jane: "Deberíamos regresar… buscar tus zapatos, si es que nadie se los ha robado…"

Los dos rieron.

Jane: "…y darnos un baño. Podemos coger un resfriado…" Dijo ahora sentándose en la yerba.

Fue callado por un beso tierno de ella. Lisbon sentía que era el beso más romántico que jamás había dado a alguien y sintió que las lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas, pero eran muy bien camuflajeadas por el agua de lluvia que corría por su cara.

Se levantó y estiró su mano hacia Jane. El la agarró y se levantó. Regresaron caminando tranquilamente agarrados de la mano bajo la lluvia. Recogieron los zapatos de Lisbon en el camino y entraron a la casa.

Se quitaron mutuamente la ropa empapada con cariño. Todo con puro amor y dulzura, pero nada sexual.

Entraron al baño entre risas solo con la ropa interior. Lisbon abrió la ducha. El vapor saliendo de ella cambió las cosas. Los dos estaban ahora besándose y acariciándose mutuamente bajo el agua tibia. La ropa interior estaba comenzando a molestar y la noche fría se convirtió rápidamente en una caliente.

* * *

Perdon por tardar un poquito en actualizar. Espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo. :)


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9

El teléfono de Jane comenzó a vibrar desde las siete de la mañana. Las llamadas entrantes eran del hospital. Las ignoraba por completo.

Lisbon notó como tomaba el celular y colgaba con disimulo.

Lisbon: "Quien te llama?"

Jane: "Nadie."

Lisbon: "Nadie…"

Jane: "Nadie."

XXX

Rigsby: "Soy yo, o tú estás comiendo más de la cuenta?" Dijo mientras observaba al consultor sentado en su sofá con una bolsa de papas saladas.

Cho: "Celoso?" Dijo desde su escritorio.

Jane sonrió levemente.

Rigsby: "En serio. Acabamos de darnos un banquete. Yo siento que voy a explotar y tu… tú sigues comiendo."

Jane: "Es que quiero alcanzar a comer el peso equivalente a 6 elefantes."

Rigsby se tocó el estomago con mueca de asco y se fue a su escritorio. Jane sonrió divertido. Se levantó del sofá y caminó hacia la cocina. Abrió la nevera para buscar algo detomar.

Lisbon pasó por su lado y le quitó el bolso de papas de las manos con molestia.

Jane: "Hey…" Dijo en tono de protesta.

Lisbon: "Deja de comer descontroladamente. Me pones nerviosa!"

Jane miró a Lisbon por encima del hombro con fastidio.

Lisbon: "Por qué la ansiedad? Que sucede?"

Jane: "No estoy ansioso."

Lisbon: "Si, lo estas."

Lisbon observó como Jane sacó un jugo de la nevera y lo abrió. Notó que las manos le temblaban.

Lisbon: "Habla, Patrick."

El no dijo nada.

Lisbon: "Hablaré con Hightower."

Jane: "Para qué?"

Lisbon: "Le diré que estás enfermo."

Jane: "Teresa, no." Dio unos pasos hacia ella.

Lisbon: "Solo le diré que te sientes mal. Que te de la tarde libre… No, mejor que te de varios días. Lo necesitas."

Jane: "No. No quiero la tarde libre. No quiero días libres. Para qué? Para sentarme a pensar en qué? No, Teresa. Yo lo que necesito es estar aquí haciendo algo productivo." Dijo bebiéndose de una vez la mitad del jugo.

Lisbon: "Me preocupo por ti."

Jane: "No tienes porqué."

Lisbon: "Ah no tengo por qué?"

Jane: "No, Lisbon. Estoy bien. Además y si me voy y me sucede algo?" Comienza a chantajear. "Al menos aquí si me da con morirme están ustedes…" Dijo ladeando molestosamente.

Lisbon: "Fastídiate." Dijo saliendo de la cocina.

Jane caminó tras de ella siguiéndola por el pasillo.

Jane: "Lisbon…"

Ella lo ignoró por completo. Aligeró el paso y entró a su oficina.

Jane: "Teresa."

Lisbon cerró la puerta en la cara de Jane dándole un golpe rápido en la nariz.

Jane: "Ah!" Se quejó echándose hacia atrás y llevando su mano a su rostro. "Me pegaste!" Miró su mano a ver si su nariz sangraba y luego miró a la puerta.

Lisbon: "Oh, pobre de ti."

Jane: "Eso puede causarme una conmoción cerebral. Lo sabías?"

Lisbon: "Cuanto lo lamento." Dijo con sarcasmo al otro lado colocando el seguro.

Jane suspiró y se fue a su sofá.

Rigsby: "Que le hiciste?" Preguntó al ver la escena.

Cho miró de reojo.

Jane: "Lo de siempre." Dijo mirándolos a ambos. "Qué? Es para no perder la costumbre." Forzó una sonrisa.

Cho: "Ahora te pareces a Rudolf y ya pasó la temporada navideña."

Jane: "Ah, lastima. Yo haría buen papel de Rudolf. Que ustedes creen?" Dijo llevándose el dedo índice a sus labios y girando los ojos.

Ambos agentes ladearon sus cabezas y negaron con la cabeza sonriendo.

XXX

La línea de Lisbon sonó y ella contestó la llamada. Era de la oficina de Hightower.

Hightower: "Venga a mi despacho, agente Lisbon."

Lisbon: "Enseguida, señora."

Lisbon salió de su oficina y caminó hacia la de Hightower.

Lisbon: "Digame."

Hightower: "Han asesinado a la hija de un gran amigo… y político. Y quiero que tú y tu equipo lleven el caso."

Lisbon abrió la boca para hablar.

Hightower: "No quiero peros. Tomen el caso y hagan bien su trabajo. Y por favor…. trata de controlar a Jane."

Lisbon: "De él quería hablarle."

Hightower: "Que sucede?"

Lisbon: "No creo que pueda estar en el caso."

Hightower: "Y eso por qué?"

Lisbon: "Creo que debería tener la tarde libre, señora, o hasta quizás unos días."

Hightower: "Unos días… Y eso por qué?"

Lisbon: "Está enfermo."

Hightower: "Enfermo? Casi ahora pasé por el pasillo y lo vi bromear con sus compañeros."

Lisbon: "No se ha sentido bien últimamente."

Hightower: "Tiene que ver con lo que le paso hace unas semanas atrás?"

Lisbon: "Puedo tomar asiento?"

Hightower miró con expresión de preocupación a Lisbon.

Hightower: "Claro."

XXX

Lisbon salió de la oficina de la directora del CBI y fue hacia sus agentes.

Lisbon: "Tenemos un caso. Una adolescente. Rigsby ve con Van pelt, Cho, conmigo, Jane, tú te quedas."

Jane: "Qué?"

Los agentes se miraron unos a los otros.

Lisbon: "Lo que he dicho. Te quedas."

Jane sacó una sonrisa incrédula.

Jane: "Por qué?"

Lisbon: "Estás suspendido." Mintió.

Jane: "Qu… qué?" Dijo ahora más incrédulo todavía.

Rigsby: "Uh… que habrá hecho."

Lisbon: "Que haces ahí parado? Muévete." Dijo a Rigsby.

Rigsby: "Si, jefa." Dijo bajando la vista y saliendo junto con Van Pelt quien dio una mirada rápida a Jane.

Cho: "Espero afuera."

Lisbon: "Ok, Cho."

Jane observó como las puertas del ascensor se cerraron tras de los agentes y se volvió hacia Lisbon.

Jane: "No eres buena mintiendo."

Lisbon: "Ordenes de Hightower."

Jane: "Que le dijiste?"

Lisbon: "Te quedas. Duerme un poco. Lo necesitas. Te recojo a la noche." Lisbon le dio la espalda y salió del CBI.

Jane se quedó de pie en el pasillo con sus manos en los bolsillos. Suspiró y miró al suelo.

Hightower se detuvo al lado de él. Tenía unos papeles en sus manos. Hizo el gesto de entregárselos.

Hightower: "Que disfrutes tus vacaciones."

Jane la miró confundido.

Jane: "Vacaciones?"

Hightower: "Espero que una semana sea suficiente."

Jane: "Una semana?"

Hightower: "Si, lo sé. Tienes muchos días acumulados. Pude haberte dado un mes…"

Jane: "Yo no pedí vacaciones…"

Hightower: "Pero las necesitas."

Jane: "No, estoy bien. Las tomaré después."

Hightower: "No. Las tomarás ahora." No iba a dar su brazo a torcer.

Jane: "Yo necesito trabajar, Madeline."

Esas últimas palabras no supo si las dijo con claridad. Toda su vista se nubló. Solo podía ver sombras negras y escuchar el eco de la voz de Hightower a lo lejos. Su corazón comenzó a palpitar con rapidez y sintió que los poros de la piel se le abrieron nuevamente. Parpadeó varias veces para centrarse en el rostro de Hightower en lo que esta le decía, pero sentía que cada vez estaba mas lejos.

Hightower: "Patrick. Me estas escuchando?"

Jane se llevó la mano derecha a sus ojos y los estrujó con dificultad. Hightower notó el cambio en su respiración.

Hightower: "Jane, estas bien?"

Jane sacó su mano de su cara y Hightower notó su palidez.

Hightower: "Ok. Y dices que no necesitas vacaciones." Dijo acercándose a él y agarrándole el brazo con suavidad y algo de preocupación. "Ven. Siéntate."

Jane trató de enfocar a Hightower.

Jane: "No puedo verte…" Dijo llevándose la mano al estomago. "Y siento… que voy a…"

Hightower lo miró más preocupada aún.

Hightower: "Que? Jane!"

Se fue de boca contra el suelo. Por más que Hightower trató de amortiguar la caída tratando de agarrarlo, no pudo hacer mucho.

Ron, quien iba caminando por el pasillo, se acercó a ambos con rapidez mientras la directora volteaba a Jane boca arriba en el suelo.

Ron: "Que pasó?"

Hightower tocó el cuello de Jane para verificar su pulso.

Hightower: "Llama al 911.

XXX

"Parece ser un desgaste físico." Dijo el paramédico mientras tomaba los signos vitales al hombre que yacía inconsciente en el sofá de la oficina de Lisbon. "Sus signos vitales están completamente normales…"

Jane abrió los ojos con lentitud. Pestañeó varias veces y se incorporó un poco.

"Manténganse acostado, señor Jane." Dijo colocando su mano con firmeza en el medio del pecho del consultor obligándolo a mantenerse tendido en el sofá. "Debería ir a emergencias a hacerse algunos análisis para irnos a la segura."

Jane: "No.. yo no voy a ningún lado." Dijo aun aturdido.

Hightower: "Jane, deberías ir."

Jane: "No." Dijo ahora con firmeza.

"Bueno, no podemos obligarlo a hacer algo que no quiera." Dijo el paramédico.

Jane asintió y Hightower miro a Jane con los brazos cruzados algo molesta.

Varios minutos después, el paramédico salía de la oficina de la agente senior.

Hightower: "Gracias." Dijo acompañándolo hacia la puerta. Luego de que esta se cerró, miro a Jane seriamente.

Jane: "Estoy bien." Dijo pasando su mano derecha por su cabello.

Hightower se sentó a su lado en el sofá.

Jane: "No le digas de esto a Lisbon. Por favor."

Hightower: "Te desmayaste en el pasillo. Varias personas lo vieron. Se va a enterar… si es que no lo sabe ya."

Jane: "…cierto." Dijo cerrando los ojos y tomando un respiro.

Hightower: "No sé qué es lo que te sucede. Lisbon no me dio detalles si es lo que te preocupa. Solo te diré algo. Tienes que cuidarte. Eres… eres importante para el CBI. Eres uno de nuestros mejores activos, Patrick. Tienes una semana para descansar y recuperarte del desgaste.. o lo que sea."

Jane asintió sin mirar a la directora a los ojos.

Hightower: "Descansa." Dijo tocando la rodilla de Jane y levantándose del sofá.

XXX

Cuando Lisbon llego al CBI por la noche y entró a su oficina, se tropezó con un Jane profundamente dormido entre los cojines de su sofá blanco.

No pudo aguantar la tentación. Se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado. Dio un suave beso en sus labios. Jane abrió los ojos con suavidad y miró a Lisbon.

Jane: "Hey…" Susurró.

Lisbon: "No puedo estar molesta contigo por mucho tiempo."

Jane sonrió con cansancio.

Lisbon: "Te ves muy cansado."

Jane asintió con los ojos levemente abiertos.

Jane: "Que se supone que voy a hacer con una semana libre?" Dijo con voz ronca.

Lisbon: "No sé. Algo nos inventaremos."

Jane asintió.

Lisbon: "Nos vamos?"

Jane: "Si…"

Ambos se levantaron y salieron del CBI juntos.


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10

Jane: "Debo decirte algo antes de que te enteres por otro lado."

Lisbon: "Que?" Preguntó mientras conducían hacia el apartamento de Jane.

Jane: "Besé el piso CBI durante la tarde… deben despedir al de mantenimiento. No está haciendo muy bien su trabajo… Tragué tierra."

Lisbon: "Dios, Patrick… perdiste el conocimiento?"

Jane: "Si… pero estoy bien. Estoy bien."

Lisbon estaba preocupada mirando al volante. Respiró profundamente.

Jane: "Ya, si? Quita esa cara."

Lisbon: "Te quedarás en casa conmigo esta semana."

Jane: "Teresa no es necesario…"

Lisbon: "Si. Si lo es. No te voy a dejar solo."

Jane: "No estaré solo. Ahora tengo compañía."

Lisbon: "Si. Un cachorro de dos meses de edad."

Jane: "Hey, no lo subestimes."

Lisbon: "Iremos a tu apartamento. Buscarás algo de ropa y esas cosas y te traerás a Boss. Es una orden."

Jane: "No quiero molestar."

Lisbon: "No molestas, Patrick. Bueno, un poco… en fin, se vendrán los dos a casa. Además, Shaggy necesita compañía."

Jane: "Me van a cuidar Shaggy y Boss en lo que tú no estás. Que mucha diferencia…"

Lisbon: "No te van a cuidar ellos." Dijo sonriendo.

Jane: "Entonces quien?"

Lisbon volvió a sonreír de oreja a oreja.

Jane: "Vas a tomarte la semana libre?"

Lisbon: "Ya quisiera, pero sabes muy bien que no puedo."

Jane: "Entonces quien estará conmigo?"

Silencio.

Jane: "Teresa."

Silencio.

Jane: "Lisbon?"

Silencio.

Jane: "Esto me asusta."

XXX

Patrick Jane entró a su apartamento y se dirigió a su cuarto para recoger algo de ropa. Lisbon se colocó de cuclillas para saludar al cachorro quien la recibió feliz.

Lisbon: "Hola pequeño." Dijo mientras acariciaba su cabeza.

Observó que Jane estuviera ocupado y sacó su teléfono celular. Marcó un número. Una voz de una adolescente contestó.

Lisbon: "Hola Emily. Que tal como estas?"

Emily: "Bien, bien tía Tessy. Qué pasó?"

XXX

Jane salió de la habitación con mochila en mano.

Jane: "Ya está." Caminó por el pasillo del apartamento y agarró la camita de Boss. "Bueno amigo, nos mudamos una semana. Espero que te lleves bien con Shaggy… y no rompas… nada…" Dijo ladeando los ojos.

Miró a Lisbon y notó que acababa de colgar una llamada. Sintió ganas de preguntar, pero se mordió la lengua. El no había dicho de donde eran las llamadas que entraban a su teléfono celular últimamente, así que era mejor no preguntar nada.

XXX

Llegaron a la casa, y Jane se instaló rápidamente. Boss y Shaggy comenzaron a correr como locos por toda la casa. Jane los observaba con las cejas enarcadas.

Jane: "Mmmm… si rompe algo, te pagaré con el próximo cheque."

Lisbon: "No seas tonto. Déjalo ser feliz un rato."

Jane: "El es feliz! Lo tiene todo! Que diga lo contrario!" Dijo quitándose el chaleco.

Lisbon: "Que bien. Ahora tengo tres niños." Dijo sonriéndole a Jane.

Jane: "Mmmm…"

Lisbon: "Y mañana cuatro." Pensó.

XXX

Seis de la mañana. El despertador de Lisbon sonó. Se viró de mala gana y lo apagó. Miró a su lado y vio que la cama estaba vacía. Frunció el ceño. Se levantó y fue al baño. Jane no estaba. Bajo las escaleras con cuidado y aun medio dormida. Lo vio sentado en la mesa del comedor desayunando unas tostadas francesas vestido solamente de cintura hacia abajo con un pantalón pijama azul claro. El hombre tenía bonita espalda.

Lisbon: "Te levantaste temprano." Dijo acercándose.

Jane: "En realidad no podía dormir."

Lisbon se detuvo en frente de él y notó sus ojos cansados.

Lisbon: "Pues desayuna y vuelve a la cama. Yo voy a darme una ducha."

Jane: "Necesitas ayuda?"

Lisbon: "No. Gracias. Hoy pienso llegar temprano a la oficina." Dijo sonriendo mientras subía las escaleras.

Media hora después, Lisbon bajaba nuevamente las escaleras lista para irse a trabajar.

Jane seguía sentado en el comedor esta vez observando a Shaggy y a Boss quienes se habían apoderado del sofá de Lisbon.

Jane: "Los envidio." Dijo mirándolos mientras Lisbon caminaba por su lado y habría la nevera para sacar un jugo de china.

Lisbon: "Prefieres un sofá que una cama? No te comprendo."

Alguien tocó con los nudillos la puerta de la entrada de Lisbon. Jane se volvió hacia la puerta y frunció el ceño.

Lisbon: "Debe ser ella."

Jane: "Debe ser quien?" Dijo siguiendo con la mirada a la mujer que se acomodaba su arma en su cintura.

Lisbon: "Ponte la camiseta."

Jane tomó la camisa blanca que estaba en el espaldar de la silla del comedor y se la puso.

Lisbon abrió la puerta y rápidamente una chica de unos 15 años entró a la sala. Besó a Lisbon y luego miró hacia el comedor. Jane abrió la boca ligeramente.

Jane: "Okey…." Dijo con una leve sonrisa curiosa.

Lisbon: "Emily, te presento a Patrick. Patrick, Emily, mi sobrina."

Jane: "Mucho gusto, Emily…"

Emily: "Hola!"

Jane: "Bien… ahora voy a ser de nana."

LIsbon: "En realidad no. Ella es una muy buena babysitter."

Jane: "Disculpa?" Dijo esta vez enarcando las cejas.

Lisbon: "Si. Como escuchaste. Ella te va a cuidar."

Jane: "Jajaja! Claro, Lisbon."

Lisbon: "No estoy bromeando!" Luego se volvió a Emily "No lo dejes ir solo a ningún lado. Si te hace la vida imposible me llamas."

Jane no pudo evitar sonreír con sarcasmo.

Emily: "Puedo castigarlo?"

Las dos chicas observaron al hombre y sonrieron burlonamente.

Jane: "Mmmm… esto va en serio." Dijo esta vez con una sonrisa desvanecida.

Lisbon: "Si por la noche aún no he llegado, tiene que estar en la cama a las ocho de la noche." Dijo burlonamente a su sobrina.

Jane: "Mehhh!"

XXX

Emily caminó hacia la cocina y abrió una de las gavetas del counter. Sacó una bolsa de pop corn y la colocó en el microondas.

Jane: "Pop corn a las siete de la mañana?"

Emily: "Voy a ver una película. Quieres?"

Jane: "No, gracias."

La chica encendió el televisor, coloco el dvd y se sentó cómodamente en el sofá, no sin antes sacar a Shaggy y a Boss de él.

Jane se acercó y se sentó en la butaca reclinable.

Jane: "Entonces eres sobrina de Teresa."

Emily: "Yep." Dijo mientras se echaba la mano llena de pop corn a la boca. "Me dijo que estabas enfermo y que cuidara de ti." Dijo mirándolo. "Debes ser demasiado importante para ella como para que me encomiende esa tarea. Por cierto, no pareces enfermo." Dijo volviendo a mirar el televisor.

Jane: "Mmmm…" Estudió a la chica por unos minutos y vio que trajo unas revistas con ella.

Jane: "Te gusta leer?"

Emily: "Si, depende." Dijo sin dejar de mirar el televisor.

Jane: "Qué traíste?"

Emily tomó las revistas y se las acercó a Jane sin mirarlo. Jane las tomó.

Jane: "The Travel Magazine… Te gusta viajar?"

Emily: "Me encanta conocer diferentes culturas."

Jane: "Algún sitio en especifico que quieras ir o que hayas ido?" Dijo mientras la ojeaba.

Emily: "Quiero ir a Paris. Es la cuidad mas romántica del planeta… No. Te estoy mintiendo. La que quiere ir a Paris es Teresa."

Jane: "En serio?" Dijo frunciendo el ceño.

Emily: "Bueno, al menos lo dijo hace unos años atrás. Me acuerdo muy bien."

Jane: "Mmmm… Interesante."

Emily: "Son once horas de viaje. Yo no podría resistirlo…"

Jane se levantó y fue al cuarto en busca de su teléfono celular. Ella lo siguió con la mirada, pero luego la volvió hacia el televisor.

El hombre volvió a la sala y tomó la guía telefónica que se encontraba en la mesita del teléfono. La abrió y comenzó a ojearla.

Emily: "Que haces?"

Jane sonrió y marcó un número de teléfono.

Jane: "Si? Quiero dos pasajes. Si. Con destino a Paris."

La niña abrió los ojos de sorpresa y se echó hacia el frente en el sillón.

Jane: "Si es posible que sean para este fin de semana. Viernes en la noche me sería muy conveniente. Si tienen? Perfecto! Si. Si. Dos boletos. Patrick Jane. Teresa Lisbon."

Emily tenía la boca abierta. Se había olvidado por completo de la película.

Luego de una conversación de varios minutos, Jane colgó.

Jane: "Salida del aeropuerto Internacional de Los Angeles a las 7 de la noche y llegada a las 6 de la mañana del sábado al aeropuerto Charlles de Gaulle." Dijo tranquilamente.

Emily: "Si… definitivamente estás enfermo. Estás loco."

Jane sonrió de oreja a oreja.

XXX

Jane se quedó dormido en el sofá reclinable y Emily se levantó con mucho cuidado. Agarró su teléfono celular y caminó hacia la cocina. Llamó a Lisbon.

Lisbon: "Emily? Todo bien?"

Emily: "Si… si. Tengo que contarte algo. Tu 'amigo' está loco." Susurró.

Lisbon: "Eso ya yo lo sabía. Qué hizo? Te está molestando?"

Jane le quitó el teléfono de las manos a Emily.

Jane: "No hice nada. Me estoy comportando absolutamente bien. Como nunca."

Emily: "Oye. Dámelo! Dámelo!" Decía mientras intentaba arrebatarle el celular.

Jane: "Todo está en orden, Lisbon. No te preocupes por nada!" Decía esquivando a la chica y colgando el teléfono.

Lisbon miró la pantalla y vio que había colgado.

Lisbon: "No tengo nada de qué preocuparme… Eso creo." Sonrió y volvió al trabajo.

XXX

Emily: "No estabas dormido?"

Jane: "Tengo programado mis sueños en que si existe una situación de peligro, despierto automáticamente."

Emily: "Peligro?"

Jane: "Ibas a contarle a tu tía que compré esos boletos, cierto?"

Emily: "Pues si…"

Jane: "Pues no! Es una sorpresa! Yo se lo diré."

Emily: "Solo si me respondes algo."

Jane: "Qué?"

Emily: "Si eres casado porque estás aquí con mi tía?" Dijo mirando su anillo de bodas.

Jane: "Oh… Yo… soy viudo. Mi mujer falleció. Ósea, la mataron… a ella y a mi hija, que hoy día, se supone que tuviera tu edad…"

Emily: "Lo siento…" Dijo avergonzada.

Jane: "No tienes porqué. Era una pregunta valida."

Emily: "Entonces tu y mi tía…."

Jane: "Tu tía y yo tenemos… una bonita relación, si."

Emily: "Tienen sexo."

Jane enarcó las cejas y se quedó sin habla.

Emily: "No era una pregunta, sino un comentario. Y por la cara que pusiste, es obvio de que tengo razón." Dijo sonriendo y yendo a la nevera para coger cola cola.

Jane: "No deberías desayunar pop corn con coca cola…"

Emily: "Pop corn con jugo de china?"

Jane puso cara de asco.

Emily: "Pop corn con coca cola." Dijo sonriendo.

XXX

Lisbon salió a la hora de almuerzo de la oficina y fue a su casa. Cuando entró una oleada de olores la golpeó.

Jane y Emily estaban en la cocina preparando algo de comer.

Lisbon: "Que están cocinando?"

Emily: "Estamos haciendo lasagna!"

Jane: "Hey, Teresa. Ya casi está. Quieres?"

Lisbon: "Huele bien." Dijo acercándose hacia el horno. "Claro que quiero!" Añadió con una sonrisa.

Emily: "Tu chico, además de guapo, tiene dotes para cocinar. Si, titi. No solo sabe hacer el té. Iak, té." Dijo montando cara de asco.

Jane sonrió.

Jane: "Tengo que hablar contigo." Dijo acercándose a Lisbon.

Lisbon: "Que sucede? Te has sentido bien?"

Jane: "Si.. si. Estoy bien. La he pasado bien con Emily. Quiero que vayamos a cenar esta tarde. Te tengo una sorpresa."

Lisbon: "Ok…"

Jane: "Ok."

XXX

Lisbon estuvo muy impaciente durante toda la tarde en su oficina. Una sorpresa? Qué rayos podría ser? Le daba vueltas al asunto, pero no se le ocurría nada.

XXX

Lisbon: "Hay no. Este es el mejor chiste que me has hecho."

Jane la miró ladeando los ojos y le sonrió juguetonamente.

La sonrisa de Lisbon se fue desvaneciendo poco a poco.

Lisbon: "Es un chiste, verdad?"

Jane: "Noup."

Lisbon: "No te creo."

Jane sacó los pasajes de su bolsillo y los colocó en la mesa del restaurante. Lisbon abrió y cerró los ojos y tomó el pasaje en las manos. Lo abrió para leerlo. Estaba sin palabras. Completamente sin palabras.

Lisbon: "Debiste haberlo consultado conmigo primero." Dijo poniendo el boleto nuevamente en la mesa.

Jane: "Oh, vamos. Necesitas relajarte…"

Lisbon: "Son muchas horas de viaje…"

Jane: "Y eso que importa?"

Lisbon: "Y no podías esperar a las vacaciones?"

Jane: "Estoy de vacaciones."

Lisbon tragó saliva.

Lisbon: "Wow… Patrick. No sé qué decir."

Jane: "No tienes que decir nada."

Lisbon: "Patrick… Es que esto es tan costoso."

Jane: "Y eso qué?"

Hubo silencio entre ambos.

Jane: "No quieres ir?"

Lisbon: "Claro que quiero! Es que aún estoy sorprendida…. Que haremos con Shaggy y Boss?"

Jane: "Emily se puede quedar con ellos… sino puede, pues Grace. No creo que le esté malo."

Lisbon: "Está bien…"

Jane: "Perfecto. _Je t'aime_…"

Lisbon frunció el ceño.

Jane: "_Je souhaite."_

Lisbon solo pudo sonreir.

* * *

_Je t'aime =_ te amo

_Je souhaite = _te deseo

Gracias por los reviews. :)


	11. Chapter 11

Perdón por la demora. Mudanza.. internet, entre otras cosas.

Spoiler: Por cierto, la parte del perro y Jane, no tiene que ver nada con lo de LaRoche y su perro. El capitulo estaba escrito hace una semana atrás, así que, semejanzas… son pura coincidencia. xD

(Pienso en LaRoche y el perro y muero de la risa)

Capitulo 11

Dos días después por la tarde.

Shaggy se sacudía haciendo que el agua llena de jabón y de pelos cayera por todas direcciones en el patio de Lisbon.

Jane: "Ah..!" Dijo tapándose la cara con su ante brazo.

Emily: "Hace mucho que no me divertía así!" Decía mientras mojaba a Boss con la manguera.

Jane: "Si… que diversión. Apesto a perro." Dijo mientras escupía un pelo de su boca.

Emily apunto a Jane con la manguera y la abrió.

Emily: "Ya no!"

Jane: "Hey! Hey!" Dijo levantándose riendo y corriendo para tratar de esquivar la manguera.

Tommy: "Emily!"

Emily: "Papá…" Dijo cerrando la manguera y mirando al hombre que se acercaba a ella.

Jane: "Hey. Jane. Patrick Jane. Tú debes ser Tommy. Tienes una hija encantadora." Dijo acercándole la mano húmeda para saludarlo.

Tommy no le devolvió el saludo.

Tommy: "Dónde está Teresa, Emily?"

Emily: "Trabajando."

Tommy: "Y que haces sola con este hombre aquí?" Dijo mirando desafiante a Jane.

Jane: "Hey. Tranquilo. Soy un amigo."

Tommy: "Un amigo muy mayor. Ella solo tiene 15 años y yo no he dado consentimiento para que este sola contigo ni con nadie más que no sea Teresa."

Jane: "Ok.. ok.." Dijo echándose hacia atrás.

Emily: "Papi, tranquilo. El es buena persona."

Tommy: "Me importa tres carajos si es buena persona. No lo conozco. No te quiero cerca de él ni de ningún otro hombre."

Jane: "Hey, yo sería incapaz de…"

Emily: "Si, papá, tranquilízate. El es un amigo de Tessy, además, es gay."

Jane la miró de reojo y frunciendo el ceño.

Tommy: "Es gay?"

Emily: "Si, es gay."

Tommy: "Es cierto eso?" Dijo mirando a Jane.

Jane: "Si… soy gay." Dijo con convicción y sonriéndole a Tommy.

Tommy: "Ah…" Dijo cambiando la mirada.

Lisbon estacionaba el auto en frente de su residencia.

Lisbon: "Tommy?"

Tommy: "Teresa, por qué no me dijiste? Pensé que Emily estaría sola contigo."

Lisbon: "Si. Lo siento. Te debo una explicación…"

Emily: "Ya yo le expliqué, tía Tessy. Le dije que Patrick es tu amigo y bueno que es gay. No tiene nada de qué preocuparse."

Lisbon enarcó las cejas.

Lisbon: "Oh… ya le dijiste… Lo siento, Tommy. Siento no haberte dicho."

Tommy: "Bien… La próxima vez por favor, dímelo todo. Bueno, yo vine a recogerla porque vamos a salir."

Emily: "Pues voy a bañarme." Dijo caminando hacia la casa, pero sin dejar de mirarlos a los tres.

Lisbon: "Adelante linda, ve. Sabes dónde están las toallas, verdad? Es que las cambié de sitio."

Emily: "Si, si. Ya sé!" Dijo mientras desaparecía dentro de la residencia.

Jane: "Voy a verificar lo que está en el horno." Dijo levantando del suelo a Shaggy y acariciando su espalda. "Un placer, Tommy." Dijo sonriéndole y entrando a la residencia con Boss detrás de él.

Tommy: "Si.. si.. Un placer." Dijo con timidez.

Lisbon trató de esconder una sonrisa. Era demasiado gracioso ver a Jane "coquetear" con un hombre.

XXX

Jane observó por la ventana a Lisbon y a Tommy hablar. Tommy no entró a la residencia para nada. Emily salió del baño preparada.

Emily: "Bye, Patricia."

Jane: "Ja… ja. Muy graciosa. Adiós. Cuídate, linda."

Emily: "Igual tu!"

Lisbon se despidió de Emily con un abrazo fuerte. Los vio mientras se alejaban en el auto.

Caminó hacia la residencia y entró. Cerró la puerta y suspiró.

Jane: "Emily es una buena chica."

Lisbon: "Si, lo es."

Jane: "Es una lástima que su padre y su tía ya no se comuniquen."

Lisbon: "Nos comunicamos."

Jane: "Solo cuando es extremadamente necesario."

Lisbon: "No quiero hablar de eso, Patrick."

Jane: "Ok. Como quieras."

Lisbon: "Date un baño."

Jane: "No me quieres así?" Dijo extendiendo sus brazos para abrazar a Lisbon.

Lisbon: "Ni te me acerques."

Jane sonrió de oreja a oreja.

Lisbon: "Pasarías muy bien como gay desapercibido."

La sonrisa de Jane se desvaneció.

Jane: "Se.. se…" Dijo caminando hacia el baño mientras se quitaba la camisa empapada.

XXX

Un día después

Emily: "Viste que rico cociné hoy?"

Jane: "Mmmm… si. Esta pizza quedó deliciosa. Como hiciste para robarte la receta de Pizza Hut?" Dijo mirando a la chica de reojo con una sonrisa.

Emily sonrió tomando un sorbo de soda. Obviamente habían mandado a comprar la pizza.

Jane: "No puedo más con esta 'encerraera'. Necesito salir." Dijo mientras llevaba un pedazo de pizza a su boca en la mesa del comedor de la casa de Lisbon.

Emily: "A donde vamos?"

Jane: "Ese es el problema. Quiero salir solo."

Emily bajo la vista.

Jane: "Oh… No te sientas mal. Solo quiero un poco de privacidad, como todo el mundo."

Emily: "Se lo que se siente."

Jane la miró ahora un poco apenado.

Jane: "Cuando los padres… tienen niñas, son algo sobre protectores. Es cierto. No lo hacen por fastidiarlas…"

Emily: "Es cierto. Eres psíquico." Dijo sorprendida al ver que Jane sabía lo que ella estaba pensando.

Jane: "Nada de eso." Dijo sonriendo y entrecerrando los ojos. "Como te iba diciendo, los padres… sienten la necesidad de mantenerlas a salvo todo el tiempo. Los padres… son como los hugos."

Emily: "Como los hugos?"

Jane: "Si. Duro por fuera, pero puro y dulce en su interior. Un papá es director de una orquesta, el constructor de un nido, es el maestro de la escuela de la vida." Dijo con algo de nostalgia en su rostro. "El solo quiere lo mejor para ti, aunque a veces parezca lo contrario. Sé que estás en una edad difícil y que hay muchas cosas que quizás no comprendas ahora, pero… cuando tengas tus hijos, entenderás."

Emily: "Así fue tu padre contigo?"

Segundos de silencio.

Jane: "No exactamente…"

Emily: "Sal Toma un poco de aire fresco. No le diré nada a Tessy. Lo prometo."

Jane: "No. Estoy bien."

Emily: "Hace minutos atrás dijiste que no podías mas con la 'encerraera'. Anda ve. Te doy permiso." Dijo esta vez sonriendo grandemente.

Jane: "Hahaha! Me das permiso."

Emily: "Si. Liga chicas un rato o yo que sé."

Jane: "Que ligue chicas? Yo solo ligo una." Dijo sonriendo. "Dios! Como llegamos a esta conversación?" Dijo esta vez algo avergonzado.

Emily: "Oh. Cálmate. Sé mas de sexo de lo que crees."

Jane la miró de reojo, pero no emitió ningún comentario más al respecto.

Emily: "Es muy tarde para preguntarte si me puedo ir de luna de miel con ustedes a Paris?"

Jane: "Oh no! No es tarde! Ahora mismo te compro el pasaje! Sobre todo sin el permiso de tu padre!"

Emily: "Pues este último pedazo, es mío." Dijo sacándolo de la caja y llevándoselo a la boca en segundos.

Jane: "Como puedes estar tan delgadita si comes como…? Oh la adolescencia…" Dijo mientras se levantaba para limpiar la mesa.

XXX

Viernes. Cuatro de la tarde. Aeropuerto Internacional de Los Ángeles.

Jane: "Lista?" Dijo luego de hacer la fila para las maletas.

Lisbon: "Eso creo." Dijo insegura.

Jane: "Te trajiste el cd de las Spice Girls?"

Lisbon: "Shhh"

Jane: "Shhh"

Ya en el avión, Lisbon y Jane tomaron sus asientos. Jane miró por el espejo hacia afuera.

En el fondo de escuchaba: "Buenas noches, damas y caballeros. Les habla el Capitán Ritchford…"

Jane notó a Lisbon algo impaciente.

Jane: "Oh... relájate, mujer." Susurró sin mirarla a los ojos.

Lisbon: "Once horas de vuelo."

Jane: "Duerme un poco."

Lisbon: "No puedo dormir en un avión!"

Jane: "Puedo ayudarte con eso."

Lisbon : "Hipnotizándome? Ni loca lo permitiré."

Jane: "Como quieras." Dijo pegando la cabeza al espaldar y cerrando los ojos.

Lisbon lo miró por un momento. Once horas de vuelo. Once horas. Sacó su ipod de su bolsillo, se colocó los audífonos y a escuchar a las Spice Girls se ha dicho.

XXX

Lisbon abrió los ojos y miró su reloj. Se había quedado dormida. Eran las 4 de la mañana. Faltaban aproximadamente dos horas para aterrizar. Miró a Jane a su lado. Dormía profundamente. Tenía en sus manos un libro de Sudoku. Estaba a punto de caérsele. Lo cogió y lo miró. Había dejado el problema a la mitad.

Lisbon lo estudió por un momento y decidió terminarlo. Luego de más de media hora suspiró.

Lisbon: "Esto no me cuadra." Gruñó.

Lo miró con atención nuevamente y se dio cuenta de algo. Jane había colocado dos números erróneamente. Los cambió de posición y listo. Estaba terminado y correcto.

Ahora miraba al hombre dormido a su lado con nostalgia. Jane era brillante. Siempre se había preguntado qué número alcanzaba su coeficiente intelectual y pensar que su capacidad mental estaba disminuyendo a pasos lentos, pero firmes hacia que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas.

Secó sus ojos y colocó la cabeza en el espaldar del asiento. Los cerró y respiró profundo. Él lo era todo para ella en estos momentos. Sabía que lo que sentía por él no era lástima. Sabía que lo amaba. Lo amaba de mucho antes, solo que ignoraba el sentimiento.

* * *

Alegría y rumba ehhh! Vamos a ver que se le ocurre a Jane en Paris. xD


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12

Lisbon: "Patrick." El hombre estaba profundamente dormido. "Patrick." Dijo esta vez tocando su brazo con suavidad.

Jane: "Mmmm?" Abrió los ojos con lentitud y se enderezó en el asiento.

Lisbon: "Ya llegamos."

Jane: "Ya?" Dijo con voz ronca y pasándose las manos por la cara. Observó por la ventanilla hacia afuera.

Aeropuerto Charlles de Gaulle

Lisbon: "Si. Gracias a Dios." Dijo abriendo los ojos de la felicidad.

Jane: "Dormiste. Me alegro." Dijo al ver que se veía descansada.

Salieron del avión, buscaron las maletas y cuando miraron por las ventanas de cristal notaron que estaba lloviendo.

Lisbon: "No puede ser…" Dijo tocándose el pelo. "Para que me alisé el cabello?"

Jane: "Tranquila. Vamos para el Radisson Blue. Está aquí mismo. Tu cabello se mantendrá alisado, querida."

Lisbon sonrió y miró a Jane de reojo. Comenzaron a caminar hacia el hotel.

Lisbon: "Me siento fuera de lugar." Dijo al ver a su alrededor.

Jane: "Es fantástico."

Lisbon: "Fantástico?"

Jane: "Claro! Nadie te conoce!" Dice pegando un grito enfrente de Lisbon y levantando sus manos. Algo que hizo que personas lo observaran algo confundidos e intrigados.

Lisbon: "Dios, Jane…" Dijo evidentemente avergonzada. "Que van a pensar de nosotros?"

Jane: "Que somos dos norteamericanos locos haciendo el ridículo en pleno aeropuerto? Puedo gritar que tengo una bomba para hacerlo más emocionante si quieres."

Lisbon: "Ni se te ocurra! No quiero pasar días en la cárcel hasta que la embajada de Estados Unidos decida apiadarse de nosotros…"

Jane soltó una carcajada al ver la cara de terror de Lisbon. Le echó el brazo por sus hombros y ambos caminaron hacia el hotel.

Jane se detuvo a metros del escritorio de recepción.

Jane: "Dame un minuto. Voy a hacer el check in."

Lisbon: "Ok." Dijo enarcando las cejas.

Lisbon suspiró y comenzó a mover el pie inquietantemente al ver como la recepcionista coqueteaba con Jane. La mujer utilizó la computadora y luego fue a la impresora a tomar un documento. Llevaba una falda por encima de las rodillas, se puso de espaldas y se agachó para tomar un papel que había caído al suelo.

Luego de varios minutos, Jane caminó hacia Lisbon con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mostrando las tarjetas de la habitación.

Lisbon: "Disfrutaste la vista?"

XXX

Jane abrió la puerta y dio paso para que Lisbon entrara a la habitación. La morena mujer fue recibida por una cómoda alfombra marrón oscuro. La sala de estar estaba decorada con un sofá grande y dos pequeños blancos, una mesita rectangular de cristal, un televisor de cuarenta y dos pulgadas que estaba instalado en la pared crema y a los lados, algunos cuadros con detalles rojos.

Lisbon: "Una suite junior? Estás loco."

Jane: "Y ahora te vienes a dar cuenta? Estas mal, querida. Estás muy mal." Dijo caminando hacia la cama.

Lisbon: "Patrick…"

Jane: "Shh… ya. Olvídalo, ok? Solo disfruta."

Lisbon: "Bonito televisor…" Dijo acercándose a la pared.

Jane: "No creo que lo vayamos a usar." Dijo sonriendo pícaramente.

Lisbon: "Que vamos a hacer ahora?" Dijo ahora sentándose en la cama para quitarse los zapatos.

Jane: "Bueno, primero que nada, desayunar. Muero de hambre." Dijo sentándose a su lado y tomando el folleto de servicio al cuarto que se encontraba encima de la mesita de noche. "Y quizás después para Chateau de Versailles."

Lisbon: "Lo que sea." Dijo sonriendo y acostándose boca arriba en la cama. Era obvio que le emocionaba la idea aunque intentara ocultarlo.

Jane la observó detenidamente.

Lisbon: "Qué?"

Jane: "Te mueres por ir allá."

Lisbon: "No es cierto!"

Jane: "A mí no me engañas, Teresa."

Lisbon: "Uhum…" Dijo cerrando los ojos sin poder ocultar la sonrisa.

Jane: "Se me abre otra clase de apetito al verte así..." Dijo observando su vientre plano y luego la curva de sus pechos.

Lisbon: "Oh." Dijo sentándose rápidamente. "Qué hay de desayuno?" Dijo quitándole el folleto para leer el menú.

Jane sonrió de oreja a oreja.

XXX

Jane: "Te desconozco." Dijo al ver la cara de babas que llevaba Lisbon dentro del Palacio de Versalles.

Ella lo ignoró.

Lisbon: "Es impresionante. Una autentica maravilla. Puedes recrear la historia en tu mente." Decía sin prestar la menor atención a la guía.

El grupo de personas se alejaba y ella estaba de pie frente a una habitación del Palacio.

Jane: "El padre de la niña." Dijo con sarcasmo al verla. Lisbon parecía que estaba en Disney World.

Lisbon: "Oh… cállate."

Jane: "Para qué rayos setecientas habitaciones?"

Lisbon no contestó.

Jane: "Sabías que lanzaban las heces por…"

Lisbon: "Shhh!"

Jane: "Por qué me mandas a callar? Ni siquiera escuchas a la guía! Es mas.. ya la perdí de vista."

Lisbon agarró a Jane fuertemente de la mano y se puede decir que lo arrastró metros en dirección hacia la guía.

Jane: "Ok! Ok! Con calma!"

XXX

Jane: "Siete años de mala suerte…son alrededor de trescientos cincuenta espejos… por siete años… vendría siendo dos mil cuatrocientos cincuenta años de mala suerte! Que espanto. Claro... si existiera la suerte... y si viviéramos tantos años, que gracias mil que no es así."

Lisbon: "Son hermosos."

Jane: "Me estás haciendo caso, Teresa?"

Lisbon: "Aja…"

Mientras Lisbon observaba los impresionantes espejos de la Sala de Espejos del Palacio, Jane se detenía a observar las pinturas en barroco.

Jane: "Vaya… poder y riqueza." Pensó en voz alta con las manos en los bolsillos mientras disfrutaba los efectos de profundad, los contrastes de luz y las tonalidades de color, las líneas nítidas y definidas en el cuadro en frente de él.

Lisbon: "Impresionado?"

Jane: "No. Solo estoy viendo si es falsa."

Lisbon: "Y lo es?"

Segundos de silencio mientras Jane observaba con más detenimiento la pintura.

Jane: "Nope."

Lisbon rodó los ojos.

Jane: "Quieres ver el espectáculo de las grandes aguas?"

Lisbon: "Me encantaría, pero solo tenemos dos días…"

Jane: "Y?"

Lisbon: "Quiero ir al Puente Nuevo."

Jane: "Oh…" Dijo sonriendo y con los ojos muy abiertos.

Lisbon: "No me molestes!"

XXX

Jane: "Si en fotos se ve impresionante, en vivo y directo se ve espectacular." Decía mientras se acercaban ambos al puente.

Lisbon: "Si, muy bonito." Dijo bajando la vista por unos segundos.

Jane: "Qué sucede?" Dijo mirándola intrigado.

Lisbon: "Nada. Mira, ese balcón está vacío." Dijo señalando uno de los balcones en forma de semicírculos que hay a cada lado del puente. Los balcones son utilizados por artesanos y comerciantes para vender sus mercancías.

Los dos se acercaron y observaron el paisaje desde el balcón. Ya estaba oscureciendo.

Jane: "Por qué querías venir aquí?" Dijo haciéndose el desentendido.

Lisbon se acercó a Jane, colocó sus manos alrededor del cuello de él, se acercó y lo besó en los labios. No dudo ni un instante en profundizar el beso.

Una lágrima bajó por su mejilla y se la secó con rapidez. Apartó sus labios de los de Jane y ambos se miraron a los ojos.

Lisbon: "Dicen, que si besas a la persona que amas en este puente, quiere decir que regresarás a Paris."

Jane sonrió con suavidad y acarició un mechón de cabello que cubría la mejilla izquierda de Lisbon. Lo colocó detrás de su oreja. Lo cierto es que no sabía que decir en ese momento.

Lloviznas comenzaron a caer.

Jane: "Oh.. no quisiera aguar el momento, pero… creo que va a llover." Dijo mirando al cielo. "Y fuerte."

Lisbon: "Vamos."

Los dos se agarraron de la mano y caminaron con rapidez. Tomaron un bus y volvieron al hotel.

Lisbon: "No vuelvo a alisarme el cabello."

Jane: "Tus ondas son hermosas."

Lisbon sonrió sonrojada. Mientras caminaban por la pared del lobby, Jane miró un anuncio que colgaba en una pared.

EL Gran Combo de Puerto Rico; 50 años de historia. Centro de convenciones del hotel. Esta noche a las 8:00.

Jane miró su reloj. Eran las 8:15.

Jane: "Haz visto al Gran Combo de Puerto Rico en vivo alguna vez?"

Lisbon: "El de los viejitos que se están cayendo en pedazos?"

Jane: "Si, esos."

Lisbon: "No, nunca."

Jane: "Están tocando justo ahora aquí. Vamos a verlos."

Lisbon: "Jane, estoy muy cansada." Dijo dejando caer los hombros.

Jane: "Oh, vamos. Nunca los he visto."

Lisbon: "Pero si estarán en Los Angeles dentro de dos meses! Por qué no esperas allá?"

Jane: "Oh, por favor. Vive el día como si fuese el último. Anda, dale. Vamos." Dijo agarrándola por la mano.

Lisbon: "Hayyyy! Está bien."

XXX

* * *

Que me habrá echado esa chica, que me tiene arrebatao

que me tiene medio loco, que ya estoy enamorao

quizás serán sus ojitos,o tal vez su caminao

o quizás de esas cositas que en su casa ella me a dao.

Que tu me tiene temblando de noche y de día

Tu me hiciste brujería!

* * *

La canción terminó y la gente aplaudía eufórica. Querían más. A petición del público; el piano, los palitos y las trompetas comenzaron a sonar nuevamente.

Jane: "Esos viejos que se están cayendo en pedazos aun cantan bien."

Lisbon: "Pues si…"

Jane: "Ven, vamos a bailar." Dijo agarrándola de la mano para sacarla a la pista.

Lisbon: "Jane, yo no sé bailar salsa!"

Jane: "Yo tampoco!"

* * *

Esto no es balada esto no es rock

Esto es salsa, son y rumba

Esto no es ensaladita light

Arroz con habichuela y vianda es lo que hay.

* * *

Sus manos agarraron a Lisbon por la cintura pegándola a su pecho. Jane deslizó su mano por todo el brazo de Lisbon hasta llegar a su mano. La levanto ligeramente. Colocó la otra en el centro de la cintura de Lisbon. Comenzó a mover las piernas al son de la música. 1, 2 y 3.

* * *

Esto no es lo que tu piensas

No te vallas a tirar

Si no aprendiste a conciencia

La clave te va a tumbar

Esto tiene su truquito

Esto no es llegué y pegué

Esto lleva sus añitos Rafaél

Pa' tocarse como es.

* * *

Jane: "No es tan difícil, solo déjate llevar. Al frente, atrás. Al lado…"

Lisbon: "No puedo creer que me estés haciendo hacer esto."

Jane: "Te he puesto un cuchillo en la garganta?"

Lisbon: "Lo que faltaba…"

Jane: "Hush… cállate y solo baila." Dijo en su oído.

* * *

Esto no es la A y la B

Esto llega hasta la Z

Esto no es mamá papá y nené

Esto es la lección completa

Esto no viene en los libros

No se enseña en la academia

Esto es poquito a poquito

Luego el esfuerzo se premia.

* * *

Lisbon estaba sorprendida de ella misma. Estaba bailando salsa. Además de eso, no podía creer como bailar ese estilo de música podía resultar mucho más sensual y sexy que bailar una balada romántica como la que bailó una vez con Jane.

* * *

Esto no es balada esto no es rock

Esto es salsa, son y rumba

Esto no es ensaladita light

Arroz con habichuela y vianda es lo que hay

Cinco décadas Gran Combo en la cocina

Cocinando salsa pa' la gente latina.

* * *

La mano de Jane comenzó a deslizarse un poco más abajo de lo habitual. Sus dedos ya estaban donde se terminaba la espalda. Sin darse cuenta, solo se dejó llevar por la música y por lo cerca que estaban sus cuerpos. Ya no estaba sonriendo. Miraba a Lisbon en silencio y en completa seriedad.

* * *

No, no es ensaladita ligth de tienda

Pregúntale a Juan José, que trajo la receta

En la cadencia del son de Cuba elegante

Y el swing de Nueva York siempre pa' lante

Sabor, sabor, sabor de la vieja escuela

* * *

Lisbon: "Para no saber, lo haces demasiado bien."

Jane: "Todos los días se aprende algo nuevo…"

Lisbon: "Aja… ya sabias, verdad?"

Jane: "Juro que no."

* * *

Salsa, caribeña, rumba, plena

No se aprende ni en la academia más fina

Esto es calle, calle, calle, calle.. rumbón de esquina

Traigo melao, que rico que sabroso el tumbao

Arroz con habichuela y vianda es lo que hay

* * *

Lisbon sentía que los latidos de su corazón comenzaban a acelerarse. Jane bailaba muy bien. Podía sentir los movimientos de su cintura en la de ella y no solo eso… El hombre se había encendido literalmente en plena pista de baile. Si, se había encendido. Lo podía sentir ahora en su pantalón.

Lisbon: "Jane…"

Jane: "Mmm?" Susurró en su oído sin dejar de bailar y acariciar con las dos manos su cintura y el comienzo de sus glúteos.

Lisbon: "Patrick…"

Jane: "Subimos al cuarto?" Dijo ahora con voz un poco desesperada.

Lisbon asintió. La música siguió, pero ellos salieron desapercibidos, tomados de la mano de la pista de baile.

XXX

Besos en el ascensor; suaves, tiernos, salvajes, desesperados.

Lisbon: "Patrick, espera…" Dijo al escuchar el timbre del ascensor. Ya habían llegado al piso.

XXX

Entraron besándose con pasión a la habitación. Jane cerró la puerta con el pie y ambos comenzaron a quitarse la ropa con desesperación.

Quién diría que la salsa, el son, la rumba y la plena serian excelentes afrodisiacos esta noche.

* * *

Capitulo dedicado a mi esposo... que mas salsero no puede ser. LE FASCINA bailar salsa. xD Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. :)

Para las personas que no han escuchado la canción y quieran hacerlo... aqui dejo el link.

y o u t u b e . c o m /watch?v=j4pBbr8Bgn0&feature=related


	13. Chapter 13

Al fin un nuevo capitulo. Siento la demora.

* * *

Capitulo 13

Jane despertó a las 3:35 de la madrugada. Las manos le temblaban y estaba cubierto en sudor. Sentía frio, mucho frio. Pasó sus manos por su cara y su pecho desnudo y respiró profundo. Se sentó en la cama y vio a Lisbon a su lado profundamente dormida. No iba a despertarla. Sintió que la vejiga le iba a explotar. Se levantó con calma y caminó hacia el baño. Entró y cerró la puerta con seguro.

Luego de cerrar la tapa del inodoro y de lavarse las manos, colocó estas en las esquinas del lavamanos. Se sentía mal, no podía ignorarlo y eso en realidad le aterraba. Cerró los ojos y trató de calmarse, pero no lo consiguió. En vez de estabilizar los latidos de su corazón, (cosa que era bastante fácil para él, menos cuando se trataba de Red John) la taquicardia se apoderaba de él de forma incontrolable.

Jane: "Maldición." Se dijo mientras pasaba una de sus manos por su cabello.

Todo comenzó a dar vueltas y una nube negra cubrió todo su alrededor.

Jane: "No. No puede estar pasándome otra vez. No aquí."

Sabía que se iba a desmayar. Ya le había sucedido en par de ocasiones y reconocía los signos justo antes de que pasara.

Abrió la boca para hablar.

Jane: "Lisbon."

En su confusión no estaba seguro si lo había dicho o lo había pensado. Buscó la puerta. Segundos después de encontrarla, puso la mano en la manija.

Jane: "Teresa…"

No le dio tiempo de quitar el seguro de la puerta. Tampoco se percató ni sintió el fuerte golpe que recibió al caer al suelo.

_XXX_

_Lisbon: "Patrick! Patrick!" _

_Las lágrimas luchaban por salir al ver como los doctores y enfermeras corrían a toda prisa y desaparecían tras las dos puertas anchas de la sala de emergencias. _

_Jane era fuerte. Ella lo sabía, pero esto era demasiado. No había dejado de convulsar en todo el trayecto, cosa que la tenía aterrada. Las imágenes de Patrick Jane enfermo de gravedad pasando los últimos días de su vida tratando de luchar, pero sin poder salir a flote comenzaron a invadir su mente. _

_Comenzó a dar vueltas con desespero por la sala de emergencias. Observaba a los demás familiares y pacientes esperar su turno tranquilamente y eso la desesperaba más. _

_Una hora después, el doctor Moreau salió a la sala de espera._

_Dr. Moreau: "Algún familiar para Patrick Jane?" Dijo con un acento bastante peculiar._

_Lisbon: "Oh.. Dios! Habla mi idioma!" Pensó. Se levantó rápidamente y se acercó al doctor. "Yo. Yo. Cómo está? Qué ha pasado?" Preguntó impaciente._

_Dr. Moreau: "Es usted…"_

_Lisbon: "Su pareja, si." _

_Dr. Moreau: "No tengo buenas noticias. El acaba de entrar en coma y lamento decir que no creo que salga de él."_

_Lisbon sintió que su mundo se derrumbó en mil pedazos…._

XXX

Lisbon: "Patrick!"

Cayó sentada en su cama. Estaba completamente empapada de sudor y su corazón latía fuertemente. Sentía que se le iba a salir del pecho. Estaba en la habitación del hotel, en la cama. Había tenido una horrible pesadilla. Miró a su lado en busca de Jane, pero no lo vio.

Lisbon: "Jane?" Dijo esta vez tragando saliva intentando recuperar el aliento.

Miró el reloj a su lado, eran las 5:00 de la mañana. Se giró y colocó sus pies sobre la alfombra suave de la habitación cosa que fue como un leve masaje para sus plantas. Respiró profundo.

Lisbon: "Jane?"

Se levantó y comenzó a caminar por la habitación buscándolo.

XXX

Jane sacó un respiro y abrió los ojos lentamente en el frio suelo del baño. Cuando su vista comenzó a aclararse, lo primero que vio fue la blanca y reluciente taza del inodoro justo en frente.

Intentó despegar la espalda del suelo, pero todavía se sentía mareado. Escuchó la voz de Lisbon.

Lisbon: "Jane?"

Ahora hizo todo el esfuerzo posible por incorporarse. La escuchaba cerca del baño. Si, se estaba acercando al baño y eso lo alarmó.

Lisbon: "Patrick" Dijo mientras agarraba la manija de la puerta e intentaba girarla. Estaba cerrada. "Patrick, estas ahí?"

Jane: "Si… si." Dijo levantándose con torpeza del suelo.

Lisbon: "Estás bien? Por qué no contestabas? Por qué cerraste?" Preguntó impaciente desde afuera.

El hombre quitó el seguro y abrió la puerta. Ambos se miraron a los ojos completamente preocupados el uno del otro.

Lisbon: "Estás bien?" Dijo mirándolo a los ojos y acercándose a él con rapidez. Lo agarró suavemente por el cuello introduciendo algunos dedos en sus rizos.

Jane: "Estoy bien."

Lisbon: "Por qué estabas encerrado?"

Jane: "Yo… lo siento. No debí hacerlo." Se disculpó casi sin mirarla a los ojos y negando con la cabeza.

Lisbon: "Estás pálido."

Jane no lo negó, pues debía ser 100% evidente que no se sentía bien. Solo se limitó a mirarla con expresión de cachorro nada fingida esta vez.

Lisbon: "Patrick, si te sientes mal, avísame. No te quedes callado. Por favor…"

Jane: "Lisbon…"

Lisbon: "Prométeme que lo harás."

Jane tomó un suspiro cansino.

Jane: "Lo prometo."

Lisbon: "Gracias." Dijo dando un beso suave en sus labios. "Tuve una pesadilla horrible." Añadió mientras pegaba su frente a la de él.

Jane: "Tranquila. Solo fue eso, una pesadilla." Dijo rozando sus brazos completamente desde los suaves hombros de Lisbon hasta sus dulces y pequeñas manos que se encontraban en su cuello.

Lisbon: "Nos quedamos hoy aquí tranquilos… si quieres nos vamos al spa, a la piscina un rato…"

Jane: "No, Teresa… no hace falta..."

Lisbon: "Si no te sientes bien, Patrick…"

Jane: "Está bien. Nos quedaremos, pero por la noche... vamos a salir."

Lisbon: "Patrick…" Dijo mientras lo atraía hacia ella para abrazarlo fuertemente. "Te amo." Terminó la oración sin poder aguantar las lágrimas.

Lisbon no quería que este momento terminara. Quería tenerlo así en sus brazos para siempre. La tristeza se apoderaba de ella por más que intentara que no sucediera.

Jane por su parte, se sentía peor que ella. No quería hacerla pasar por esto, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Ninguno de los dos puede retroceder. Ahora solo queda seguir adelante, juntos hasta el final.

A un lado de la cama, las llamadas al teléfono celular de Patrick Jane de parte del hospital no cesaban.

Los dos ignoraban por completo lo que estaba sucediendo en realidad con Jane. Habrá alguna esperanza para él?

Lisbon: "Entonces… a dónde quieres ir por la noche?" Dijo caminando hacia la cama nuevamente y secándose las lágrimas a espaldas de Jane.

Jane: "Que tal una cena en Jules Verne?"

Lisbon se giró hacia el hombre que esta vez le estaba dedicando su sonrisa picarona y encantadora.

Lisbon: "En la torre Eiffel?" Dijo completamente incrédula y con los ojos totalmente brillosos.

Jane se acercó a su maleta, se agachó y abrió el zipper delantero de esta. Sacó dos boletos y los mostró a su chica con una sonrisa con la que mostraba hasta las muelas.

Jane: "Tengo entradas especiales!"

Lisbon: "Eres una caja de sorpresas." Dijo esta vez sonriendo genuinamente.

XXX

Pasaron un día tranquilo. Fueron a la piscina, al gymnasio y al spa. Por la tarde regresaron a la habitación para bañarse y vestirse guapos para la ocasión.

XXX

Lisbon iba vestida con un traje azul añil, corto por encima de las rodillas. Solo poseía un pequeño manguillo lo que hacia dejar a la vista uno de sus hombros completamente desnudos. El traje tenía algunos detalles en color plata que surgían de la cintura hacia abajo. Calzaba unos tacos color plateados bastante altos. Algo terrible para ella, pero para la ocasión valía la pena. Se dejó el cabell ondulado el cual acariciaba con suavidad sus hombros. Estaba completamente sencilla, pero hermosa.

Jane vestía un traje negro, sencillo, camisa blanca debajo, sin corbata, ni nada por el estilo. Los primeros botones de su camisa estaban desabrochados, (como casi siempre) y aunque para algunas personas eso sería señal de descuido, a Lisbon le encantaba. Era algo que lo hacia ver sexy... hasta que llegamos a los zapatos.

Lisbon: "Por qué te pusiste tus zapatos marrones con esa ropa?"

Jane: "Eh... se me quedaron en casa los negros."

Lisbon: "Por Dios, Jane. Hubiesemos ido a comprar otros."

Jane: "Meh... estos son cómodos."

Lisbon: "No puedo creerlo."

Jane: "No me quieres así?"

Lisbon: "Oh.. ya que rayos."

Jane no pudo aguantar la carcajada.

Jane: "325 metros de alta... no te da escalofrios?" Dijo con una mano en su bolsillo y la otra tomando la mano de Lisbon. Estaban ya en frente de la torre Eiffel.

Lisbon: "Que esperamos?" Dijo halándolo hacia la entrada. La fila era inmensa, pero como Jane ya tenia sus boletos vip, no tuvieron ningun problema para entrar.

Observaban con detenimiento todo. Las paredes tenian los nombres de mas de 60 cientificos de los siglos 18 y 19. Jane vio una escalera en forma de espiral.

Jane: "Se supone que nos llevaría a la cumbre, pero no está completa. La vendieron por secciones en subastas... se hubiese visto muy bonita una sección en mi casa... No mejor no."

Lisbon lo miró de reojo y sonrió.

XXX

En el segundo piso de la torre Eifel se puede disfrutar una de las mejores vistas panorámicas de la capital de Francia.

Jane: "Ahí está nuestra mesa."

Lisbon: "Demasiada elegancia para mi." Dijo sentandose en una de las sillas no sin antes haber tropezado varias veces gracias a sus zapatos altos.

Jane estaba nervioso. Más nervioso que cuando tuvo a Lisbon desnuda en sus brazos por primera vez. Lo que iba a estar a punto de hacer iba a marcar el resto de las vidas de ambos.

Un mecero de unos 42 años se acercó a ambos y entregó con simpatía el menú.

"_Bonne nuit_, señores. Mi nombre es Agathon y esta noche seré su mecero. Tenemos varios menús especiales y una amplísima selección de vinos. Sientanse en la confianza de preguntar."

Jane: "Gracias, Agathon."

Agathon: "Disculpen."

Los dos sonrieron hacia el mecero quien se alejó un momento ya que otra pareja de una mesa cercana le hizo señas para que se acercara.

Lisbon: "Entienes algo de lo que dice aquí?"

Jane: "Eh... le tengo ganas a la langosta francesa con ensalada de manzana salvaje..." Dijo mirando a Lisbon de forma picarona.

Lisbon se sonrojó.

Lisbon: "Jane..."

Jane: "Me encanta cuando te pones así."

Al cabo de unos minutos se decidieron por el menú y se lo dejaron saber al mecero quien con mucho gusto retiró las cartas y se fue. Unos minutos después regresó con el vino. Jane tocó la muñeca de Agathon y lo miró fijo a los ojos. Dijo algo en francés que Lisbon no comprendió. El hombre sonrió y se retiró. Jane sirvió en la copa de Lisbon y en la suya.

Lisbon: "Qué le dijiste?" Dijo frunciendo el ceño.

Jane: "Oh.. que el lugar es muy acojedor y que la mecera rubia está interesada en él romanticamente."

Lisbon: "Aja..." Dijo sin creerle ni una palabra. "Y por qué no se lo dijiste en español? El entiende muy bien el idioma"

Jane: "Me gusta aparentar."

Lisbon: "Eso no tienes que decirlo."

Lisbon vio como Jane dio un largo sorbo a su copa de vino.

Lisbon: "Con calma."

Jane: "Mmmm?" Dijo desentendido.

Lisbon: "No estás tomando agua. Que sucede, Jane?" Preguntó al notarlo impaciente. "Qué estás tramando?"

Luego de aproximadamente quince minutos (durante los cuales Lisbon intentaba descifrar que Jane estaba tramando y él se lo disfrutaba al 100%), el mecero llegó con dos platos cubiertos a la mesa.

Lisbon: "Perfecto! Tengo hambre." Dijo sonriendo a Jane.

El mecero colocó el plato de Lisbon justo en frente de ella y Jane volvió a tomar su copa de vino para dar un largo sorbo. Mientras lo hacia vio como el mecero retiró la tapa.

Lisbon miró el plato desconcertada.

En el plato no había comida, sino un papel en el centro con algo escrito: **_ M'épouser _**

Lisbon volvió a mirar el plato, luego volvió la vista a Jane, al hacerlo... notó algo que brillaba insertado en una de las velas rojas encendidas que habian en el centro de la mesa. Era un anillo.

Jane colocó la copa de vino nuevamente en la mesa y miró a Lisbon fijamente a los ojos con seriedad.

Jane: "Cásate conmigo."


	14. Chapter 14

Capitulo 14

Las palabras resonaron fuertemente en la cabeza de la agente. "Cásate conmigo." Había escuchado ella bien? "Cásate conmigo." Si, había escuchado bien.

Jane ladeó la cabeza con un poco de impaciencia y temor al ver que Lisbon no salía de su impresión.

El mesero se excusó y se retiró de la mesa dejándolos solos. El asesor asintió y vio alejarse a Agathon, luego volvió a concentrarse en la mirada de Lisbon que parecía aún incrédula.

Lisbon: "Patrick…" Dijo negando la cabeza, cerrando los ojos, soltando la servilleta encima del plato y llevando sus dedos pulgar e índice a su ceño fruncido.

Jane sintió como un nudo en la garganta comenzó a formársele. Qué había hecho mal? En realidad pensando las cosas bien, lo había cagado todo. Como un hombre moribundo podría pedirle a una mujer que se casara con él?

Lisbon: "Estás seguro de lo que me estás pidiendo?" Dijo bajando la mano y colocándola encima de la mesa.

Jane: "Estoy seguro." Dijo lo más firmemente que pudo.

Lisbon sonrió sorprendida.

Lisbon: "Wow… es que… Esto es…" Dijo mirando el hermoso anillo que se encontraba en la vela.

Jane asintió lentamente esperando con impaciencia.

Lisbon: "Oh… Jane… no…" Dijo mirando nuevamente el platillo en la mesa. Luego volvió su mirada a él y notó sus ojos humedecidos.

Jane: "Está bien, Teresa. Yo entiendo."

Lisbon: "No! No! Has mal interpretado! Claro que sí!" Dijo levantándose de la mesa de inmediato y caminando hacia él. "Claro que me quiero casar contigo! Por supuesto que quiero hacerlo." Agregó esta vez sentándose en su falda, estrechándolo en sus brazos y besándolo con suavidad en los labios.

El no pudo evitar la tentación de intensificar el beso y tampoco pudo evitar llorar de la emoción. Estrechó la mano hacia la vela y sacó el anillo de esta. Tomó con suavidad la mano de Lisbon, quien aun estaba sentada en sus piernas, y le colocó el anillo en su dedo anular. Atrajo su mano a sus labios besándolo con dulzura y luego ambas manos hacia su cuello atrayéndola hacia él para volverla a besar.

Lisbon: "Voy a estar contigo siempre. Hasta el final. Lo prometo."

Jane: "Lo sé."

Ambos se quedaron mirándose a los ojos por unos momentos.

Lisbon: "Tan pronto lleguemos a Estados Unidos. Nos casamos."

Jane: "Tan pronto?" Dijo sorprendido.

Lisbon: "Por supuesto. No pienso perder ni un solo instante más." Dijo acariciando su cabello.

El mesero se acercó con los verdaderos platos de comida y los colocó en la mesa mientras la pareja lo observaba.

Jane: "Aún tienes hambre?" Le preguntó con suavidad.

Lisbon: "No tienes idea." Dijo regalándole una sonrisa juguetona. "Se ven exquisitos." Dijo levantándose de la falda de Jane para volver a su asiento.

Jane: "No tanto como tú."

Comenzaron a degustar los platos y luego de varios minutos de comer y mirarse en silencio Lisbon habló.

Lisbon: "Oh, Dios…"

Jane: "Qué?"

Lisbon: "El equipo. Como vamos a decirles? No podemos llegar a la oficina juntos, casados así como así."

Jane: "Nada… decimos que despertamos en la misma cama, con anillos de matrimonio como pasó en What Happened in Las Vegas."

Lisbon: "Patrick, hablo en serio." Dijo soltando el tenedor.

Jane: "Lo sé… Relájate, mujer. Nos casamos y ya. Cuál es el problema? Teníamos una aventura y luego decidimos dar un paso más." Dijo con la copa en la mano y en forma de práctica como si estuviera en frente del equipo.

Lisbon: "No puedo contigo… Estás loco." Dijo volviendo a tomar el tenedor en las manos y sonriendo. "Te irás a mi casa…"

Jane abrió la boca para protestar.

Lisbon: "…y no quiero peros." Dijo con los dientes del tenedor hacia él."

Jane: "Lo que tu digas."

Lisbon: "Como crees que estén Shaggy y Boss?"

Jane: "Deben estar bien. Grace estaba encantada de tenerlos. Es más, voy a llamarla." Dijo sacando su teléfono celular.

Lisbon: "Que hora debe ser allá?" Dijo mirando su reloj.

Jane: "Temprano... comenzando la tarde."

XXX

Van Pelt: "No! No! Boss! Awww! No puede ser!" Dijo frustrada mientras observaba al perrito de Jane desgarrando uno de los cojines de la sala.

Escuchó su teléfono celular sonar y asomó la cabeza por una esquina del sofá.

Van Pelt: "Voy a contestar. Compórtense!" Dijo a las dos mascotas quienes la observaban moviendo la cola.

Van Pelt: "Hello?" Dijo luego de recuperar el aliento.

Jane: "Hola, Grace. Como estas?"

Van Pelt: "Todo bien. Todo bien. Y ustedes? Como va todo por allá? La están pasando bien?" Dijo cambiando el tono de voz a un poco confidente.

Jane: "De maravilla." Dijo mirando a Lisbon con dulzura mientras ella le lanzaba una mirada coqueta. "Como están los chicos?"

Van Pelt: "Oh! Muy bien. Muy bien! Se están comportando de maravilla!" Decia mientras Shaggy y Boss se peleaban por el cojín en el medio de la sala.

Van Pelt tapó el auricular.

Van Pelt: "Hey! Basta! Perros malos! Malos!"

Sacó la mano del auricular.

Van Pelt: "Todo está perfecto. Craig viene más tarde a echarme una mano con ellos." Dijo mientras los miraba desafiante y luego sonreía a Jane como si este la estuviese observando. "Vamos a salir y de vez no los llevamos a pasear."

Jane: "Bien. Fenomenal. Les hará falta. Nada, era para saber. Gracias por todo, Grace."

Van Pelt: "De nada. Cuando vienen?" Dijo casi con desespero.

Jane: "Nuestro vuelo sale en par de horas… Estaremos allá esta misma noche. Como a las 10 de la noche."

Van Pelt: "Ok."

Jane: "Bueno, nos vemos, Grace. Que tengas un buen domingo."

Van Pelt: "Gracias. Igual." Decía ahora con dulzura y luego enganchaba la llamada. Suspiró mirando a los chicos con cara de rendida. "Ustedes son terribles!" Casi les gritó. "Pero son unas dulzuras. Hora de comer chicos." Dijo mientras caminaba hacia la cocina en busca de la bolsa de comida seca para ellos.

XXX

Lisbon: "Cómo está todo?"

Jane sonrió.

Jane: "Creo que Grace está teniendo un poco de problemas con ellos."

Lisbon: "Oh. Pobre." Dijo con vergüenza.

Jane: "Trató de disimularlo muy bien, pero no le quedó." Dijo mientras soltaba una grande sonrisa y se llevaba un bocado de langosta a la boca. "Vas a tener que recompensarla, Lisbon."

Lisbon: "Le pagaré todo lo que le dañen."

Jane: "No me refería a eso. La pobre mujer se merece una semana libre por solo el hecho de cuidarlos tres días."

Lisbon: "Sabes que no puedo hacerlo."

Jane reía divertido con solo pensar como lo estaría pasando Grace en todo el fin de semana con los dos perritos.

XXX

Lisbon: "Al fin." Dijo entrando a la habitación. Lanzó uno de los zapatos levantando con fuerza el pie. El zapato pegó justo a un cuadro que estaba en la pared de la pequeña sala de la suite haciendo que este cayera al suelo roto. "No puede ser."

Jane: "No vi nada." Dijo caminando hacia la cama quitándose la chaqueta.

Lisbon: "No soporto el dolor de pies." Dijo olvidándose por completo del cuadro y lanzándose de espaldas en la cama mientras Jane se quitaba los zapatos sentado al lado de esta.

Jane se levantó, se detuvo en frente de Lisbon y se agachó. Tomó con sutileza uno de sus pies y comenzó a masajearle la planta de los dedos con sus pulgares.

Lisbon: "Uf…" Dijo suspirando y cerrando los ojos.

Jane: "Así está bien?" Dijo disfrutando la vista desde su ángulo.

Lisbon: "Fenomenal…" Susurró.

Jane observaba como el pecho de Lisbon subía y bajaba con suavidad. Una sonrisa suave se dibujó en su rostro cuando notó que ella estaba sonriendo del placer y la tranquilidad.

El hombre comenzó a dar besos suaves en el pie de Lisbon, besos que fueron arropando su talón y poco a poco su pierna, su rodilla, detrás de la rodilla. Mientras lo hacía, acariciaba con suavidad los rastros que iba dejando con sus labios humedecidos.

Lisbon: "Patrick."

Jane: "Mmm?"

Lisbon: "No deberíamos estar hacienda las maletas?" Dijo con los ojos cerrados.

Jane: "Ya las hice…"

Lisbon: "Mientes. Lo dices para que me quede tranquila. A ti no te importaría si perdiéramos el vuelo, pero a mi si…" Dijo mientras sonreía al sentir las caricias de Jane y sus labios por uno de sus muslos.

Jane: "Me encanta este vestido. Te hace lucir tan hermosa. Siento deseos de…"

Lisbon: "Patrick."

Jane: "Oh, vamos... tenemos tiempo." Dijo mientras subía y la besaba en el cuello.

Lisbon: "Sabes que no." Dijo colocando firmemente las manos en su pecho para apartarlo.

Jane suspiró y cerró los ojos.

Jane: "Tienes razón. Lo siento." Dijo abriendo los ojos y observándola con deseo. "Podemos probar en el baño del avión. Por aquello de experimentar cosas nuevas."

Lisbon: "Solo en tus sueños haría algo así." Dijo sacándoselo de encima y saliéndose de la cama.

Jane: "Solo decía." Dijo con cara de inocencia.

XXX

Parecía mentira, pero en estos momentos Lisbon estaba entrando al baño del avión y Jane estaba esperándola en él.

Lisbon: "Debo estar loca. Todo esto es tu culpa." Decía mientras besaba y acariciaba con pasión a Jane quien estaba jadeando suavemente en sus brazos.

Jane: "Me alegra que te hayas puesto esa falda." Susurró para luego besarla, pegarla contra la pared y levantarle firmemente sus piernas para colocarlas a ahorcadas en su cintura.

En menos de un minuto estaba dentro de ella. Los dos se besaban, abrazaban, movían y jadeaban con suavidad.

Lisbon: "Espero que no haya turbulencia." Dijo entre besos.

Jane: "Quien sabe, quizás eso lo haría mucho más interesante." Dijo con una distorsionada sonrisa.

Lisbon: "Oh… Te odio." Dijo para luego dejar caer la cabeza hacia atrás con una sonrisa de puro placer mientras Jane la hacía llegar al climax.

Minutos más tarde, Lisbon salió del baño y caminó hacia su asiento. Se sentó y se recogió el cabello. La señora que estaba sentada detrás de ella, de algunos 70 años, se levantó para ir.

"Esta niña sí que se ha tardado. La comprendo. No es fácil viajar en avión y menos un viaje tan largo." Pensó la señora. Caminó tranquilamente hasta el baño. Cuando estuvo justo en frente para abrir la puerta, notó como la manija se movió. La señora frunció el ceño al ver que la puerta se abrió y un hombre estaba detrás de ella.

Jane la miró con una dulce sonrisa.

Jane: "Va a usar el baño? Adelante." Dijo amablemente, saliendo y caminando hacia su asiento.

La señora lo siguió con la vista y al ver que se sentó justo al lado de la mujer que estaba en frente de ella, abrió los ojos como platos y se llevó la mano derecha a la boca. "Madre de Dios." Susurró. Se echó aire con la mano y entró sonriendo al baño. "Este mundo se tiene que acabar pronto."

* * *

Qué tal hasta aquí? xD


	15. Chapter 15

Uh! Actualización al fin! Siento muchisimo la tardanza! Mi laptop murió y se llevó los capitulos que tenía hechos de este fic, pero ya estoy con él de vuelta.

xD

Gracias por todos los reviews. Gracias a **Garcii93, cargarpe, Viviskilener-jisbonist4ever, Jisbon4ever, Lauri-mentalist, Lorena93, InTheSnow, booth bones, Haruka83, mia66, Smnbkr** y todas las demás personas que han colocado esta historia en sus story alerts, favoritos, etc, pero que no me han dejado review. Me alegra saber que esta historia ha gustado mucho.

Aquí el siguiente capitulo. Espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

Capítulo 15

Se bajaron del avión y se dirigieron rápidamente a recoger las maletas. El taxi los estaba esperando en una esquina, afuera del aeropuerto. Jane miró su reloj. Ya eran más de las diez de la noche. Suspiró con cansancio y le abrió la puerta del taxi a Lisbon mientras el taxista colocaba las maletas en el baúl.

Ya dentro del taxi, Jane no pudo evitar colocar la cabeza en el hombro de Lisbon y cerrar los ojos. Ella notó como el peso de él fue acrecentando. Colocó la mano en su mejilla.

Lisbon: "Estás bien?" Preguntó en voz baja.

Jane: "Si… solo estoy cansado."

Lisbon: "Ok… Qué tal si buscamos a los chicos mañana?"

Jane soltó un suspiro.

Jane: "La pobre Grace debe estar volviéndose loca con Shaggy y Boss."

Lisbon: "Eso si." Dijo para luego sonreír. "Lo intentaré." Dijo marcando el teléfono de Van Pelt.

Ella contestó casi de inmediato.

Van Pelt: "Si?"

Lisbon: "Grace, perdónanos, de verdad, pero creo que no podremos pasar esta noche a recoger a los chicos."

Van Pelt: "Está bien. No hay problema. Ya se quedaron dormidos." Dijo mirando a las dos mascotas acostadas en su cama.

Lisbon: "Oh, gracias. Mañana los buscaremos sin falta."

Van Pelt: "Está bien jefa. No se preocupe."

Lisbon: "Gracias por quedarte con ellos y cuidarlos, Grace. Estamos muy agradecidos."

Van pelt sonrió.

Van Pelt: "No hay de que, jefa. Nos veremos mañana."

Lisbon: "Ok. Nos vemos. Buenas noches. Que descanses."

Van Pelt: "Gracias, jefa. Igualmente."

Lisbon enganchó. Van Pelt tomó su sábana y su almohada para irse a dormir al sofá de la sala.

Van Pelt: "Todo sea por mantenerlos tranquilos." Dijo mirándolos con ternura. "Pequeños demonios." Dijo sonriendo y yéndose al sofá.

Lisbon: "Ves? No fue tan difícil."

Jane: "Mmmm…" Dijo con los ojos cerrados.

Luego de varios minutos de mantener silencio en el taxi, Jane levantó la cabeza del hombro de Lisbon sobresaltado.

Lisbon: "Qué?"

Jane: "Quienes van a ser nuestros testigos?"

Lisbon: "Dios! No había pensado en eso! Es una buena pregunta…" Dijo preocupada.

Tenían todos los requisitos: actas de nacimiento, certificados médicos, fotografías tamaño pasaporte, los comprobantes de domicilio y algunos documentos más, menos los testigos.

Jane sonrió.

Lisbon: "Tienes alguien en mente?"

Jane: "Que tú crees?"

Lisbon: "Quien? Quienes?"

Jane: "Aha…" Negó con la cabeza.

Lisbon: "Patrick, yo no sé quien podría ser mi testigo…"

Jane la miró con suavidad y ladeando la cabeza.

Lisbon: "No. Tommy no. Sabes que tenemos diferencias."

Jane: "En algún momento las tendrán que aclarar."

Lisbon: "Patrick, por favor…"

Jane: "Ok. Ok. No me voy a meter en eso."

Lisbon: "En quien pensaste como testigo?" Preguntó intrigada.

Jane sacó su teléfono celular y marcó un número.

Lisbon; "Vas a llamar? A esta hora?"

Jane asintió sonriendo.

Lisbon: "Lo conozco?"

Jane volvió a asentir y se colocó el teléfono al oído.

Al otro lado de la línea se escuchó una voz varonil. "Hey."

Jane: "Hey Cho, todo bien?" Dijo suspirando disimulando impaciencia.

Lisbon abrió los ojos como platos y luego sonrió negando con la cabeza.

Cho: "Todo en orden. Qué sucede? Nunca llamas a esta hora." Dijo sentándose en su cama. Se había ido a dormir temprano. Fue un día largo en el CBI.

Jane: "Que no piensas preguntar como estuvo el viaje ni nada?"

Cho: "Cómo estuvo el viaje?" Preguntó con tranquilidad.

Jane: "Fue fantástico. Solo que necesito un gran favor."

Cho: "Que hiciste? Dime que no estás en la cárcel."

Jane: "Necesito... que mañana a primera hora… estés en la corte."

Cho: "Que hiciste, Jane?"

Jane: "No preguntes. Tú solo ve. Por favor. Hazlo por mí. Por todo lo que me debes."

Cho: "Qué te debo?"

Jane: "Ya no me hagas pensar a estas horas. Por favor…"

Cho suspiró en el teléfono y lo pensó por unos segundos.

Cho: "Allí estaré."

Jane: "Gracias, Cho."

Cho: "Con una condición."

Jane: "La que quieras."

Cho: "Hagas hecho lo que hagas hecho, no mentiré con mi mano derecha colocada encima de una biblia."

Jane: "No tendrás que hacerlo."

Cho: "Eso espero."

Jane: "Ok."

Cho: "Como está la jefa?"

Jane: "Esta bien. Ya la veras mañana."

Cho: "Ok. Buenas noches."

Jane: "Buenas noches, Cho! Que descanses!" Exclamó.

Cho: "Ok. Tu también."

Jane: "No me falles."

Cho: "Bye."

Ambos colgaron la llamada.

Lisbon: "Estás loco. Por qué no le dijiste? Y si te dice que no?"

Jane: "Quiero que sea una sorpresa… y es Cho. No lo hará. Es un romántico empedernido."

Lisbon: "Romántico empedernido? Hay por favor…" Dijo mostrando cara de incredulidad.

Jane: "Lo que pasa es que no lo conoces, Teresa. No lo conoces…" Dijo Jane señalándola con el dedo índice.

Lisbon: "Claro, claro.. y a quien llamaré yo? A Van Pelt?" Dijo en tono de broma.

Jane: "No es mala idea… pero no. Pensé en alguien mucho mejor."

Lisbon: "Ah sí? Quién?"

Jane: "Alguien que te adora como si fuese tu padre."

Lisbon: "No! Virgil?"

Jane: "Por supuesto! Por qué no? Es el perfecto! Anda llámalo."

Lisbon: "A esta hora?"

Jane: "Claro! Llámalo. Has lo mismo que hice yo." Dijo señalando su teléfono celular.

Lisbon: "Patrick, sabes que yo no puedo mentir… además el no va a aceptar este matrimonio."

Jane: "Claro que sí. El me ama, a su manera, pero me adora. Y quien dijo que mentiras? Solo ocultaras la verdad del porqué lo quieres allá."

Lisbon suspiró mirando su teléfono celular.

XXX

Virgil Minelli subió las escalinatas de la corte algo nervioso. Lisbon lo había dejado preocupado. Nunca llamaba a esas horas. En realidad, hace mucho que no lo llamaba, y llamarlo, para decirle que lo necesitaba en la corte a primera hora no le daba buena espina. Estaba preocupado por ella.

Se detuvo a esperar donde había quedado con Lisbon y se sorprendió al encontrarse con Cho.

Minelli: "Kimball! Tanto tiempo. Cómo está todo?" Dijo estrechándole la mano para darle un caluroso saludo.

Cho: "Muy bien, jefe. Usted?" Dijo devolviéndole el saludo con un abrazo fugaz.

Minelli: "No me digas jefe. Ya no soy tu jefe! Ahora soy un viejito que se dedica a la pesca… ah… extraño el CBI, las locuras de Jane y todas esas cosas."

Cho lo miró por unos segundos.

Minelli: "Si… Jamás pensé que diría eso. Dime, que haces por aquí?"

Cho: "Jane me pidió que viniera."

Minelli lo miró intrigado.

Minelli: "Jane? Mmmm….A mi Teresa. Qué extraño." Dijo pensativo.

Jane y Lisbon llegaron tomados de la mano. Al Lisbon ver a Minelli no pudo aguantar la alegría y salir casi corriendo para confundirse ambos en un abrazo.

Lisbon: "Virgil!"

Minelli: "Teresa! Querida! Tanto tiempo!" Dijo abrazándola. "Qué pasa? Me has preocupado. No dormí anoche pensando en que sucedía. Para que me necesitas?'

Jane llegó en ese preciso instante y saludó primeramente a Cho para no interrumpir el abrazo entre Lisbon y Minelli.

Minelli miró a Jane y luego a Lisbon.

Minelli: "No me digas que demandaste a este?" Dijo refiriéndose a Jane. "Qué te hizo esta vez para llegar a estos extremos?"

Jane: "Oh... por favor, Virgil. Claro que no. Es algo mucho mejor que eso…" Dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Cho miró a Minelli ahora algo preocupado.

Jane y Lisbon se tomaron de la mano y miraron a ambos hombres.

Lisbon: "Nos vamos a casar… y queremos que ustedes sean nuestros testigos." Dijo con algo de timidez.

Minelli miró a Cho quien le devolvió una mirada ahora aún más preocupada, luego miró a Jane y a Lisbon. Sonrió con incredulidad por unos momentos y luego estalló en risas.

Minelli: "Ahhh! Qué buena broma! No me hagan reir, chicos Por favor. Díganme la verdad."

Jane siguió con su sonrisa dulce y Lisbon sonrió con timidez. Cho los miró con aparente tranquilidad.

Cho: "Es en serio?"

Jane: "Es en serio."

Minelli: "Conocen la palabra noviazgo?"

Lisbon bajó la vista algo avergonzada al suelo. Cho miró a Jane. Jane miró a Minelli sonriendo.

La sonrisa de Minelli se desvaneció por completo al ver que todo iba en serio. Agarró a Jane por el brazo y lo haló varios pies de distancia de Lisbon y Cho.

Minelli: "Dime que no la hipnotizaste." Susurró entre dientes con sus ojos solo a centímetros de los de Jane.

Jane: "Por Dios, Virgil. No soy capaz de hipnotizar a una mujer para que se case conmigo. Puedes rebuscar mis bolsillos y todo para que veas que tampoco tengo un cuchillo, ni un arma… ni nada de eso."

Minelli: "Es que ella me llamó anoche…"

Jane: "Eres como su padre. Sería algo muy lindo para ella que fueras uno de nuestros testigos."

Minelli: "Desde cuándo son pareja? Es que esto para mi es una locura!"

Jane: "Ya lo sé. Ya lo sé, pero no. No es una locura. Nos amamos y queremos unir nuestras vidas."

Minelli: "Y no pueden convivir como tantas parejas?" Preguntó casi desesperado.

Jane: "En serio tanto te traumatiza?"

XXX

Cho: "Firmaré con gusto."

Lisbon: "Gracias, Cho."

Cho: "En serio me sorprendieron esta vez y eso es difícil."

Lisbon: "Lo sé." Dijo sonriendo.

Cho: "Espero que sean felices."

Lisbon: "Gracias, de verdad."

Cho: "Nadie más sabe?"

Lisbon: "No."

Cho: "Rigsby y Van Pelt se molestarán."

Lisbon: "Ni que lo digas…"

Cho: "Fueron a buscar los perros? Van Pelt se estaba volviendo loca."

Lisbon: "Si ya fuimos."

XXX

Minelli: "Pero al menos pueden decir porque tan… rápido? Osea… por qué no una buena preparación de ceremonia? Yo que sé."

Jane: "Es algo complicado, Virgil."

Minelli: "No me digas que Teresa está embarazada."

Jane: "No, hombre… no es eso…"

Minelli: "Entonces? Es que algo así se merece una buena celebración… Por qué quieren casarse en secreto? Por qué tan a la ligera"

Jane: "No es por no querer hacer celebración.. ni por casarnos en secreto… es solo que…"

Minelli: "Que que Jane?" Lo miró impaciente. "Yo les hubiese regalado la recepción. Dios, no puedo creer lo que estoy diciendo." Murmuró.

Jane sonrió con suavidad.

Jane: "Virgill, tengo cáncer. Me queda muy poco tiempo de vida."

* * *

_Hoy hacemos pacto tú y yo_

_Comprometemos nuestras vidas  
_

_Prometemos amarnos en gozo y dolor_

_Unidos por siempre en amor._

_Hoy mi corazón está feliz_

_Un sueño que se hace realidad_

_Y frente a estos testigos_

_Te voy a aceptar_

_Y por siempre te voy a amar_

_Hoy te llamaré esposa_

_Princesa mía, amada mía, eres mi esposa_

_Preciosa me entrego a ti_

_Y hoy te llamaré mi esposa_

_En el jardín eres la rosa más hermosa_

_Preciosa, me entrego a ti_

_Mi dulce esposa_

_En salud o en enfermedad_

_En bendición o en necesidad_

_Esto es un pacto que no se romperá_

_ - Abraham Velázquez  
_

* * *

Bueno, espero que este retorno de este fic, me deje muchos, pero muuchos, MUCHISIMOS, CIENTOS de reviews... **xDDDDDDD**


	16. Chapter 16

Gracias a todos por los reviews. Como siempre, ponen a uno feliz y levantan el ánimo para continuar escribiendo. ;)

Siguiente cap.

* * *

Capítulo 16

Minelli miró a Jane a los ojos buscando un indicio de sarcasmo, mentira o burla de su parte, pero no lo encontró.

Minelli: "Teresa lo sabe?" Dijo luego de un incómodo silencio.

Jane: "Oh… si. Ella sabe." Contestó asintiendo con suavidad.

Minelli: "Es un paso grande el que van a dar. No es cualquier cosa, Patrick." Dijo con sinceridad sin dejarlo de mirar a los ojos.

Jane: "Lo sé."

Minelli colocó sus manos en los bolsillos y dio una mirada fugaz a Lisbon.

Minelli: "Vaya… No sé que más decir."

Jane: "Di que aceptas ser nuestro testigo."

Minelli se quedó mirando a Jane por unos segundos.

Jane: "No lo hacemos por capricho. Teresa me ama; igual que yo a ella. Aunque puedes hablar con ella primero si lo deseas…"

Minelli: "De eso no me cabe duda, Patrick. Ella siempre… te defendía aunque al parecer quisiera ahorcarte o caerte a tiros por momentos…" Dijo cruzando los brazos.

Jane sonrió.

"Minelli: "…puedo decir sin duda alguna que noté que sentía algo muy fuerte por ti. Solo que es una mujer terca… pero esto. Es fuerte. Destinar… a una mujer a…"

Jane: "Si... lo sé." Dijo ahora colocando sus manos en los bolsillos.

Minelli: "Se que suena duro…." Se detuvo al ver como Jane bajaba la vista al suelo y comenzaba a mover un poco su tobillo derecho. "Si es lo que desean, acepto ser testigo." Finalizó.

Jane asintió mirando el suelo y mordiendo con suavidad su labio inferior. Levantó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos de Minelli.

Jane: "Gracias." Dijo con un nudo en la garganta.

Minelli notó sus ojos llorosos y se conmovió. Ver a Patrick Jane a punto de llorar no es sencillo. No pudo evitar sentir lástima por él, por ambos.

Jane: "Y por favor, deja de mirarme con esa cara. Es lo último que espero de ti." Dijo Jane mirando a otro lado.

Se acercó nuevamente a Jane y ambos se confundieron en un abrazo.

Lisbon y Cho lo observaron. La mujer no pudo evitar sonreír al ver la escena.

Cho: "Creo que aceptó."

Lisbon: "Si. Eso parece."

XXX

Cuatro horas después.

Jueza: "El marido y la mujer son iguales en derechos y obligaciones. Deben respetarse mutuamente y actuar en interés de la familia. Están obligados a vivir juntos, guardarse fidelidad y socorrerse mutuamente." Dijo mirándolos a ambos.

Minelli y Cho se encontraban detrás de ellos escuchando con atención.

Jueza: "Señor Patrick Jane, acepta este acto, contraer matrimonio con la señora Teresa Lisbon.

Jane miró a la jueza y luego a Lisbon.

Jane: "Por supuesto."

Jueza: "Tiene que decir sí, señor Jane."

Jane: "Pues si! Es lo mismo, no? Si."

Minelli se tapó la cara con una mano. Cho miró a Lisbon quien sonreía con suavidad.

Jueza: "Señora Teresa Lisbon, acepta este acto, contraer matrimonio con el señor Patrick Jane?"

Lisbon: "Si."

Jueza: "Los testigos."

Minelli pasó alfrente primero y firmó el documento. Luego Cho.

Jueza: "Tienen anillos?"

Jane: "Eh… claro, si. Los traje. Se supone." Dijo buscando en sus bolsillos.

Lisbon miró a la jueza de reojo y luego a su pareja.

Jane: "Ya, ya los encontré." Dijo sacándolos del estuche.

Jane miró a Lisbon a los ojos con ternura y le colocó el anillo en su dedo anular. Ella hizo lo mismo.

Jueza: "Así, dado el consentimiento de ambos, y en virtud de las facultades que legalmente me han sido otorgadas por el estado de California, los declaro en este momento marido y mujer."

Lisbon agarró a Jane por su cuello y lo besó con dulzura en los labios.

Minelli no pudo evitar sonreír de la felicidad. Cho bajó la vista y sonrió.

XXX

Cho: "Y ahora qué harán?" Dijo mientras caminaban por el estacionamiento de la corte.

Jane: "Vamos a un restaurante a almorzar." Sugirió Jane quien caminaba de la mano con su esposa.

Cho: "Yo debo ir a la oficina. Tengo trabajo."

Lisbon suspiró.

Lisbon: "Bah…"

Jane la miró sorprendido. Cho y Minelli no se quedaron atrás.

Cho: "Quien eres tú? Y que has hecho con Teresa Lisbon? O mejor dicho…" Preguntó esta vez mirando a Jane. "Qué le has hecho a la jefa?"

Jane: "Yo? Nada."

Minelli: "Sabia que algo andaba mal. Cuando se trata de Jane, siempre hay algo mal." Dijo mitad en serio y mitad en broma.

Lisbon: "Llamaré a Van Pelt para que nos acompañen a almorzar."

XXX

Rigsby: "No es cierto!" Exclamó el agente entre carcajadas y con comida en la boca al enterarse de que Jane y Lisbon se habían casado durante la mañana.

Recibió un codazo en una costilla por parte de Van Pelt.

Van Pelt: "No hables con comida en la boca!" Dijo a su lado mientras sostenía una botella de agua en una mano.

Rigsby: "Y eso en qué a ti te afecta?" Dijo mientras se sacaba la servilleta del cuello y se limpiaba una pequeña mancha de aderezo que había caído en su pantalón.

Van Pelt: "Aishhhh…"

Jane: "Ustedes son el uno para el otro." Dijo con tenedor en la mano mientras observaba la tonta discusión que tenia la pareja de enfrente.

Lisbon: "Patrick… no empecemos." Dijo mirándolo de reojo.

Rigsby: "Si por favor. No empieces."

Van Pelt colocaba la botella de agua en la mesa y seguía degustando el exquisito plato que tenía en frente: una pechuga a la parilla con papa asada rellena de vegetales y queso derretido.

Jane: "Me preocupa que Grace no haya dicho nada."

Van Pelt dio una mirada fugaz al consultor a la vez que sonreía y negaba con la cabeza.

Van Pelt: "Las relaciones entre agentes de la misma unidad están prohibidas y yo estoy en una relación estable y feliz con Craig." Dijo llevándose un pedazo de pechuga a la boca.

Jane: "Eso no va para ningún lado…."

Ahora él era el que recibía un codazo de Lisbon.

Jane: "Alguien tiene que decírselo." Dijo mirando a Lisbon a la vez que se frotaba el costado.

Minelli: "Cómo anda el CBI?" Preguntó Virgil para cambiar la conversación.

Lisbon: "Bien, bien. Separando las quejas que recibimos sobre Jane en todos los casos; de maravilla." Dijo mientras sonreía.

Minelli: "En serio has cambiado, Teresa." Dijo mirándola atontado. "Conociéndote lo dirías con rabia en la voz, pero no… lo dices como si todo fuese un chiste! No sé si sentirme indignado o tranquilo."

Jane: "Relajate, Virgil. Ya no eres el que recibe las quejas de los jueces, abogados…políticos…"

Minelli: "Mejor no sigas antes de que se me quiten las ganas de comer…" Dijo sonriendo.

Cho: "Lisbon, hay documentación para ti en tu oficina." Dijo Cho colocando un poco de mantequilla al pan.

Van Pelt: "Ah, sí! Se me había olvidado decírtelo. Por cierto, Jane, llamaron del hospital, tu doctor. Quiere hablar contigo. Dijo que es urgente."

Jane: "Qué más quiere?" Susurró.

El consultor dio un suspiro de fastidio y Lisbon lo miró.

Jane: "Gracias, Grace. Lo llamaré en cuanto pueda."

Lisbon: "Llámalo ahora. Tienes su número en tu teléfono celular."

Jane y Lisbon se miraron por unos segundos. Jane notó que no era una sugerencia, sino una orden.

Jane: "Al menos deja disfrutarme 'nuestro-almuerzo-celebración-de-casados'. Luego lo llamo." Dijo con una sonrisa.

Lisbon: "Te conozco. No lo harás." Dijo soltando la servilleta con algo de molestia y volviendo a tomar su tenedor para enterrarlo en la ensalada verde que contenía su plato.

Jane la miró algo soso por su de repente cambio de ánimo.

Rigsby: "Uh… primera pelea matrimonial." Dijo Rigsby en voz baja.

Van Pelt: "Déjalos en paz." Susurró fulminándolo con la mirada.

Minelli: "Debe ser algo muy importante para que quiera hablar contigo. Cuando fue la última vez que hablaste con él, Patrick?

Hubo un pequeño silencio.

Lisbon: "Creo que ya se le olvidó."

Jane: "Hace unas cuantas semanas." Dijo mirando a Minelli y luego a Lisbon con el ceño fruncido. "Creo que ya habíamos hablado de esto." Susurró mirándola con seriedad.

Minelli: "Chicos, yo tengo que irme. Debo ir a buscar a mis nietos al colegio antes de que a mi mujer le dé con montarme una película preguntándome donde estaba, etc." Dijo levantándose de la silla.

Lisbon: "No le dijiste a donde ibas?"

Minelli: "Claro que le dije! Pero ya saben, eso de la menopausia… las pone… histéricas. Con respeto, eh!" Dijo mirando a las dos damas que estaban en la mesa.

Jane sonrió mientras volvía a tomar de su soda.

Cho: "Un gusto verlo nuevamente, señor." Dijo dándole un fuerte estrechón de manos al sexagenario.

Rigsby hizo lo mismo, pero sin emitir ninguna palabra. Tenía la boca llena.

Van Pelt: "Si… nos hace mucha falta."

Lisbon: "Me gustaría que nos visitaras a menudo."

Minelli: "Desde luego lo hare."

Jane: "Gracias, Virgil."

Minelli: "Se…. Pórtate bien. Y cuídate. Ya no debes de pensar solo en ti." Dijo deteniéndose a espaldas de Jane y colocando sus manos en sus hombros. Apretó un poco para decir lo siguiente: "Mira la hermosa mujer que tienes a tu lado." Le dio varios golpecitos encima de los hombros.

Jane: "No necesitas amenazarme, Virgil." Dijo sonriendo un poco.

Minelli: "Es para no perder la costumbre."

Todos en la mesa sonrieron.

Minelli: "Buen provecho a todos."

"Gracias." Dijeron todos en la mesa al unísono.

Minelli: "Y felicidades, chicos." Dijo mirando a los recién casados.

Lisbon se levantó de la mesa para confundirse en un abrazo.

Lisbon: "Gracias, Virgil; por venir, por aceptar…"

Minelli: "No tienes nada que agradecer, querida." Dijo mirándola a los ojos y dándole un beso en la frente y luego apretando con fuerza sus antebrazos. "Sabes que eres como mi hija. Por cierto, la primera que te haga, me llamas. Me aseguraré de ponerlo en su sitio." Dijo mientras fulminaba a Jane con la mirada.

Lisbon solo sonrió y lo atrajo hacia ella nuevamente para abrazarlo con más fuerza.

XXX

Jane: "Sigues molesta." Dijo en voz baja mientras se dirigían a la casa. Lisbon tenía la línea entre las cejas que siempre se le formaba cuando estaba de mal humor.

Lisbon suspiró.

Lisbon: "Esas eran las llamadas que estabas recibiendo mientras estábamos en Paris. Aquellas que nunca contestaste. O me equivoco?"

Jane: "Si." Contestó con sinceridad.

Lisbon: "Deberias llamar."

Jane: "Teresa…"

Lisbon: "Patrick!" Exclamó causando que él se quedara con la boca entre abierta y no dijera ni una palabra más. "Y si hay solución? Y si se equivocó analizando tus resultados?"

Jane: "No se equivocó."

Lisbon: "Cómo lo sabes?"

Jane: "Tengo un tumor de cuarto nivel en la cabeza! _No se puede hacer nada!_" Dijo ahora molesto.

Lisbon frenó en seco causando que ambos despegaran sus espaldas de los asientos. Los cinturones de seguridad los protegieron de chocar contra el cristal.

Jane se tocó el cuello con una mueca de dolor gracias al roce del cinturón en él y luego miró a Lisbon con asombro. La mujer estaba mirando hacia el frente con la respiración entre cortada. Apretaba el guía con fuerza, se podían ver blancos sus nudillos.

Jane: "Teresa."

Ella no lo miró.

Lisbon: "Ya entendí. Ya entendí." Dijo ahora frotándose el cuello.

Jane: "Estás bien?" Dijo volteándose hacia ella para ver su cuello.

Lisbon: "No! No estoy bien!" Dijo mirándolo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. "No lo estoy!"

Jane: "Teresa…"

Lisbon: "Deja de ser tan egoista! Que no entiendes que intento ayudarte? No puedes hacer nada? No puedes hacer nada! Me niego a creerlo. Creo que puedes. Creo que podemos hacer algo al respecto, juntos. Juntos! Déjame ayudarte, Patrick. Por Dios, entra en razón de una buena vez!"

* * *

_Cuando sientas desmayar_

_Y que ya no hay fuerzas para continuar_

_Has pensado abandonar_

_Ese sueño, ese anhelo que en tu alma está._

-o-

_La mente dice no, nada puedes hacer_

_Pero tu corazón no para de creer_

_Y la montaña se encuentra frente a ti_

_Mas yo sé que la cruz harás si lo puedes creer._

-o-

_Creeré, Creeré._

_Ohh!_

_Creeré, Creeré._

_Ohh!_

-o-

_Cuando parezca como si no puedas pelear más_

_Y se ve como si el camino llegó a su final_

_Cuando nadie en ti crea, cuando te cierren las puertas_

_Por favor no te detengas porque debes continuar._

-o-

_La esperanza te hará mirar más allá_

_Y la fe te dará fuerza de creer que vencerás_

_Ahora es tiempo de avanzar y del pasado olvidar_

_Y celebrar lo que vendrá, juntos cantar:_

-o-

_Creeré, Creeré._

_Ohh!_

_Creeré, Creeré._

_Ohh!_

-o-

_Y las palabras que vendrán intentando apagar_

_El fuego que hay en ti, las debes olvidar_

_Y el viento soplará pero no te detendrás._

-o-

_Si DIOS está a tu lado, tú tienes todo lo necesario_

_Para levantarte y creer._

-o-

_Y al final todo saldrá bien, yo lo sé, yo lo sé_

_Yo creo sí, en mi futuro_

_Porque DIOS es el que nos da las fuerzas_

_Confía, confía, confía, confía, confía, confía_

_Canta conmigo sí_

_Sé que llegará, yo creo sí, yo creo sí._

_Ohh!_

-Tercer Cielo

* * *

Reviews?


	17. Chapter 17

Hey... aquí el siguiente cap. Enjoy it. ;)

Humor ante todo.

* * *

Capítulo 17

Esa misma tarde, Jane movía el pie de forma constante mientras descansaba el codo en el brazo de una de las sillas que se encontraban en la sala de espera de su doctor.

Muchas eran las personas que entraban y salían constantemente de la oficina. Eran de todas las edades, sexo y condición social. Algunas parecían completamente normales, pero en otras era evidente que la enfermedad asechaba.

Jane se movía con impaciencia en la silla y Lisbon, al notarlo, tomó el dorso de su mano con suavidad.

Lisbon: "Tranquilo. Estoy aquí contigo." Dijo mientras colocaba el dorso de la mano encima de sus muslos y acariciaba con suavidad la palma de esta para tratar de relajarlo.

Jane: "No debería estar aquí." Dijo con sequedad y sin mirarla.

Lisbon: "Aquí es justamente donde deberías estar, Patrick Jane."

Jane: "Sabes muy bien que odio esto."

Lisbon: "Eso no significa que no lo necesites." Dijo mirándolo, esperando a que el hiciera lo mismo, pero no lo hizo. "Ya no estés molesto conmigo. Has hecho bien en venir."

Jane: "En venir? Me amenazaste."

Lisbon: "De alguna manera tenía que convencerte." Dijo sonriendo.

Jane: "Dah…"

Lisbon: "Solo toma un respiro profundo y cierra los ojos. Piensa que estas… en la playa. Escuchando el sonido de las olas, de las gaviotas…"

Jane: "…y de momento un leve olor a alcohol setenta por ciento asecha en mis narices."

Lisbon no pudo evitar sonreír. En realidad estaba enojado.

Jane: "Ese olor malditamente molesto que solo se encuentra en las oficinas de los doctores y en hospitales."

Lisbon: "Ya… tranquilo." Dijo esta vez apretando con fuerza su mano.

Jane solo suspiró.

Jane: "Ok."

Quince minutos después, ambos vieron como la secretaria contestó una llamada, se levantó de recepción y caminó hacia la puerta de la oficina del doctor. Estuvo unos minutos adentro y luego salió y se detuvo en frente de los presentes.

"Señores, el doctor tuvo que salir de emergencia. Es posible que se tarde de dos horas a tres…"

Los presentes se miraron unos a otros; algunos con enfado, otros suspirando y otros simplemente asintiendo con la cabeza.

"Bueno, yo me voy." Dijo la señora que estaba sentada al lado de Jane. "No voy a quedarme esperando toda la tarde." Añadió.

Jane: "Ella tiene razón." Dijo mirando a Lisbon y colocando las manos en los brazos del asiento para levantarse.

Lisbon: "No, no, no, no. Te sientas." Dijo agarrándolo por el ante brazo.

Jane: "Teresa…" Dijo con fastidio volviendo a sentarse.

Lisbon: "Estás usándolo como excusa para irte."

Jane: "Excusa? Qué vamos a hacer tres horas aquí esperando como tontos?"

El teléfono de Lisbon comenzó a vibrar en su pantalón.

Jane: "Toma la llamada. Debe ser de la oficina. Si. A lo mejor nos necesitan. Estuvimos mucho tiempo fuera…" Parecía un niño pequeño buscando cualquier excusa tonta para salir corriendo del lugar.

Lisbon: "Solo fue el fin de semana." Dijo fulminándolo con la mirada y sacando su teléfono celular. "Lisbon." Contestó.

Jane: "Yo una semana. Una semana. Es mucho tiempo sin mi…"

Cho: "Jefa, tenemos un caso y vamos de camino. Es en el rio de Sacramento. "

Lisbon suspiró.

Jane: "Tenemos un caso. Lo sabia! Vamos. No podemos hacerlos esperar."

XXX

Lisbon: "Ni te creas que estas a salvo. Iremos nuevamente al doctor y lo veremos, punto."

Jane: "Si, bebé. Lo que tu digas." Dijo bajándose de la camioneta.

Lisbon rodó los ojos siguiéndolo.

Ambos bajaron caminando por la tierra húmeda y se adentraron bajo el puente donde estaban Rigsby, Van Pelt y Cho.

Lisbon: "Qué tenemos?" Dijo acercándose hacia donde ellos miraban. "Dios…" Añadió al ver la escena.

Era una niña. Estaba acostada en la tierra boca arriba. Sus manos habían sido restringidas con cinta aislante. Sus cabellos rubios y algo rizados tapaban parte de su pálido rostro. Su traje color rosa estaba hasta su cintura y se podía apreciar gran cantidad de sangre bajo este.

Jane se detuvo detrás de Lisbon y cuando vio a la niña, tuvo que apartar la vista de inmediato. Se alejó dos metros de ellos y miró hacia el rio.

RIgsby: "Camille Baker, 13 años, presenta signos de violencia y agresión sexual. Estaba desaparecida hace tres días. La última vez que la vieron fue saliendo a una fiesta con sus amigas. Eran las once de la noche."

Jane: "Qué niña ha de estar por ahí a esas horas?" Preguntó Jane irritado. Los poros de la piel se le habían abierto de inmediato al ver a la desafortunada chica. Se pasó la mano por la frente para quitar el sudor y respiró profundo a la vez que cerraba los ojos.

Se parecía tanto a su niña y eso lo incomodó mucho.

Lisbon se acercó a él y tocó su hombro.

Lisbon: "Estás bien?"

Jane asintió.

Lisbon: "Estás pálido y temblando."

Jane: "Solo estoy….un poco molesto."

Lisbon: "Si no quieres estar en este caso, lo entiendo."

Jane: "No. No. Estoy bien. Es solo que… es un poco fuerte. Es todo, pero nada con lo que no pueda lidiar."

Lisbon lo miró de reojo.

Jane: "En serio." Afirmó tocándose inconscientemente la nuca.

Lisbon: "Te duele la cabeza?"

Jane: "No… es que…" Dijo mirando a Lisbon a los ojos y apartando la mano de su nuca de inmediato.

Lisbon: "Es qué?"

Jane miró hacia la escena del crimen y luego al rio. Se frotó los ojos a la vez tomaba un bocado de aire.

Lisbon: "Patrick…" Dijo acercándose más y tocándolo detrás de su hombro.

Jane: "Deberías nadar desnuda alguna vez. Se siente fenomenal." Dijo mirando el rio.

Lisbon lo miró extrañada y confundida.

Lisbon: "No te sientes bien, verdad?"

Jane: "Dime que iremos a nadar desnudos. Me la debes."

Lisbon: "Patrick..."

Jane: "Estoy bien!" Dijo asintiendo de inmediato con una sonrisa completamente fingida. Lisbon lo notó con rapidez.

Lisbon: "Patrick, subamos. Te sientas en la camioneta, encendemos el aire acondicionado y te relajas un poco." Dijo al notar el brillo de sudor en su frente.

Jane: "No hace falta. Ya se me pasará. Hay que volver al trabajo." Dijo caminando hacia la escena del crimen nuevamente. "Iremos a nadar juntos esta noche!" Dijo alzando la voz. Todos los que estaban presentes lo escucharon.

Lisbon cerró los ojos, negó con la cabeza con verguenza y fue tras él.

XXX

Jane: "Ella al principio aceptó, pero luego intentó detenerlo. El se molestó, la golpeó, la violó y la mató por accidente." Dijo mirando aún con dolor a la niña.

Cho: "Cómo lo sabes?"

Jane: "Era una niña 'incomprendida'. Salía de casa a las escondidas. De seguro se cambiaba de ropa cuando llegaba a la esquina de la cuadra. Mira el lápiz labial rojo intenso que usaba. Esta ligeramente corrido por su mejilla y su cuello. Ella al principio… lo estaba disfrutando. Algo nerviosa. Lo más seguro es que era su primera vez. Se sintió incómoda, indecisa de momento y decidió detenerse… a lo que él respondió negativamente con la fuerza. Por eso sus manos están tan lastimadas… y su cuello. Tiene marcas de dedos. Él lo anticipaba, por eso cargó con la cinta aislante…." Dijo tomando un largo suspiro.

Van Pelt: "Pobre niña. Debió ser horrible. La primera vez debe ser… bonita, tierna, y con la persona indicada para hacerlo."

Jane: "Eso son cuentos de hadas, Grace. Sabemos que la realidad es otra." Dijo secamente.

Van Pelt: "Si." Dijo bajando la cabeza y cruzando los brazos con tristeza.

Rigsby: "A esa edad, las niñas deben estar jugando con muñecas."

Van Pelt y Lisbon lo miraron con el ceño fruncido.

Jane: "Jugabas tu con carritos a esa edad?" Preguntó intrigado.

Rigsby: "Bueno…." Comenzó a decir algo incómodo.

Jane: "No tienes que contestar si no lo deseas."

Cho: "Wayne Rigsby fue precoz."

Rigsby: "Oye… no digas eso. Yo era… un chico normal."

Jane: "Qué es para ti un chico normal? Yo era normal. Soy normal."

Lisbon: "Gracias a Dios…" Dijo con sarcasmo.

XXX

El equipo entró a las instalaciones del CBI. Cho llevaba un chico hacia el salón de interrogatorios. Había sido novio de la victima dos meses antes de que falleciera.

Jane fue de inmediato a la máquina de dulces y le colocó un dólar. Marcó el número para un bolso de papas fritas y esperó unos momentos. La bolsa comenzó a moverse despacio hacia el frente, pero cuando estuvo a punto de caer, una de las esquinas se quedó pinchada con el tubo metálico que la sostenía.

Jane: "No puede ser…" Dijo buscando en sus bolsillos más dinero. "Maldición." Dijo cerrando los ojos al darse cuenta que ese dólar era lo único que tenía en efectivo.

Golpeó el cristal de la máquina una vez de la frustración y cuando miró hacia el lado, Rigsby lo observaba atontado.

Rigsby: "Yo… tengo un dólar." Dijo sacándolo del bolsillo y entregándoselo.

Jane lo tomó.

Jane: "Gracias."

Rigsby: "Estás temblando."

Jane; "Si… si." Dijo mientras volvía a colocar el dólar en la máquina.

XXX

Hightower: "Adelante." Dijo la directora del CBI, al escuchar que tocaban la puerta.

Lisbon abrió la puerta y entró a la oficina.

Hightower: "Hey, agente Lisbon. Como estuvo su fin de semana? Paris estuvo caliente?" Preguntó mirándola de reojo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Lisbon: "Señora.. yo…"

Hightower: "Oye, tranquila. No tienes que decirme nada. Eran tus dos días libres… y los de Jane." Susurró lo último. "Pero por qué no esperó mejor a tomar las vacaciones? Hubiesen… digo, hubiese disfrutado más la estadía en la ciudad romántica."

Lisbon: "Fue algo que se dio de momento, señora y bueno…"

Hightower: "Entiendo. Entiendo. Momentos así no se pueden desperdiciar. Me alegra que esté de vuelta. Que estén de vuelta los dos. Hay mucho trabajo por hacer. Necesito ver a Jane. Dónde está?"

Lisbon: "Debe estar en…"

Hightower: "Madre de Dios! Y ese anillo?" Exclamó al ver el dedo anular de la mano de la agente.

Lisbon abrió la boca con sorpresa. Sabía que se iba a enterar, pero no esperaba eso en ese preciso momento.

HIghtower: "Sabes qué? Mejor no me digas nada. No quiero saber nada. Es tu vida privada y no debo entrometerme. Solo llama a Jane. Necesito hablar con él."

XXX

Jane devoraba la barra de chocolate que había sacado minutos antes de la máquina.

Van Pelt: "Con calma. No se va a ir corriendo." Dijo al verlo comer con algo de desespero.

Rigsby: "Creo que tiene ansiedad. Lo entiendo. A mí me pasa."

Jane: "No tengo ansiedad." Dijo con la boca llena. "No deberían estar escuchando el interrogatorio del chico?"

Lisbon caminó hacia su equipo.

Lisbon: "Jane, Hightower te quiere en la oficina. Dice que quiere hablar contigo…" Dijo frunciendo el ceño al verlo como comía. "Tienes hambre aún?"

Jane: "Almorzamos a las 12. Son las…" Miró su reloj. "4:30 de la tarde. Mi estomago no es el de un camello, ni el de una serpiente. Digiero la comida rápido, Lisbon."

Lisbon: "Es cierto! Debemos regresar a la oficina del doctor!"

Jane: "Qué? Tengo que hablar con Hightower." Dijo caminando con rapidez a la oficina de la directora.

Lisbon: "Jane!" Exclamó yéndose tras él.

Jane llegó a la oficina de Hightower y tocó la puerta. Lisbon lo agarró por la oreja por unos momentos.

Jane: "Auu!" Chilló.

Lisbon: "Hablas con Hightower, y te espero para que vayamos a la oficina del doctor. Entendido?"

Jane: "Ok… ok! Pero suelta mi orejita!" Suplicó.

Ella lo soltó sin dejar de fulminarlo con la mirada.

Jane se frotó la oreja y luego se acomodó el chaleco.

Jane: "Gracias, querida." Dijo a la vez que se escuchaba la voz de Hightower tras la puerta. "El deber llama." Dijo abriendo la puerta y entrando a la oficina. Se despidió de Lisbon con la mano y una sonrisa.

Lisbon sonrió fingidamente mientras él cerraba la puerta.

XXX

Hightower: "Cómo estuvo tu semana de vacaciones?" Dijo señalándole la silla para que tomara asiento.

Jane: "Pues… mejor de lo que esperaba. No puedo negarlo." Dijo caminando hacia la silla. "Gracias." Añadió a la vez que tomaba asiento.

Hightower: "Te sientes mejor?"

Jane: "Pues… si." Dijo con algo de inseguridad.

Hightower entrelazó las manos encima del escritorio y lo miró ahora con seriedad.

Hightower: "Pensé que te vería mejor, pero no, Patrick. Te estoy viendo exactamente igual como te fuiste. Si… un poco renovado hasta cierto punto, pero…"

Jane: "Fue un fin de semana intenso."

Hightower cerró los ojos y comenzó a sentir una inquietante temperatura en sus mejillas.

Jane no pudo evitar sonreír.

Hightower: "Sabes a lo que me refiero."

Jane se puso serio esta vez.

Jane: "Madeleine, las cosas van así…" Comenzó a contarle.

XXX

Media hora más tarde, Jane y Lisbon estaban de vuelta en la oficina del doctor.

"Patrick Jane." Dijo la enfermera mirando la lista de pacientes.

El hombre no se movió.

Lisbon: "Ese eres tú." Dijo mientras leía una revista.

Jane: "Oh… si?"

Lisbon: "Vamos." Dijo colocando la revista a un lado, levantándose y estirando su mano para que él la tomara.

El miró su mano por unos segundos. Se veía indeciso y algo asustado. Lo cierto es que sentía que el corazón se le quería salir del pecho y notaba como nuevamente los poros de la piel se le abrían y comenzaba a sudar frio.

Lisbon: "Vamos, Patrick. Levanta tu trasero de ahí o yo buscaré la forma para que lo hagas. No seré dulce si tardas mucho."

Jane: "Eres muy convincente." Dijo mientras tomaba su mano.

Se levantó y ambos caminaron rumbo a la oficina.

* * *

En el cap 18, sabremos que sucede con nuestro Jane. I promise. ;)


	18. Chapter 18

Perdón por hacerlos esperar. Aquí siguiente cap.

* * *

Capítulo 18

El doctor Dr. Amadeé lo esperaba impaciente en su escritorio. Tenía su record en la mano y lo ojeaba una y otra vez.

La pareja entró a la oficina y Jane cerró la puerta.

Dr. Amadeé: "Adelante. Tomen asiento." Dijo señalando las dos butacas que tenía en frente a su escritorio.

Lisbon fue la primera que comenzó a caminar haciendo que Jane hiciera lo mismo, ya que iban tomados de la mano.

Ambos se sentaron frente al escritorio. Jane se quitó la chaqueta y la puso en el espaldar de la butaca. Se enrodó las mangas de la camisa con algo de impaciencia.

Dr. Amadeé: "Calor, señor Jane?"

Jane: "Algo."

Dr. Amadeé: "Siempre mantengo el aire acondicionado en baja temperatura. Sin embargo, usted está sudoroso."

Jane: "Qué sucede, doctor? Para qué me quería con tanta impaciencia?"

Dr. Amadeé cerró el record y apoyó sus manos entrelazadas encima de este.

Dr. Amadeé: "Cómo se ha sentido en estos días?"

Jane: "Bien."

Lisbon: "Se ha estado mareando mucho. Le dan ataques repentinos de comerse todo lo que ve a su paso. A veces se pone muy nervioso e irritable… y hace unos días convulsionó."

Jane: "Lo normal en estos casos."

Dr. Amadeé: "Entiendo." Dijo mirando a su paciente con intensidad.

Jane: "Si lo que me va a decir es que recapacite y acepte el tratamiento, la respuesta es no." Dijo Jane levantando sus manos a nivel de su pecho.

Lisbon: "Patrick…" Dijo tocando con suavidad una de sus rodillas.

Jane: "No, Teresa… no." Dijo colocando su mano encima de la de ella.

Dr. Amadeé: "No lo llamé para eso, señor Jane."

Jane: "Entonces?"

Lisbon miró al doctor y movió la cabeza esperando una respuesta de este.

El doctor tomó un bocado de aire profundo. Volvió a abrir el record médico de Jane y lo observó.

Dr. Amadeé: "Lo que tengo que decirle, para mí, como especialista en la salud no es fácil."

XXX

Hightower caminó hacia la sala de descanso y observó al equipo.

Hightower: "Cómo va todo por aquí?" Preguntó con los brazos cruzados.

Rigsby: "Bien, señora."

Hightower: "El chico habló?"

Cho: "Estoy documentando el interrogatorio. No dijo mucho en realidad." Dijo desde su escritorio.

Hightower: "Jane está en el médico, verdad?"

Van Pelt: "Si. Lisbon está con él."

Hightower se sentó encima del escritorio de Van Pelt y se quedó pensativa.

Hightower: "Muy bien." Dijo mirando en silencio al suelo.

Van Pelt le dio una mirada fugaz a Rigsby, y este a su vez dio una a Cho. Hightower no era persona de sentarse con ellos en la sala de descanso para nada. Además, se veía preocupada.

Nadie se atrevió a preguntarle nada.

Pasaros varios minutos de un absoluto silencio incómodo para que Hightower reaccionara.

Hightower: "Bueno, los dejo. Sigan con el buen trabajo." Dijo levantándose y yéndose a su oficina.

Van Pelt: "Qué fue eso?" Susurró a los dos hombres que tenía en frente.

Cho: "Buena pregunta." Dijo sin quitar la vista de los documentos que tenía en la mano.

Rigsby: "Estará celosa porque Jane se casó." Dijo entre rizas.

Cho y Van Pelt lo miraron con seriedad.

Rigsby: "Solo fue una broma."

XXX

Dr. Amadeé: "Ha experimentado temblores, sudoración fría, palpitaciones, convulsiones, confusión, cambios en estado de ánimo…"

Jane: "Por qué no podemos ir al grano?"

Dr. Amadeé: "En la etapa que usted se encuentra debería estar en cama, señor Jane. Lo más seguro sin poder hablar ni expresarse de ninguna manera, completamente dependiente…"

Lisbon trató de mantener su respiración tranquila.

Dr. Amedeé: "… pero sobre todo sintiendo terribles dolores de cabeza. Y mírelo aquí; sentado, hablando conmigo. Ha sentido dolor de cabeza, señor Jane?"

Jane miró a Lisbon por un momento.

Jane: "Pues… he sentido dolor de cabeza, pero nada que no pueda tolerar."

Dr. Amadeé: "Y esos dolores de cabeza son mayormente cuando?"

Jane: "Por la mañana al levantarme."

Dr. Amadeé: "Seguidos de visión borrosa y mareos."

Jane: "Si…"

Dr. Amadeé: "Señor Jane, cuando se le hizo el estudio, había otro paciente con usted en la sala de espera. Ambos se hicieron el mismo estudio. Primero usted y luego él." Dijo dándole vueltas con las dos manos a su bolígrafo.

Jane asintió con suavidad.

Dr. Amadeé: "Cuando usted salió de hacerse el estudio, hubo cambio de turno. La enfermera que iba de salida le dejó el record a la siguiente. Ella se hizo cargo de ambos casos."

Jane se pasó la mano por la nuca con impaciencia.

Dr. Amadeé: "Se siente bien?"

Jane: "Continúe. Continúe."

Lisbon se rascaba la frente y tomaba un respiro profundo a la vez que miraba con total seriedad al doctor.

Dr. Amadeé: "Los resultados que leí, no eran los de usted. Hubo un error. Eran los del otro paciente…" Dijo mirando a ambos con seriedad.

Jane bajó la vista y soltó una pequeña carcajada incrédula.

Dr. Amadeé: "Usted no tiene cáncer, Patrick."

Lisbon: "Disculpe? Podría repetir eso?" Pregunto con total impaciencia. Sintió como un nudo en la garganta comenzó a formarse. Había escuchado bien?

Dr. Amadeé: "No tiene cáncer."

Jane: "Y se puede decir qué puñetas tengo?" Preguntó con voz cortada.

Lisbon agarró su mano y la apretó para darle seguridad.

Lisbon: "Doctor, esto es impericia médica. Sabe que esto sería una demanda brutal para la enfermera, para el hospital y para usted mismo. Se quedarán sin las licencias, así que es mejor que hable de una buena vez antes de que se me ocurra salir de aquí a la oficina de un maldito abogado!"

Dr. Amadeé: "Sé cómo se sienten…"

Lisbon: "No! Definitivamente no lo sabe! El ha sufrido mucho! Yo he sufrido mucho!" Exclamó tratando de aguantar las lágrimas.

Jane se mantenía cabizbajo tratando de registrar lo que el doctor había dicho.

Dr. Amadeé: "Siento mucho que esto haya sucedido así…"

Lisbon: "Todavía no lo siente. En serio, todavía."

Jane: "Está bien, Teresa. Está bien." Dijo agarrando su muñeca con suavidad y mirándola a los ojos.

Lisbon: "Y tú también eres un idiota por no querer venir antes! Nos hubiésemos ahorrado tanto martirio!"

Jane: "Entonces, qué tengo?" Preguntó mirando al doctor.

Lisbon: "Si, porque nadie convulsa por puro placer." Dijo ahora agarrando otra vez la mano de su pareja. "Ahora mismo está temblando y mucho."

Dr. Amadeé: "Cuando fue su última comida?"

Jane: "Al medio día."

Lisbon: "Y un chocolate que se comió hace media hora."

Dr. Amadeé: "Ahí está la razón de sus temblores, convulsiones y sudoración. Se supone que ya haya cenado, y que haya tenido una entre comida al menos a las tres de la tarde. Padece de hipoglucemia reactiva bastante severa."

Jane: "Hay que caminar mucho de hipoglucemia a gliobastoma, doctor…"

Dr. Amadeé: "Es cierto. Desde que nos dimos cuenta de la situación no hemos parado de llamarlo, pero usted no contestaba nuestras llamadas…"

Jane: "Y el otro paciente? Ya lo sabe?"

El doctor colocó las palmas de las manos encima del escritorio y tomó un bocado de aire. Luego miró a la pareja.

Dr. Amadeé: "El otro paciente falleció hace un par de días."

Lisbon: "Hay Dios, qué terrible." Dijo bajando la cabeza imaginando lo que está pasando la familia.

Dr. Amadeé: "Señor Jane, tendrá que cambiar sus hábitos alimenticios dramáticamente." Dijo volviendo al tema.

Jane asintió con tristeza. Deberían ambos estar contentos, felices, pero no lo estaban.

Jane: "Eso es lo único que tengo que hacer?" Habló luego de unos segundos.

Dr. Amadeé: "Por ahora sí, pero no es decir 'lo voy a hacer' y seguir viviendo como si nada sin tomar las debidas precauciones. Tiene que cuidarse de verdad. No puede permitirse convulsar. Es peligroso. Puede llegar a caer en estado comatoso, ocasionar daño cerebral. Tiene que tomar esto con seriedad."

Jane sonrió con sarcasmo y se levantó de la butaca. Como era de esperarse, se mareó y volvió a caer sentado en esta.

Lisbon: "Patrick." Dijo levantándose y colocándose de cuclillas en frente de él.

El doctor apretó el botón del alta voz y llamó a recepción.

"Si, doctor?" Contestó la secretaria.

Dr. Amadeé: "Kheila, dile a Lilliam que traiga un vaso de agua con cuatro cucharadas de azúcar, por favor. Mi paciente está a punto de un desmayo."

XXX

Lisbon: "Con calma." Dijo ayudando a Jane a sostener el vaso.

El doctor los observaba a ambos con los brazos cruzados.

Dr. Amadeé: "No debe irse hasta que no pase la crisis."

Jane: "Cambiaré de doctor, eso de seguro. No quiero un 'mata-sanos' como médico primario. Oh.. cierto es! Su licencia será revocada, pero no por culpa mía, eh? La familia del otro paciente se encargará de eso." Dijo levantándose aún algo mareado.

Lisbon: "Patrick, debes esperar un momento." Dijo deteniéndolo colocando sus manos en su pecho.

Jane: "Si me prometes que nos iremos a nadar desnudos esta noche." Le dijo con seriedad.

Lisbon cerró los ojos y miró al suelo.

Lisbon: "Las cosas que tengo que hacer…" Susurró.

XXX

Estaba anocheciendo. Jane y Lisbon caminaban por el estacionamiento del edificio donde estaba la oficina del doctor Amadeé.

Lisbon: "Qué piensas hacer?"

Jane: "Nada. Están acabados por un mal diagnostico que terminó con la muerte de uno de sus pacientes. Y el dinero… el dinero no me interesa." Dijo sacando las llaves de su bolsillo.

Lisbon: "Dámelas."

Jane: "Nop." Dijo levantándolas por encima de su hombro.

Lisbon: "Deja de comportarte como un niño."

Jane: "Me siento bien."

Lisbon: "Acabas de tener una crisis. No te voy a dejar conducir."

Jane suspiró con molestia y la dejó las llaves. Ambos se montaron en el auto y salieron del lugar.

Lisbon: "A donde quieres ir a comer?"

Jane: "A donde quieras." Dijo mirándola con una sonrisa.

XXX

Jane: "Parece que esto tenía que pasar." Dijo mientras se sentaba en la arena de la playa y miraba como las olas chocaban con la arena.

Lisbon se sentó justo a su lado y miró hacia la misma dirección que él.

Jane: "Me siento extraño. Estuve semanas pensando en que iba a morir y ahora…"

Lisbon: "Te tendré molestándome el resto de mi vida. Dios… es terrible." Dijo con cara de preocupación fingida.

Jane sonrió.

Jane: "Me refiero a que… yo estaba ciego, Teresa. Cegado por la ira y la venganza. No me había dado cuenta de las cosas y las personas realmente importantes a mi alrededor..."

Lisbon: "Aja? "

Jane: "Como tú, por ejemplo. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado. Sin embargo, siempre habías estado ahí y yo…"

Lisbon se acercó a él y lo calló con un beso en los labios.

Lisbon: "Me llena de alegra que estás bien; que no te perderé. Ahora, me aterra cuan sin vergüenza me salgas." Dijo sonriendo grandemente.

Jane: "Yo jamás te haría daño." Dijo mirándola a los ojos.

Lisbon: "Más te vale. Sabes qué cargo siempre con mi 9 milímetros." Dijo en tono de broma.

Jane sonrió mirando a la arena.

Lisbon: "Querías nadar…"

Jane: "Si…" Dijo volviendo a mirar al agua. "Pero, creo que cambié de opinión." Susurró.

Lisbon: "Y eso? Le tienes miedo al agua fría ahora?" Preguntó con tono burlón, pero feliz. Meterse desnuda al mar de noche? No. Definitivamente, no.

Sin previo aviso, Jane se le lanzó encima a Lisbon haciendo que cayera de espaldas a la arena. Comenzó a darle dulces besos por su cuello haciendo que se estremeciera.

Lisbon: "Patrick, qué estás haciendo?" Preguntó con una sonrisa en los labios.

Jane: "Esto es mucho más excitante que nadar desnudos…" Susurró en su oído para luego morderle con suavidad el lóbulo de la oreja.

Lisbon: "Ahora sí que te volviste loco. Nos pueden ver." Dijo con un hilo de voz al sentir los dedos de Jane cerca de su entrepierna.

Jane: "Estas húmeda. Qué rico." Dijo sonriendo pegado a sus labios.

Lisbon: "Patrick, por Dios santo. Aquí no."

Jane: "Sh… solo déjate llevar."

Lisbon: "Patrick…"

Jane la besó en los labios haciendo que callara. Primero suave, luego intenso y apasionado mientras acariciaba con suavidad la cintura y las caderas de Lisbon.

Jane: "Siempre he querido hacerlo en la playa. Aunque sea un rapidito. Tu no?"

Lisbon: "Bueno, sí. Suena muy excitante, pero solo como una fantasía."

Jane: "Y porque solo dejarlo en fantasía? Anda… no seas aburrida."

Lisbon: "Yo no soy aburrida, Patrick Jane."

Jane: "Demuéstralo."

Eran las once de la noche y los dos eran uno en la arena de la playa. Ambos desataban la pasión bajo la luz de la luna. El suave tacto en la arena en los pies era excitante y escuchar las olas del mar en el fondo era música para sus oídos, sin olvidar mencionar la brisa marina que acariciaba ambos cuerpos semidesnudos.

La intensidad del momento se hacía cada vez mayor y Jane colocó su mano en la boca de Lisbon para ahogar sus quejidos mientras la hacía llegar a la cima. No era fácil hacer el amor con ropa puesta, pero era excitante, diferente. El sonreía y se mordía lo labios al ver las expresiones de su mujer ante el placer que le estaba ofreciendo.

La luz de una linterna eléctrica comenzó a reflejarse en la arena, cerca de donde se encontraban ambos. Jane se percató de la situación, pero no se detuvo. Solo hizo sus movimientos un poco más lentos, más calmados, y mantuvo su mano en la boca de su mujer. Recostó su frente en la arena, pegando su cabeza a la de Lisbon, pero sin dejar de observar el resplandor de la luz que cada vez estaba más cerca.

Era ahora o nunca.

Se movió con más intensidad apretando los labios para no soltar ningún gemido que llamara más la atención e hiciera que el guardia que caminaba por el área llegara antes de tiempo a ellos.

Ambos se dejaron perder en el máximo placer y dejaron escapar incontrolablemente quejidos suaves de satisfacción. Sus respiraciones eran erráticas. Lisbon abrazó a Jane con fuerza y lo besó de igual manera.

El rompió el beso y la miró a los ojos.

Jane: "Debemos irnos." Dijo con voz entrecortada y baja.

Lisbon: "Qué?"

Jane miró hacia un lado y Lisbon siguió su mirada. Vio la linterna muy cerca de ellos.

Lisbon: "Hay no!"

Jane: "Pero baja la voz…" Dijo sin poder evitar reír casi a carcajadas.

Lisbon: "Te mato si nos atrapan!"

* * *

Quiero que sepan que el diagnóstico de Jane NO fue un cambio de último momento. Esto ya lo tenía pensado desde que comencé el fic. Nunca pensé a Jane con cancer en realidad. Espero no decepcionarlos. Y si lo hice, ps mejor no lo digan. xD

Reviews?


	19. Chapter 19

**LizfromItaly**: Thanks for reading my story. Of course, Teresa is ok staying with him. After all, she loves him. I hope you enjoy this chapter, its a lot of humor.

**Haruka83**: Si, Jane se tiene que cuidar. Yeeehhh, pobre Lisbon. Tener a Jane para mucho rato no es facil. Esta mujer merece el premio nobel. xD

**Lorena93: **Me alegra no haber decepcionado y que deseabas algo así. La playa... la playa. Dejará rastros la playa. xD

**cargarpe**: Qué bueno que te encante! Te aseguro que más gracioso estará este capítulo.

**InTheSnow: **Nunca fue mi intención matar a Jane (al menos** no en esta** historia xDDD) Las llamadas definitivamente eran por algo, pero él, intentando huir de la situación... **hombres.**

Bueno, este capítulo tiene mucho humor. Espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

Capítulo 19

Lisbon: "Oh, Cho! Qué bueno que llegaste! Sácame de aquí por el amor de Dios. Y si es posible, déjalo a él." Dijo Lisbon agarrando los barrotes de la celda y mirando a Jane quien estaba tras ella.

Cho miró a su jefa con algo de lástima y luego a Jane sentado en uno de los bancos de la celda.

Jane: "Hola, Cho." Saludó con una sonrisa.

Cho: "No puedo creer que hayas arrastrado a la jefa hasta aquí."

El oficial de turno caminó hacia la celda con la llave en manos.

Lisbon: "No soportaré ni un minuto más…" Comenzó a decir mientras veía como la llave entraba en la cerradura.

Cho: "Qué paso?" Preguntó cruzando los brazos.

Lisbon iba a narrar la alocada historia, pero luego de abrir la boca, se detuvo.

Lisbon: "Mejor no preguntes."

Cho: "Ok."

Jane: "Nos atraparon besándonos en la playa." Contestó.

"Besándose, claro." Dijo el oficial con sarcasmo mientras abría la celda.

Cho: "Ok."

Lisbon: "Por favor, que nadie se entere."

Cho: "Ok."

Jane: "Ja!" Sacó una carcajada. "Eso sí que está difícil, querida."

XXX

Los dos hombres y la mujer salieron del cuartel y caminaron hacia el auto de Cho.

Cho: "Esto ha sido interesante." Dijo abriendo la puerta de su auto. "Comienzo el día siendo testigo de su boda y termino el día sacándolos de la cárcel."

Jane: "Divertido, no?"

Lisbon: "Si, si… muy divertido!" Exclamó molesta.

Cho no dijo ni una palabra más.

Jane sonrió mostrando las muelas.

Lisbon: "Yo voy al frente."

Jane: "Y por qué yo no al frente y tu atrás?"

Lisbon: "Porque seguramente te agarré por el cuello hasta asfixiarte."

Jane: "Convincente. El asiento del copiloto es todo tuyo, querida."

XXX

Lisbon: "Qué bueno que Cho es una tumba." Dijo mientras abría la puerta de la casa y entraba.

Jane: "Hogar dulce hogar." Cerró la puerta tras sí y observó a su pareja caminar hasta la cocina, abrir la nevera, sacar una botella de agua y bebérsela de inmediato.

Jane: "Aún estás enojada conmigo?"

Lisbon se llevó la mano a la frente.

Lisbon: "Un poco." Dijo mirándolo de reojo. Luego sonrió. "Pero ya sé como castigarte."

Jane la miró con curiosidad por unos momentos.

Jane: "No puedes hacerme eso." Dijo acercándose a ella.

Lisbon: "Hacerte qué? No he dicho nada. Ahora eres psíquico?" Dijo terminando de beber el agua sin poder disimular la sonrisa diabólica que se reflejaba en sus labios.

Jane: "Sabes que necesito estar cerca de ti."

Caminó hacia ella y se detuvo justo en frente. Acarició sus brazos de arriba abajo y la miró a los ojos.

Jane: "Piensas dejarme sin sexo algunos días. No. Hazme lo que sea menos eso, Teresa." La dijo mirándolo como cordero degollado.

Lisbon: "Qué? No era eso lo que pensaba hacer." Mintió. "Pero ahora que lo mencionas, es mejor idea que la que tenía en mente." Dijo alejándose de él con frialdad dejando las manos de Jane en el aire.

Jane: "Mientes. Eso era lo que estabas pensando."

Lisbon: "No, no era eso, pero gracias por la sugerencia. La pondré en práctica."

Jane: "Yo no te sugerí…. Yo…" Dijo totalmente cortado.

Lisbon: "Conténtate tú solito, cariño." Dijo alejándose por el pasillo. "Ah… y hoy duermes en el sofá." Dijo abriendo la puerta de la habitación de ambos.

Jane: "No, Teresa." Caminó con rapidez tras ella.

Casi la puerta lo golpea en la nariz.

Jane: "Teresa, por favor. No me dejes afuera." Dijo con la cara casi pegada a la puerta.

Lisbon: "No estás afuera con Shaggy y Boss, Patrick."

Jane: "Sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero. Anda déjame entrar. Anda, linda, hace frio. Quiero estar en la cama... calientito contigo."

Lisbon abrió la puerta un poco. Jane sabía que ella no podía dejarlo dormir en el sofá.

Lisbon: "Patrick…" Dijo con suavidad.

El le sonrió un poco.

Lisbon: "Toma; almohada y frisa." Dijo lanzándoselas a la cara. "Buenas noches." Lanzó la puerta.

El hombre caminó derrotado hacia el sofá.

XXX

A la mañana siguiente, Lisbon salió de su habitación y caminó sigilosamente hacia la sala. Jane estaba de costado en el sofá profundamente dormido.

La mujer se fue a la cocina y preparó desayuno: huevos revueltos con papa y bacon por el lado y no podían faltar las tostadas con mantequilla, café y jugo. Ella no era una mujer de desayunos, pero las cosas habían cambiado desde que estaba con Patrick Jane. Luego de terminar con el desayuno se acercó a él con sonrisa pícara.

Se había quitado los zapatos, la chaqueta y el chaleco. Su camisa estaba abierta hasta mitad y sus pantalones también estaban sueltos para mayor comodidad. Estaba cubierto con la frisa hasta la cintura.

Lisbon se acercó a él con suavidad y le tocó el hombro. El no respondió ante el contacto.

Lisbon: "Patrick." Lo llamó con suavidad volviéndolo a tocar.

El hizo un leve movimiento y acomodó mejor la cabeza en la almohada.

Lisbon: "Patrick, tenemos que llegar temprano a la oficina."

Jane: "Mmjjumm…" Susurró dormido volviéndose a acomodar, volteándose esta vez boca arriba y dejando caer un brazo fuera del sofá.

Lisbon suspiró con cansancio.

Lisbon: "Fuego! Fuego!" Dijo empujándolo esta vez.

El hombre saltó del sofá y se levantó de golpe.

Jane: "Fuego! Qué?" Exclamó y preguntó de inmediato. Se fue de espaldas contra el piso.

Lisbon: "Patrick!" Dijo caminando hacia él preocupada.

Jane: "Estoy bien… solo es un leve mareo." Dijo con cara de dolor desde el suelo. "Esto es parte de tu venganza, no es cierto?"

Lisbon se colocó de cuclillas a su lado y él se sentó con lentitud.

Lisbon: "Lo siento." Dijo tocando su mejilla. "Seguro que estás bien?"

Jane: "Si." Dijo colocando su mano encima de la de ella. "Dormiste bien?"

Lisbon: "Como los ángeles. No tuve que escuchar tus ronquidos." Dijo con una sonrisa.

Jane: "Yo no ronco."

Lisbon: "Ven. Vamos a desayunar. No quiero que te marees otra vez."

Jane se levantó del piso con ayuda.

Jane: "Huele bien."

Ella solo sonrió. Caminaron hacia la mesa del comedor. Ya estaba servida.

Jane: "No podré comerme todo esto."

Lisbon: "Eso dices ahora. Te veré pidiendo más." Dijo sentándose en su silla.

Desayunaron en silencio.

Jane: "Teresa." Dijo llevándose una servilleta a la boca para limpiarse. "Siento mucho el mal rato que te hice pasar anoche."

Lisbon lo miró con enojo, pero luego suavizó su expresión.

Lisbon: "Ya pagaste por tus pecados." Dijo en tono de broma. "Ya pasó, Patrick. De todas formas también fue mi culpa por aceptar tal locura. Tu no me obligaste."

Jane sonrió.

Lisbon: "Le has dado una chispa a mi vida que no tenía."

Lisbon notó como entristeció.

Lisbon: "Qué sucede?"

Jane: "Las cosas… no han salido como yo hubiese querido…"

Lisbon: "De que hablas?"

Jane: "Nuestra relación se dio en circunstancias que…" Se detuvo mirando al vacio.

Lisbon se quedó observándolo atenta.

Jane: "Me seguirás amando de igual forma?" Preguntó con preocupación esta vez mirándola a los ojos.

Lisbon lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

Lisbon: "Hay Patrick, pero, qué pregunta es esa?"

Jane: "Es que… Ahora sabiendo la verdad, no sé si… tú quieras…" Dijo mirando al vacio nuevamente.

Lisbon: "Es que nada. No sé porqué se te cruza por la mente que te dejaré" Infirió. "Jane, yo no acepté estar contigo por lastima. Acepté porque te amo. Además…"

Jane: "Además?"

Lisbon: "El periodo no me llega hace una semana."

Jane: "No es cierto!" Dijo colocando los cubiertos en la mesa y agarrándose los muslos con emoción.

Lisbon: "Si, si lo es."

Jane: "No nos protegimos."

Jane no sabía cómo reaccionar, si reír, o que.

Lisbon: "No te emociones. Ya me ha pasado otras veces, así que… no necesariamente quiere decir…"

Jane: "Si, ya sé. Ya sé." Dijo tratando de calmar la emoción. "Wow."

Lisbon: "Patrick." Dijo levantando una ceja. "Debí haberme quedado callada." Susurró.

Jane: "Esto se resuelve rápido." Dijo levantándose de la mesa. "Ve, prepárate. Yo iré un momento a la farmacia."

Lisbon sonrió negando con la cabeza al verlo correr hacia el cuarto para cambiarse de ropa.

XXX

Lisbon: "Patrick, deberíamos estar de camino al trabajo. Mira la hora que es." Dijo con fastidio con la prueba de embarazo en las manos.

Estaba de pie frente al espejo. Solo esperaban los resultados.

Jane: "Calma que esto no toma cinco minutos. Además ya estamos listos." Dijo acercándose por detrás y tocando los hombros de Lisbon para darle un leve masaje.

Lisbon: "Cinco minutos son cinco minutos."

Jane: "Si quieres, podemos salir, tú con prueba en mano. Si. Que todos los vecinos te vean. En especial la señora Ruberté, que juraría que es la encargada de los periódicos y las revistas amarillistas…"

Lisbon: "Ya, ya… esperamos."

Jane sonrió.

Luego de varios minutos. Jane abrazó a Lisbon por la espalda y colocó su mentón encima de su hombro.

Lisbon levantó la prueba y ambos la miraron.

Una línea.

Lisbon sintió el suspiro de Jane en su hombro y su espalda.

Lisbon: "Creo que solo fue una falsa alarma." Dijo volteando la cabeza para colocar su nariz en la mejilla de su esposo y consultor para luego darle un beso suave en esta.

Luego de varios segundos, Jane reaccionó.

Jane: "Bien. Vamos." Dijo dando un beso en la nunca a Lisbon y luego apartándose para salir del baño.

Lisbon: "Estas bien?" Preguntó al ver su reacción.

Jane: "Si, querida." Dijo no muy convincente. "Y tú?"

Ella asintió.

XXX

Lisbon: "Dios sabe porqué hace las cosas, Patrick. Si no era el momento, no lo era." Dijo mirando a Jane quien conducía.

Jane: "Mmm?" Dijo mirándola por un momento haciéndose el desentendido.

Lisbon: "Estás triste."

Jane: "Estoy bien. Y sí, tienes razón, si no era el momento, no lo era."

Lisbon: "Dejemos que las cosas fluyan."

Jane: "Si." Dijo esta vez colocando su mano encima de la de Lisbon y sonriéndole.

Lisbon: "Esa sonrisa si es genuina." Dijo mirándolo con dulzura. "Por cierto, Patrick."

Jane: "Si?"

Lisbon: "Sabes que debes ir a un médico."

Jane suspiró.

Jane: "Otra vez?"

Lisbon: "Si. Para estar bien seguros de tu condición. Ya sabes, saber que medidas y precauciones tomar, si en algún momento necesitarás medicamentos o yo que sé."

Jane: "Mmmm..." Susurró.

Lisbon: "Debes ir. Lo sabes."

Jane: "Si." Suspiró. "Tienes razón." Dijo mirandola. "Iré." Añadió.

Lisbon: "Muy bien."

XXX

Entraron a las instalaciones y notaron algo extraño. Todos se les quedaban mirando; desde el guardia de seguridad de la caseta del estacionamiento hasta el conserje de la limpieza. Jane hizo caso omiso, pero Lisbon no. Se sentía hostigada.

Lisbon: "Has notado como se nos quedan mirando?"

Jane: "Si. Relájate. No les hagas ver que estás nerviosa."

Lisbon: "No estoy nerviosa."

Jane: "Si lo estás."

Lisbon: "Y por qué demonios son miran así?"

Jane: "Se habrán enterado de que nos casamos y bueno, llegamos juntos."

Lisbon: "Oh, Dios. Y si se enteraron de lo de anoche?"

Jane sonrió.

Lisbon: "Jane! Es que…" Iban caminando por el pasillo y Jane hizo un giro tomando ruta hacia su sofá dejando así a Lisbon con la palabra en la boca.

Jane: "Buen día, chicos."

Van Pelt: "Buen día."

Rigsby: "Buen día. Cómo estuvo eso anoche? Candente?" Preguntó con sarcasmo y una sonrisa picarona que no podía ocultar.

Lisbon escuchó claramente las palabras de Rigsby y abrió la boca de la impresión.

Lisbon: "No puede ser…" Pensó cerrando los ojos.

Debió seguir tranquilamente hacia su oficina, pero no pudo. Se dirigió hacia el equipo deteniéndose en medio de todos. Jane estaba sentado en el sofá con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Jane: "Oh… hablaste muy alto, Rigsby." Dijo mirando a su mujer.

Rigsby miró a Lisbon quien parecía que le habían mentado a su madre.

Lisbon miró de inmediato al escritorio de Cho en forma amenazante.

Cho: "No tuve elección. Amenazaron con torturarme."

De momento, Hightower apareció detrás de ellos.

Hightower: "Lisbon, Jane. A mi oficina, por favor."

No se veía muy feliz.

* * *

;)


	20. Chapter 20

Aquí estoy nuevamente. Mil disculpas por la tardanza. Gracias a todos lo que han colocado esta historia en sus favoritos y sus alertas. Y obviamente a las atrevidas que me dejan sus reviews!

Bueno, aquí otro capítulo. Espero que sea de su agrado.

* * *

Capítulo 20

Hightower: "Es que esto es… inconcebible! Se puede decir que estaba pasando por la cabeza de ambos?" Preguntó mientras los observaba con ojos llenos de furia.

Jane abrió la boca para hablar.

Hightower: "No digas nada, Patrick." Dijo llevándose una mano al frente.

El hombre cerró la boca y se quedó mirando a Hightower. Lisbon estaba cabizbaja. No encontraba como mirar a su jefa.

Hightower: "De Patrick, puedo esperar cualquier cosa, cualquier cosa! pero de usted, agente Lisbon? De usted? Todavía estoy en shock."

Lisbon: "Jefa… lamento mucho esta situación."

Hightower: "Entiendo perfectamente que los dos tengan una relación. Pueden tenerla. Asesor y agente. No hay ningún problema. " Dijo tomando el lápiz que estaba en frente de ella. "También comprendo que deseen tener una noche de sexo desenfrenado…." Lo agarró con ambas manos a punto de romperlo "…pero en la playa? Ni que fueran adolescentes con las hormonas a cien!"

Jane: "Hay por favor, Madeleine…." Comenzó a decir.

Lisbon: "Jane…"

Jane: "Cual es el problema? Tu lo has hecho." Dijo dirigiéndose hacia la directora del CBI.

Lisbon miró a Jane con los ojos como platos. Hightower dio una mirada asesina al consultor y respiró lo más profundo posible.

HIghtower: "Todo el mundo lo sabe!" Continuó tratando de ignorar el comentario de Jane. "Saben cómo amanecerán las portadas de los periódicos mañana? Agente Senior Teresa Lisbon y consultor Patrick Jane del muró de investigaciones de crímenes serios, arrestados por entrar ilegalmente a playa y tener sexo en esta." Dijo con horror.

Jane ladeó la cabeza y apretó los labios intentando imaginar la portada del periódico.

Jane: "Míralo por el lado positivo, Madeleine. La oficina se dará a conocer."

"Cállate, Jane!" Gritaron las dos mujeres al unísono.

Jane: "Ok, ok." Dijo levantando las manos a la altura del pecho.

Hightower cerró los ojos y trató de respirar profundo.

Hightower: "Supe que Cho tuvo que dar dinero de su bolsillo para poder sacarlos. Espero que se le sea reembolsado como se debe porque por razones _obvias_…" Enfatizó. "…el CBI no lo hará." Dijo mirando a Jane con seriedad.

Lisbon: "Así será. Téngalo por seguro, señora."

Hightower: "Los suspendería, pero hay mucho trabajo, demasiado." Dijo colocando el lápiz en el escritorio con rudeza.

Los tres se quedaron callados. Jane jugaba con sus manos mirando hacia todos lados con disimulo. Lisbon le lanzaba una mirada asesina y Hightower los miraba a ambos con seriedad.

Jane: "Estábamos festejando." Dijo el asesor rompiendo el incómodo silencio.

Hightower: "Hay que bien! Qué manera de festejar! Qué demonios podían festejar de esa manera?"

Jane: "Bueno pues…"

Hightower: "No! Mejor no me digan!" Casi grita. "Ya pueden retirarse." Dijo ahora en voz baja.

Lisbon: "Gracias, señora, por no… suspendernos."

Hightower: "No me den las gracias. Y váyanse antes de que me arrepienta."

Jane caminó hacia la puerta y la abrió. Dejó un espacio para que Lisbon pasara.

Hightower: "La próxima vez, por favor, no hagan nada indebido en un sitio público."

Jane asintió.

Lisbon: "No volverá a pasar, señora."

Hightower: "Ya váyanse." Dijo haciendo un movimiento con la mano.

La agente y el consultor salieron de la oficina de la directora del CBI y se quedaron un momento frente a la puerta.

Jane: "No nos fue tan mal." Dijo mirando a Lisbon. "En realidad, no nos fue nada mal." Añadió con una sonrisa.

Lisbon lo miró molesta y caminó hacia a su oficina dejándolo atrás.

Jane: "A donde te gustaría ir a almorzar?" Preguntó subiendo la voz.

Lisbon: "Olvídalo, Jane. No pienso salir. Pediré algo por teléfono." Se escuchó decir.

Jane: "Mmmm… Osea que no seguiremos festejando?"

Lisbon: "NO!"

XXX

Jane caminó hacia el sofá y se lanzó literalmente a él. Miró al techo por unos momentos y luego cerró los ojos.

Jane: "Sofá… dulce sofá." Susurró.

Rigsby: "Qué pasó?" Preguntó intrigado.

Jane: "De qué?" Dijo haciéndose el desentendido.

Rigsby: "Hightower, qué les dijo?"

Jane: "Nos han despedido." Dijo con seriedad.

Van Pelt: "Qué?"

Cho: "En serio?"

Jane: "Claro que no. Solo nos dio un leve halón de orejas y listo. Ni siquiera nos suspendió. Dijo que hay mucho trabajo como para hacerlo." Dijo con sus ojos cerrados.

Los tres agentes se miraron unos a otros y luego a Jane.

Jane: "Ya dejen de mirarme así." Dijo con los ojos cerrados.

Van pelt: "Cómo sabes que te estamos mirando?"

Jane: "Puedo sentir sus miradas en mí. Además de que están tapando la luz de la bombilla que está detrás de ustedes." Dijo con tranquilidad y volteándose dándole la espalda al equipo.

XXX

Durante el día resolvieron el caso pendiente de la niña encontrada amordazada debajo del puente, y no bien terminado con el caso, recibieron una llamada de un asesinato justo a la hora de salida.

Cho: "CBI." Contestó el teléfono.

El agente tomó lápiz y papel y comenzó a escribir.

Cho: "Bien. Allí estaremos."

Los agentes miraron al asiático.

Rigsby: "Tenemos caso?"

Cho: "Así es. Avisaré a la jefa." Dijo levantándose de su escritorio.

Rigsby puso cara de molestia.

Van Pelt: "Así es nuestro trabajo." Dijo emocionada al saber que iba a salir de la oficina. Había estado todo el día frente al escritorio.

Cho: "Jane, arriba." Ordenó mientras pasaba por su lado.

Jane: "Ok." Dijo levantándose del sofá yéndose tras Cho mientras Rigsby y Van Pelt tomaban sus cosas de sus escritorios para disponerse a salir.

XXX

El equipo llegó a la escena del crimen.

Jane: "De qué se trata?" Dijo bajando del auto.

Cho: "No sabemos aún."

Jane: "Mmmm…"

Lisbon caminó con sus agentes hacia la policía que se encontraba justo en frente de la residencia. Estaban junto a parte de la familia de la víctima. Jane no quiso acercarse a ellos en ese momento. Se veían realmente afectados y no tenía ganas de entablar conversación con ellos viéndolos de esa manera. De seguro ninguno seria el asesino.

Jane: "Me adelanto."

Lisbon: "Jane…" Dijo enarcando las cejas. "Van Pelt, vete con él. Vamos en un momento."

Van Pelt: "Ok." Dijo la pelirroja yendo tras Jane.

XXX

Jane y Van Pelt atravesaron el recibidor de la residencia. Se encontraron con dos oficiales de policía.

Jane: "Escena del crimen?"

Agente: "Arriba."

Jane: "Lo suponía." Dijo con sarcasmo mientras miraba a Van Pelt quien negaba con la cabeza disimulando una sonrisa.

Jane atravesó el pasillo del segundo piso y caminó hacia la habitación que tenía cinta amarilla en la puerta. Agarró la cinta y pasó por debajo de esta. El cuarto era color rosa. Soltó un suspiro y luego miró hacia la cuna. Sintió que el corazón se le detuvo.

El teléfono de Van Pelt comenzó a sonar. Era Lisbon.

Van Pelt: "Si, jefa?"

Lisbon: "No dejes entrar a Jane a la habitación."

Van Pelt: "Oh… ya él entró." Dijo frunciendo el ceño y apretando los dientes. Caminó tras él y miró la habiación. "Hay por Dios." Dijo la pelirroja al ver la escena del crimen.

Jane miró algo afectado a Van Pelt y salió de la habitación.

Van Pelt: "Estas bien?" Preguntó a la vez que lo veía salir.

Jane: "Si. Si." Dijo deteniéndose en el pasillo con las manos en los bolsillos.

Cómo alguien podía hacerle algo tan horrible a una bebé indefensa?

Lisbon: "Ok. Voy para allá." Dijo Lisbon colgando la llamada.

Van Pelt colocó su teléfono celular en el bolsillo y caminó tras Jane.

Van Pelt: "Jane." Dijo llamándolo con suavidad.

Jane: "Creo que será mejor que no esté en este caso." Dijo volteándose para encontrarse con la mirada de Van Pelt.

Van Pelt asintió y Jane comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras. Mientras iba bajando, notó como sus pulsaciones no bajaban a su normalidad.

Jane: "Maldición." Se agarró del pasamanos y colocó su cadera en él. Cerró los ojos por un instante e intentó concentrarse. Solo estaba a tres escalones del primer piso. Solo tres. No sería tan difícil bajar tres escalones para estar completamente seguro.

Sintió la mano de Van Pelt tocar su hombro derecho.

Van Pelt: "Jane? Estás bien?"

Jane abrió los ojos y notó que su vista estaba completamente borrosa.

Jane: "De cuando acá eres pelinegra, Grace?"

Van Pelt: "Qué?"

Van Pelt miró con horror como el asesor se desvaneció en plenas escaleras y cayó al primer piso boca abajo.

Lisbon: "Jane!" Exclamó al verlo caer. Estaba entrando por el recibidor en esos momentos.

XXX

Rigsby: "Qué diablos le pasó? Se resbaló?" Preguntó al ver como los paramédicos subían a la ambulancia un Jane inconsciente.

Van Pelt: "No. El se sentía mal. Lo noté. Se veía… aturdido. Además, me pregunto que desde cuando yo era peligra."

Rigsby: "Qué?"

Cho: "Jum." Murmuró mientras cruzaba los brazos.

Lisbon: "Cuando terminen aquí, vuelvan a la oficina. Manténganme informada." Dijo mientras subía a la ambulancia.

"Si, jefa." Dijeron los tres agentes al unísono.

XXX

Una hora después, el equipo se encontraba entrando en las instalaciones del CBI.

Hightower: "Qué es eso de que nuestro asesor se desmayó?" Dijo acercándose a ellos de inmediato.

Van Pelt: "Si. Está en el hospital. Lisbon está con él."

HIghtower: "He intentado llamarla, pero no la consigo. No saben nada del estado de Patrick?"

Los agentes caminaban hacia la sala de descanso.

Cho: "No."

Rigsby: "Pasaremos por allá tan pronto salgamos de aquí."

Hightower: "Bien. Yo no podré ir porque tengo una junta. Así que… envíenle mis más sinceros deseos de recuperación de mi parte."

Cho: "Si, señora."

Hightower se quedó de pie frente a ellos con la mirada de perdida.

Rigsby: "Algo más, señora? Necesita algo?"

Hightower: "No. Nada más, agentes. Es que… cuando suceden cosas como estas, es cuando valoramos quiénes somos y que hacemos en esta tierra. La vida es tan corta…. Y tan cruel."

Los agentes se miraron extrañados ante el comentario algo nostálgico de la directora del CBI.

Hightower: "Deberíamos sentarnos a pensar si las cosas que hemos hecho alrededor de nuestra vida han valido la pena..."

Van Pelt: "Se siente bien, señora Hightower?"

Hightower: "Es que no hay manera de sentirse bien ante algo como esto. Patrick… podrá ser un dolor en el culo, un hijo de puta, todo lo que se pueda imaginar, pero… es un ser humano, con sentimientos aunque a veces no lo parezca. Y saber… que su destino es ser vencido por algo tan terrible como lo es el cáncer… es algo… terrible."

Van Pelt abrió la boca de sorpresa ante tal revelación.

Van Pelt: "Jane tiene cáncer?"

Rigsby miró a Cho y a Van Pelt sorprendido y Cho cruzó los brazos apretando los puños.

Hightower se quedó mirando a sus agentes y cerró los ojos con frustración.

Rigsby: "Claro… eso explica la boda civil rápida. Tu sabias esto?" Dijo preguntando a Cho.

Cho lo miró sin ninguna expresión en su rostro.

Hightower: "Ustedes no lo sabían… Oh Dios… Pensé que… Oh…" Dijo colocándose una mano en la frente. "_Qué metida de pata he dado._" Pensó.

XXX

Jane abrió los ojos tras un gemido estando acostado en la camilla de la sala de emergencias del hospital. Sentía un fuerte dolor en el lado derecho de la cabeza. Había recibido un golpe fuerte en la caída. Tuvieron que tomarle algunos puntos de sutura en el lado derecho de la frente, justo encima de la ceja.

Lisbon: "Hey…" Dijo tocándole un costado con suavidad.

Jane: "Qué pasó?" Dijo llevándose una mano a la frente, tocando por encima de la venda que cubría su herida.

Lisbon: "No te toques…" Dijo mientras alejaba su mano de la venda y la entrelazaba con la suya. "Te desmayaste. No lo recuerdas?" Le hablaba con suavidad.

Jane: "No mucho." Dijo luego de humedecer sus labios un poco con la lengua.

El doctor Sulevar se acercó a ambos.

Sulevar: "Es normal que esté un poco desorientado. Es debido a la baja de azúcar más el golpe. Ya después recordará."

Lisbon: "No entiendo, doctor. El había almorzado, tomado sus meriendas y cenado bien."

Sulevar: "Alguna emoción fuerte?"

Lisbon recordó que Jane se desmayó justo después de haber salido de la escena del crimen; una bebé de solo 4 meses de edad había sido brutalmente asesinada.

La agente miró a Jane sintiéndose culpable.

Lisbon: "Si. La tuvo."

Jane: "No es tu culpa, Teresa. Yo me adelanté y entre solito. Nadie me puso un cuchillo."

El doctor los miraba a ambos con intriga.

Lisbon: "Trabajamos esclareciendo asesinatos. Estuvimos en una escena del crimen. Mi esposo sufrió el episodio al salir del lugar." Explicó.

Jane sonrió con suavidad mostrando hasta las muelas.

Lisbon: "De que te ríes? Esto no da risa, Patrick!"

Jane: "Mi esposo. Dijiste mi esposo."

Lisbon: "Bueno, eso es lo que eres, mi esposo."

Jane: "Es que escuchar eso de tus labios, Teresa… es… hermoso." Dijo ahora volviendo a la seriedad, mirándola con ternura.

Sulevar: "Bueno, pues hay que evitar esas emociones fuertes."

Jane: "Mi trabajo es trabajar, valga la redundancia, con las emociones fuertes, doctor, entre otras cosas."

Sulevar: "Pues tendrá que hacer ajustes, Patrick. Si no quiere seguir teniendo esos episodios tan seguidos. Sabe que puede ser peligroso. Si no recibe asistencia de inmediato, puede…"

Jane: "Entrar en un coma.. blablá.. ya sé..."

Lisbon: "Haremos lo necesario, doctor." Dijo a la vez que golpeaba un costado de Jane con su codo.

Jane: "Auu.. Por qué me golpeas? Qué no vez que estoy convaleciendo?"

Lisbon: "Compórtate."

Jane: "Ok…" Dijo cerrando los ojos con cara de molestia.

Quince minutos más tarde, ambos salían agarrados de la mano del hospital.

Lisbon: "Tengo que pasar por la oficina a buscar algunas cosas."

Jane: "Ok."

XXX

Lisbon entró al estacionamiento del CBI. Apagó el motor y observó a su pareja quien estaba con los ojos cerrados a su lado.

Lisbon: "Te quedas en el auto o entras?" Preguntó tocando su rodilla.

Jane: "Entro." Dijo abriendo los ojos e irguiéndose de inmediato.

Lisbon: "Seguro?" Preguntó con preocupación.

Jane: "Si, querida. Estoy bien. Me duele la cabeza, pero no estoy inválido. Puedo caminar."

Lisbon: "Como quieras." Dijo luego de rodar los ojos.

XXX

Van Pelt: "Oh, jefa! Están aquí." Dijo aliviada al ver a la pareja caminar por el pasillo del CBI.

Rigsby: "Estábamos a punto de salir hacia allá."

Cho: "Todo bien?" Preguntó desde su escritorio.

Lisbon: "Todo bien. Le tomaron unos puntos de sutura. Las placas salieron bien…" Dijo mirando a su pareja mientras le sonreía con suavidad.

Van Pelt: "Me alegro tanto." Dijo saliendo de su escritorio, caminando hacia Jane y confundiéndose con él en un abrazo.

A Jane le tomó por sorpresa la reacción de Van Pelt, pero mucho más a Lisbon. La pareja se miró extrañada.

Van Pelt: "Saben… que pueden contar conmigo para lo que sea." Dijo apartándose un poco de Jane y masajeando sus bíceps con suavidad.

Rigsby: "Con nosotros. Ya saben. Estamos aquí…. Para eso, para lo que sea que necesiten..."

Jane miró extrañado al equipo.

Jane: "Gracias…, pero estoy bien, chicos. En serio. Estoy bien."

Lisbon: "Gracias, chicos. Deberían irse a casa. Ya es tarde. Y mañana hay trabajo… Solo vinimos a buscar algo a mi oficina." Dijo dándoles una sonrisa cansada y tomando la mano de Jane para halarlo junto con ella.

Cho: "Buenas noches, jefa."

Los tres agentes vieron como la pareja se alejaba.

Van Pelt: "Hay Dios, él está en negación." Dijo la agente totalmente triste y apenada.

Rigsby: "Debe ser horrible."

XXX

Jane y Lisbon entraban en la oficina.

Jane: "No que nada de agarradas de mano, y esas cosas en el trabajo?"

Lisbon: "Mmmm?"

Jane: "Me agarraste la mano y me arrastraste hasta la oficina."

Lisbon: "No es cierto."

Jane: "Claro que lo es."

Lisbon: "Aja..."

Jane: "Los chicos estaban algo raros, no?" Dijo mientras tomaba asiento en el sofá de Lisbon en lo que ella recogía sus cosas.

Lisbon: "Si, en especial, Van Pelt." Dijo enarcando las cejas.

Jane sonrió de oreja a oreja.

Jane: "Tranquila, mi amor. Sabes que soy solo tuyo."

Lisbon: "No seas tonto."

Jane: "Ah… no disimules. Te pusiste celosa."

Lisbon: "Bah… y por qué tendría que ponerme así?" Preguntó mientras apagaba su computadora.

Jane: "Por qué es extraño que una mujer se acerque a mí de esa manera… y viniendo de Van Pelt, es raro… por más sentimental y expresiva que sea." Dijo a la vez que se levantaba del sofá y caminaba hacia Lisbon.

Lisbon: "Si, Jane.. aja…" Rodaba los ojos.

Jane: "Admítelo. Te pusiste celosa." Dijo acercándose a ella por la espalda y agarrando su cintura en frente del escritorio.

Lisbon: "No."

Jane: "Admítelo."

Ahora el asesor apartaba el cabello de Lisbon colocándolo encima de un hombro y daba besos suaves en la parte trasera del cuello de la agente.

Lisbon: "Patrick, aquí no."

Jane: "Por qué?" Preguntó entre besos.

Lisbon: "No que te dolía la cabeza?"

Jane: "Pues si… pero… los medicamentos que me dieron son muy buenos." Dijo volteándola.

Ambos quedaron frente a frente, pecho con pecho. Se besaron con suavidad. Jane acariciaba las caderas de Lisbon con algo de fuerza haciéndole sentir a ella el deseo que se apoderaba de él.

Lisbon metió sus dedos dentro del cabello de Jane y lo haló con algo de fuerza hacia atrás.

Jane: "Ahhh.." Se quejó un poco de dolor. Cerró los ojos llevándose una mano a la cabeza, pero sin llegar a tocarse.

Lisbon: "Lo ves? Estas convaleciendo. Dieta es lo que hay, querido."

Se alejó de él con sus cosas en mano y se detuvo en frente de la puerta.

Lisbon: "Te quedas?" Lo miró divertida.

Jane la miró como cordero degollado y negó con la cabeza.

* * *

Reviews? :)


End file.
